Sailor Moon Promise Of A Distant Past
by Terra King
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP! Want a jealous, possessive Mamoru? An ever-innocent and pure Usagi? PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! THANKS! Inspiration is acquired from the first Sailor Moon movie.
1. Chapter 1

The man appeared to be no more than twenty-one-or-two-years-old, and looked every inch a handsome rogue. Dark blue hair was combed in a neat-sleek fashion that spelt sophistication, with piercing purple eyes. His stylish suit of white and black defined the set of a true model body. His right ear was pierced with a matching blue diamond that simply sparkled in the light. His eyebrows were black and glossy, chiseled cheekbones with a flawlessly sculpted nose. Alluringly seductive lips were curled into an enigmatic smile. Rogue he might be, but he also had a grace and elegance that could make any gentleman green with envy.

The handsome young man approached Usagi, the enigmatic smile still on his lips. "Hello, Usagi. Long time no see. It's me."

Usagi stared at him, question marks shooting out from her bluer-than-blue eyes. This man definitely was not human. She was sure of that. But he was not a complete stranger either. The way he had greeted her was like greeting a very old friend whom he had not seen for ages. But Usagi had no recollection of this charming stranger. So who was he then? How did he know her name? Why was he acting as though he had known her for her whole life? And…why was he looking at her like that?

Mamoru's question broke into her thoughts. "Usako, you know him?" He did not like the way this alien stranger was looking at his woman. Not one bit. As far as he was concerned, his precious beloved Usako was not a mouthwatering pudding to be devoured. And even if she was, the only man entitled to devour her was him, not some strange man with the ability to appear out of nowhere, and with the most unnerving smile in the universe. His possessive instincts highly aroused, Mamoru drew Usagi closer to him, and gave the stranger a dark challenging gaze.

"I don't remember…" Usagi replied honestly. She knew neither how nor why, but she knew that somewhere, somehow, she had met this stranger before, and had offered him friendship. But she could not remember.

The stranger spoke again. "I kept you waiting. Now, let's go. I apologize for taking so long…but the two gifts I promised you are now ready."

Usagi blinked; blissfully unaware that Mamoru had tightened his grip on her. Her brother and friends were now eyeing the stranger with a mixture of wonder and incredulity. "I beg your pardon?"

The stranger laughed a smooth velvety laugh. "Come on." He said, holding out a lily-white hand to Usagi. "It's not like you forgot the promise, right?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, the one between you and me," the stranger took Usagi's hand in his and stared into her eyes tenderly. "The two gifts I promised…"

It was then that recognition struck Usagi like a bolt of lightning. But the intensity of the stranger's gaze was such that she had to turn away. She would have pulled her hand away as well, but the stranger had a firm grip. Before she could say anything, however, Mamoru stepped in. He had had enough of this.

"It is utterly improper of a respectable gentleman to be touching a soon-to-be-married woman and attempting to seduce her through eye contact." Mamoru said. His voice was so cold that they sent chills down Usagi's spine. He roughly detached his Usako's hand from the stranger's and drew her even closer. His grip on her now was so tight that she actually felt a little pain.

A frown darkened the stranger's roguishly handsome face. He glared at Mamoru just as Mamoru glared darkly at him. "And you would be?"

"I am Usako's lover and future husband." Mamoru replied flatly, coldly, his own sensuous lips curling into a cruelly triumphant smile, though his sapphire eyes were still flashing with rage.

"Really?" The stranger raised an elegant eyebrow. "Usagi? Is this for real?"

Usagi nodded. "Yes. Charmant. He is my fiancé."

Usagi thought Charmant's eyes darkened, but before she could be sure, they were their normal colour again, and the expression on his breathtaking face could only be described as tender and loving. "Fiancé or no fiancé, Usagi, I'll make sure I fulfill the promise we made." In a swirl of strange winds and apple blossoms, Charmant vanished, leaving behind a bunch of utterly confused and bewildered individuals.

"There is no doubt about it." Usagi said quietly. "He is Charmant. Time and puberty had looked upon him with favour. My only memory of him was a sickly-looking boy, as pale as death itself. Now he is so…so…so…different…"


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis winced as Ami applied ointment onto his wounds. Luna gave a small sigh of relief Zack bandaged her up with the slow, patient gentleness of an experienced doctor. The room itself was rather quiet, unusually quiet despite the number of people who were there. With the exception of a few, the others were still recovering from the shock they had received earlier due to a most unfortunate incident.

Lesson of the day: never ever anger Mamoru Chiba.

"Luna? Artemis? Are you two all right?" Rei asked gently, breaking the reigning silence at long last.

"Yeah," Luna replied without looking at her. "I guess we are."

"It could have been worse. Remember that." Ramus said coldly as he bit into his third slice of pizza. "Count yourselves lucky that you two are still alive. Be thankful that it was only steel-tipped roses. Considering how powerful he has been becoming lately, it could have been bolts of lightning or blasts of fire or even portals to dimensions of unspeakable everlasting torment. You two were lucky not to have been killed."

Artemis and Luna stared at the boy. "How were we supposed to know that he was going to be that angry?" Artemis could not help retorting honestly. The Mamoru Chiba they all knew was always a perfect gentleman, a man of sense and education, a man who hated violence and was always in control no matter what. A tiny part of the two cats still could not believe that it was actually Mamoru Chiba who had attacked them just now. "Unbelievable." Artemis shook his head. "Simply unbelievable. Flaring up like that and attacking Luna and me simply because we wanted to borrow Usagi for a meeting. To think we always thought of him as the epitome of a gentleman."

_"Assez." _Ramus said. _"Assez. Un plus mot de plaignez-vous et I volonté vous de humain la parole de manière permanente. Laissé nous descendent aux affaires. Ce qui est the but de cette reunion?"_

"He is indeed a child with both beauty and wit." Rei whispered to Ami in unmistakable admiration. "That French was spoken perfectly, with absolutely no trace of foreign accent."

Ami agreed. Prince Pantaleon Orion Eveningstar, also known as Ramus Thierry Tsukino, was a boy of rare beauty, with a face so filled with character and determination that one cannot doubt for a second that he was his sister's brother through and through. He was a precocious and observant child, only nine years old but capable of making a pun or turning a jest in Japanese, English, French, Spanish or Latin. Ami was quick and a scholar, but she had not the teaching of this little Prince and she secretly envied him that too. And this boy had all of his older sister's presence. He had an assurance that no one can learn. He had a grace that came from absolute confidence in his position in the world. Not to mention that he was an accomplished and formidable warrior in his own right – even the usually fearless and arrogant Outer Senshi treated him with a mixture of silent fear and absolute respect. The fact they were always intimidated by a little boy who could literally manipulate their powers as if they were toys to play with, and order them about as he pleased, was utterly humiliating to the four warriors of the outer solar system, but it was also the truth, _the gospel truth_. They had seen how potent his powers were when aroused, and how terrifying his rages were – he was a harbinger of destruction while his older sister was a messenger of salvation and redemption. Woe to anyone who got his bad side – that was an acknowledged truth amongst the Sailor Senshi.

"Right." Luna started. "Artemis and I have detected a shift in the fabric of nature. One of the farthest alien dimensions has, of late, formed a link between its world and ours."

Minako blinked. This was interesting. "There's more than one?"

"There are thousands of alien dimensions." Ramus said smoothly. "All different. And all pushing at the edges of this reality, trying to find a way in."

Haruka looked thoughtful. "I guess this dimension found one. The question is, why?"

It was then that something struck Ramus like a bolt of lightning. "Artemis, Luna, when exactly was this link formed? Were you two able to identify who made that link and what kind of alien dimension it was?"

"The link was made only yesterday, at the last stroke of midnight. We have tried to find out who forged that link, and what kind of dimension it was. But our attempts were futile. It was as if the person who made that link did not want us to know, and had blocked us out. One thing is certain, though. Whoever made that link definitely has tremendous amounts of power, enough power, I believe, to rival the _Silver Crystal_ and the _Gold of Gaia_. I am worried about this intruder and what its intentions are, everyone." Artemis said.

Luna nodded. Her eyes were dark and clouded with worry. "I agree with Artemis. It takes supreme power to construct a bridge between worlds, especially if there is a highly considerable distance between the two. I fear that it brings no good tidings, everyone."

"I believe this definitely has something to do with that stranger who calls himself Charmant." Ramus said flatly. "Whoever or whatever he is, he is more than interested in my sister, that we can deduce and be certain of."

"An interest that sent a calm, cool and dignified Prince of Earth to an unnatural frenzy of jealousy and rage – a frenzy that nearly killed us both." Luna said bitterly.

_"Assez!" _Ramus snapped, and at the expression on his face the two cats stopped sulking and hung their heads like two children who had been scolded harshly for disobedience.

Kevin frowned at the two cats. "Luna has raised a good point, Your Highness." He said to Ramus. "We all know the Prince's temper when it comes to the Princess. Surely, he will be infuriated to know that it has been confirmed that he has a competitor, an opponent who can totally rival him in terms of looks, charm and power. You yourself have acknowledged how strong his powers are becoming. I fear that he will split this planet in half in his rage."

"The power of his rage is exactly what we need to keep my sister safe from a kidnap, abduction, or any other tricks that Charmant stranger might employ." Ramus said. His lips had curled into an enigmatic smile. "They say that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but in this case, it is hell hath no fury like a Prince of Earth scorned – our evidence right here." He pointed at the two cats, whose wounds were so serious that even now they were still slightly throbbing despite the ointment, and they had been bandaged so thoroughly that they looked like mummies. "Of course, it doesn't mean that we should be slacking. We have to be ready, prepared for a fight, an attack, anything."

Jason nodded. "Rei and I can research on some tactical spells. You know, fighting fire with fire. There is no one in this world that is completely invulnerable to magic."

"That's a start." Ramus said in total approval.

Makoto pouted. "Why do all the gorgeous hunks we come across have to be homicidal maniacs? Is it just us?" She asked out of the blue.

_"Hey!" _Nikos snapped at her, as a sharp pang of jealousy shot through him. As far as he was concerned, his Makoto was not allowed to admire or compliment any other man except himself.

"What?" Makoto replied defensively. "He _is_ a handsome, charming young fellow. Besides, you four boys _were_ homicidal maniacs yourselves once upon a time, remember?"

_"We were not ourselves back then!" _Nikos reminded her. "We had been brainwashed by that madwoman Beryl into becoming her zombie slaves. Besides, that was all in the past now. And homicidal maniac or not, Makoto Kino, you will be marrying me sooner or later, and I do not want to hear you admiring or complimenting any other man, apart from me, ever again, or I will turn our "playtimes in bed" into torture sessions. Am I understood?"

Makoto reddened at that exposure of the secret that she was no longer a virgin. Everyone in the room went pale and then red.

"And I thought that you two were holding out until you were married." Jason said weakly.

Kevin shook his head, silver-grey eyes sparkling with mocking disappointment. "To think I always thought of you as the most refined and gentlemanly out of the four of us. You disappoint me, seer."

"Rolling in the hay before legally wed. For shame, my brother, I must pray for your immortal soul, for surely it would be condemned to hell for such a sin." Zack crossed himself and pretended to utter a prayer, though his eyes were laughing.

"Speak for yourselves, hypocrites." Nikos retorted smoothly, a cruel smile on his handsome face. "You think that I do not know your secrets? About what you three have been doing under the cover of night, behind heavily locked doors, in rooms enchanted with soundproof spells? Am I a seer and astrologer for nothing? Rei Hino, Ami Mizuko and Minako Aino had stopped being virgins a long time ago, because you three had…made it that way. The three of them had lost their maidenhoods, their virginities, their innocence to you three almost the same time as Makoto lost hers to me. Even now you three are engaging in sexual activities with the women you love nearly every night, just like I am, so don't you dare criticize me when you are just as guilty as I am."

The three couples went at least four shades of red. Haruka and Michiru looked as if they wished they were somewhere else. A red-faced Setsuna was now washing an equally-red Hotaru's ears with a cake of soap and a basin of water that had appeared from nowhere. Artemis and Luna had fainted.

"Honestly, with the exception of Hotaru, is there no one I know who is a virgin still?" Ramus demanded in exasperation.

"There is, Your Highness." Setsuna said helpfully. "Your sister. Her auras of pure innocence and chaste virginity are still as radiant and plentiful as ever, are they not?"

"Oh, right." Ramus smiled. "She and Chiba-san hasn't done the deed yet. Must be driving him crazy, I bet. Not that I will ever permit him to do anything funny to my sister before their wedding night, of course. If he cannot keep it in his pants, I will make sure he wished that he had."

"I am sure you will." Setsuna said weakly. Rumor had it that Ramus had threatened to render Mamoru impotent for eternity if he dared to lure Usagi to bed, or even suggest that they try the pleasures of the flesh, before they were bound in the sacred ties of marriage. Not that everyone was really worried that Mamoru would do anything to Usagi anyway. He was a noble and honourable man. He will never ever deflower the incomparably pure and innocent Usagi before they were legally wed.

_Right?_

Translation of French sentence:

"_Enough. Enough. One more word of complain and I will strip you of human speech permanently. Let us get down to business. What is the purpose of this meeting?_


	3. Chapter 3

Mamoru took in a deep breath as the cool water of the shower washed away the thin, foamy layer of soap and sweat from his body. He usually bathed in hot water, and had done so ever since the days he had spent at the orphanage, but this occasion called otherwise. The vision of that damned stranger whom his Usako identified as Charmant popped up in his mind again for the umpteenth time. The way that bastard had looked at her, how he had blatantly drank and relished in the moon-white magic of her beauty, the way he had taken her beautiful hand in his…

Yes, the water had to be colder. It must be colder. Anything less than that and his rage might take over every aspect of his mind, prompting either some dormant volcano to awaken and explode, or summon a devastating thunderstorm that could tear this world apart. He had not forgotten that his powers were tied closely with his emotions, and that power concentrated by anger can be supremely dangerous and difficult to control. He reached a trembling hand to turn the water up to its coldest.

His day had been all but ruined, that's for sure.

He had planned it to be a special day just for him and his Usako, a simple picnic at the park. But somehow Minako got wind of it, and being the big mouth that she was, she had told everyone, who obviously wanted to tag along, resulting in becoming an outing of sorts. To say that he was highly annoyed by this change in his plans would have been a vast understatement. He had actually spent the early part of the day alternating between keeping his Usako as close to him as possible and glaring murderously at Minako. It had literally taken all the willpower he had not to turn her into a toad or a worm or something unpleasant like that, and not to lash out and humiliate her before everyone. A wave of shameful pleasure washed through his body as he recalled how frightened she had been of him of him anyway, seeking refuge behind Kevin's broad-shouldered and muscular form. At the plea in his friend's silver-grey eyes, and the pleading distress on his beloved's face as she gently tugged at his arm for him to stop plotting how to get the better of Minako Aino, he relented, but still shoot Minako one last warning glare before shifting the whole of his attention on his Usako.

Mamoru slowly forgot his anger and frustration as the day progressed. It had been a bright sunny day, filled with refreshing breezes and the song of birds. He had prepared hard-boiled eggs, put salt and pepper into a screw of paper, made turkey sandwiches by the dozen, added toast and melted cheese for the eggs, treacle tarts and enormous slices of creamy chocolate cake. Usagi had a surprisingly good appetite and ate every scrap of food that he had set before her. She did not appear to be that afraid of him anymore. The sunshine and gentle winds were like wine to her and her skin seemed to glow in the light. Her face was rosy, her eyes alive, her voice soft, easy and even fetching, without any strain or hint of nervousness. It had been an untold, joyous relief indeed to him, him who had thought that the special bond between them was permanently broken and that their relationship could never return to the way it once was. It was a definite sign that she was beginning to trust him, she was starting to have a little faith in him again. Even Ramus, who was always cold and critical towards him, was in such a good mood over the improvement of his older sister's physical and mental health, that he was actually civil towards him today.

Just when he had been starting to think that it was a good day after all, that bastard appeared and ruined everything. Though that bastard had seen fit to get lost, his mood for the rest of the day had been irreversibly, horribly ruined. It would actually have been much better if he had acted like any other man would have under the current circumstances, raging and storming and frenzying with understandable jealousy and anger, and demanding of Usagi as to whom that stranger was, and – Selene forbid – if there was something between them.

But he had not.

Mamoru Chiba did not show a flicker of emotion. He had all the dignity of his previous incarnation, Prince Endymion of Earth, who had remained calm and arrogantly elegant even when an evil witch was attempting to kill his Princess and seduce him to the dark side with promises of absolute power and world-domination. Just as what Endymion would have done to Serenity, Mamoru did not ask Usagi anything. He had simply stuck to Usagi like glue for the rest of the picnic, refusing to let her out of his sight, kept his face pleasant and smiling for her sake, and had made her promise that she would spend the night in his apartment. But inside he was burning with all-consuming rage. It was a wonder that the weather retained its sunny state for the rest of the day, instead of breaking out in a terrible storm upon this change in the mood of the man who held absolute power over the entire planet and all its natural elements.

He knew well that he was not the only man who found Usagi attractive. Prince Demando, Seiya, and many other men whom he had frightened away with weapons ranging from his iciest glares to direct vocal threats were solid evidences. Many were the times where he wished he could make Usagi invisible to the rest of the world, so that he will have her all to himself and feast upon her as he pleased, without fear of other highly irritating factors such as competition and time. But he knew that it was an impossible wish, and even if it could be granted, he did not think that he could bring himself to be that selfish. His Usako was not a bird to be caged. She was not born just to be his property. She needed her own personal space and freedom, like any other human being.

Yes, yes, he knew. He knew that it was not her fault that he was acting like this.

It was not her fault that she was an ethereal beauty with a charm and allure that drew men like flies to honey.

It was not her fault that she was so utterly perfect in her pure, unsoiled, virginal innocence that blessed her creamy lovely appearance, her eyes soft and clear with an unearthly shade of dark blue, and her silky hair – always lustrous and perfectly straight, flowed over her sweetly rounded shoulders and past her slim waist like a river – shone with not only gold, but also copper and bronze as the sunshine and winds played with it.

It was not her fault that her mouth was devastatingly seductive– perfectly sculpted, glistening cherry lips that simply begged to be kissed, and that those dainty hands of hers – slim hands with long, graceful fingers, tipped with French manicured talon-like nails – could arouse a man simply with a touch or a caress.

It was not her fault that she had a voice so beautiful and so melodious that she could literally enchant heaven and earth when she sang, and stir up desire in the heart of any man.

It was not her fault that beneath those modest clothes she was all womanly curves – slim shapely waist, gently flared hips, flawlessly lush thighs, and small breasts full and firm and nicely rounded…

_Enough. _He mentally rebuked himself as he turned off the water and started to dry himself with a towel. _Enough, Mamoru Chiba, enough. Stop this at once. This is not like you. You have already frightened Usako so very badly once. Do you want to do it again? Get a grip on your hormones. You can have all the fun in the world with her once you two are married._

A cruel wry smile spread over his stunningly handsome face as he recalled the incident that occurred earlier in his apartment.

Artemis and Luna had protested vehemently against Usagi staying over at Mamoru's apartment for the night, stating that it was most improper and that there was a compulsory meeting that both of them had to attend. Mamoru became furiously angry. First his special plans with his Usako were hopelessly thrashed by a gossipmonger, then he was confronted with a new enemy in the battlefield for Usako's love – a rival that he most grudgingly admitted could rival him in terms of looks and charm, and now he was being denied a nice quiet evening together with the love of his life? Suddenly dignity and self-control perfected by years of practice lost their usually strong hold on him.

No one would have recognized him in the frenzy of rage that he had flown straight into. Almost everyone had stared – wide-eyed and open-mouthed – as he shrieked at and even cursed the two cats for interfering in his love life and in his seemingly never-ending quest to win back Usagi's trust and faith in him. Unsatisfied yet with the harsh, unfeeling words that had fled from his mouth in his fury, he had attacked them with a shower of roses with razor-sharp, steel-tipped ends, their screams of pain and shock and fear sounding like music to his ears. He was out for blood and he will get it. If the four Generals had not physically restrained Mamoru – hence stopping the onslaught of deadly roses – the two cats would have definitely been killed. Bleeding from what seemed like a hundred wounds, they had ran for their lives, straight out the apartment and did not stop until they reached Rei's shrine.

It was a good thing that Usagi was taking a nap at that moment, in a room that had been bewitched by a soundproof spell that Ramus had cast, and had a very heavy door anyway. She would have definitely been terrified of Mamoru after seeing the fury that he was in, and how he had attacked Luna and Artemis. Chances were that she might withdraw even further from him than she already had, and that was something no one – especially Mamoru himself – wanted.

"We will fill you and my sister in on what the meeting was all about tomorrow. Calm yourself down quick. Don't frighten my sister. Make sure that she eats a good supper and gets a good night's sleep. And don't you dare try anything funny with her" – that had been what Ramus said to him as he herded the rest of them – still pale and speechless with untold shock – out of the apartment.

He could not agree more with the boy. He had been a fool once, a complete and utter fool who had done so many unforgivable things to his most precious, most beloved Usako. He had sworn to himself after she had taken him back almost unwillingly that he will die ten thousand deaths before he hurt her or frighten her again, and he intended to keep that promise no matter what. That was why he had gone straight for the shower. His Usako did not need a madman simmering with rage, pea-green with jealousy.

He will regain her faith and trust no matter what it takes, no matter how long it takes.

He will wait until their wedding night to take the virginity that he had always desperately wanted, no matter how torturous it was becoming for him, no matter how distant that special night would be.

At least he had her all to himself tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

The supper that Mamoru prepared especially for Usagi was more like a feast, an all-you-eat-for-free buffet, than a simple meal. The table practically groaned under the weight of an entire roasted chicken, a cornucopia of vegetables, an alluringly steamy tureen of creamy soup, cakes, pies, and a tray piled high with chocolates. Usagi had been completely amazed. She had really not been expecting this. Everything looked so good, and the aroma was simply glorious, wonderful. Her face flushed as she realized the effort and hard work that Mamoru must have put in to prepare such an exquisite feast for her.

"I really wasn't expecting this. It is like a picture. Thank you, Mamo-chan." She said shyly.

"Anything for my dear little Usako." Mamoru replied with a rare smile that made Usagi blush a shade redder than she already was. His eyes had lighted up like a child's at his birthday when she thanked him, and when she had blushed. She looked so adorable and so beautiful that way, very much like the child that she once was. And to think he had her all to himself that night…

It would have been truly amusing to everyone to see Mamoru Chiba, _the_ Mamoru Chiba, play the doting host, bringing Usagi a large steaming mug of hot chocolate, a big bowl of hot creamy soup, and even personally selecting the nicest morsels of the feast to place on her plate. _No doubt, he would have_ _fed her personally if he could have! _It was a physical pleasure to watch her eat. When her luscious pink tongue daintily linked her perfectly sculpted, glistening lips to catch a dollop of errant cream, he thought he would faint from the desire to gobble her up.

If the fourteen-year-old Usagi was a sea-cherub, then the nineteen-year-old Usagi was a siren, and a siren of sirens at that. To Mamoru, his Usako's eating and drinking seemed more like her singing irresistibly lovely, yet potentially fatal songs to him, gently urging him to put down all his gentleman barriers and do things that only a married couple could do with her. His breathing was becoming heavier and ragged. His pants were already starting to get a little tight; despite the extremely cold shower he had taken not long ago. He mentally took deep breaths to calm himself down, and thanked the Gods that she was wholly ignorant of what she could do to him simply through her behaviour and actions. If expertise was added into the equation, he would be done for.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" A soft, melodiously quiet voice broke into his thoughts.

Mamoru blinked, only to find that his Usako was staring at him now as she bit into a piece of rich milk-chocolate. "Ask you about what, Usako?"

Usagi swallowed her chocolate and almost smiled at him. "Charmant. You tried not to show it…but I can sense that you are very curious about him, Mamo-chan. The others are too, aren't they?"

_More than you know, Usako. More than you know. _Mamoru mentally mused. His good mood had evaporated instantly when she brought up his rival's name. He really did not want to have this conversation, but how else can he get the answers to the questions that been buzzing his mind since that undeniably charming alien stranger disappeared? "Well…yes, I am. We all are. If you don't mind, Usako, could you…could you…could you tell me about him? What is he? Where did he come from? And how did you know him?" He knew that he was bombarding his lover with questions, but he could not help himself.

Usagi took a sip of her soup. "Charmant, as you can already deduce, is not a normal human being. He is an alien prince from a dimension that is three thousand miles away from ours."

Mamoru's eyes widened to the extent that Usagi feared they would pop out of his sockets. "An alien prince from a highly distant dimension?" _Oh man, this is bad. This is really bad. He is a prince just like I am. What am I going to do?_

"Yes." Usagi nodded. "I met him when I was seven years old. We attended the same school and were in the same class. Apparently, he had run away from home because of his parents, whom he felt cannot understand him or appreciate him. He chose Earth as his so-called "hiding place" for two reasons. One, as it was so far from his home dimension, he thought that his parents will never think of looking for him here, and even if they did, they would never be able to find him. The second was that Earth was the one place he was most curious about, and had always wanted to go to. However, he realized only too late that being on Earth would have a drastic effect on his powers, as it was not as his natural habitat. Hence, his powers became limited to the extent that they could only provide food, clothing and a proper shelter for him on this planet, but for appearance he can only assume the shape of a very pale, sickly-looking boy. He did not have many friends, as nearly everybody in school found him eccentric and distant. He was alone much of the time. I myself did not know him very well at first. I discovered his secret as an alien by accident, when I saw him conjuring sandwiches and glasses of iced-juice out of thin air, and making a Cola can spray gas onto a bully's face. He was truly, indescribably frightened when I told him I knew. He actually went on his knees and begged me to keep it secret. It took literally forever for me to convince him that I won't tell on him.

Before I knew it, we had become good friends. I would often invite him to my house for dinner, and go out with him on so-called "dates" to theme parks, theaters and funfairs. Even for a friend, he was open and expressive. He did not keep any secrets from me at all, and told me everything. He…also had a habit of saying that the one and only person who ever made him happy. The one and only person who truly cared for him as an individual. The one and only person who offered him friendship and love. However, his days on Earth turned out to be numbered in the end. His parents found him and demanded him to return. He had no choice, as he found that he could no longer cope with the atmosphere of this dimension. Before he left, however, he promised me that he will return one day and give me two wonderful gifts. And now he's back. I only wonder why now, and what exactly is he intending to give me."

_His hand in marriage and his kingdom are most probably the two__ promised gifts. No, wait, scratch that. Make it definitely. Without a doubt he is after my Usako. _Mamoru mused darkly. Usagi's story was indeed informative, but it also served to increase Mamoru's sense of alarm. _I mean, if those two gifts are like, well, dresses or shoes or dolls or the kind of things that girls will like, why did he wait until now, when my Usako is PERFECTLY LEGAL, to come back and give her? Yes, yes, there's no doubt about it. He wants my Usako. Well…if he dares to lay a finger on my Usako…I will make sure he wishes that he wished that he had never been born. Sorry, son of a bitch, seems like you can't keep your promise after all. But don't worry, Usako, the gifts I will give you will be a million times more wonderful than those that son of a bitch could ever give you. I promise._

_But for now, I shall have to guard you. I shall to keep a watchful, constant eye on you, my dearest, sweetest Usako. And don't worry, I won't let that son of a bitch seduce you and take you away from me. Not in an eternity. Not even if he racks me within an inch of my life, not that he is able to anyway. I am Endymion, the Prince of Earth, Master of the Gold of Gaia, Serenity's soul-mate and father of the children she will bear in the future. The future King of a Utopia, and I will let no man bewitch and take my future wife and Queen away from me. Never ever…_

Yes, there was one fundamental, overriding truth in Mamoru Chiba's existence. Come sky high or hell low, no man will ever take his most precious, most beloved Usako away from him.

_Note: The Gold of Gaia is the Golden Crystal which is the equivalent to Usagi's Silver Crystal. As its name suggests, it was created by Gaia, the__ Goddess of the Earth, herself, who sealed it away in the center of the Earth immediately after its birth. Legend has it that could do absolutely anything, and that Gaia had created it for the sole purpose of testing those who were heirs to the throne of Elysion, to see if they were worthy or not of their crown and scepter. Being able to summon the Gold of Gaia from__ the center of the Earth is the mark of a true High King of Elysion, indisputable proof that he is meant to rule the Earth. __Unlike the Silver Crystal, however, it is far more desirable a treasure in the sense that the strain of using its power does not cost the user his life. Also, its powers are tied to the emotions of its master, but on a much grander scale. A burst of its master's rage could spark a massive earthquake, a devastating volcanic eruption, or a hurricane of epic proportions. Mamoru is hence as powerful as Usagi with her Crystal, being literally one with the Gold of Gaia and has complete, total access to its power. _


	5. Chapter 5

The day wore on. At the funfair that had sprung out of the blue in the most noticeable part of town, bustling crowds were milling around the many attractions. There was a flurry of activity all round. Frightened screams and delighted shrieks could be heard frequently from the towering Ferris Wheel. Children rode on the carousel, clambering onto the nicely painted wooden figures with squeals of excitement. Other children could see clamouring for candy floss and popcorn. Fathers carried their children high up on their shoulders, with wives, grandparents and maids in tow. Giggly teenaged girls went into the Haunted House and came out in feigned horror. Adults played games, shot toy rifles, threw pies at the clown, and won trinkets and soft toys. There was a delicious aroma of food as well. Hot dogs, freshly baked cakes, French fries and barbecued chicken tempted and beckoned at the fun seekers.

However, there was a certain large group of people who were not throwing themselves into the fun at all. Their faces were expressionless. Their eyes glanced around back and forth, left and right, taking in everything they see. Adults and children who crossed their way threw them looks of suspicion and wonder, but they shrugged it off.

They had a good reason for behaving so abnormally.

"First that Charmant man shows up, and now this? It can't be a coincidence." Ramus said firmly, his blue eyes rolling as he gestured incredulously around him, obviously annoyed at the racket, the din that was threatening to tear their eardrums apart. "Let us find somewhere peaceful and quiet to sit first. And quickly, or we will all run melancholy mad from this infernal racket."

It seemed an eternity later before they were able to find a tolerably quiet place: a restaurant. Everyone – including the fastidious Ramus – could not help but be amazed by how fine and neat everything in the restaurant was. Its high quality was absolutely astounding. The menus were elegantly decorated with plum blossoms. The dark mahogany tables shone like mirrors, the claw-footed chairs were of a dark green that went well with the red of the tables. The cutlery appeared to be made of real, pure silver, while the plates and cups were of fine old china. There was not one waiter or waitress who was not good-looking or pretty. In fact, they were all remarkably pleasant and polite. Makoto and Minako practically drooled over the young handsome waiter who led them to a private area where they could sit and have a nice long chat. Their attempts to flirt with the man, who was blushing and appeared to be intensely flattered by their attentions to him, however, were halted by Nikos and Kevin, who shoot him cold glares that would have been worthy of Mamoru Chiba. The poor waiter bowed nervously and scurried away – earning grumpy pouts from the two girls.

"Why in the world did you two frighten him off like that? That was seriously mean!" Minako asked heatedly.

"He was looking down at your dresses and attempting to seduce you two through eye-contact, just like what that stranger we met yesterday tried to do to our Princess." Nikos retorted coldly before Kevin could speak.

Makoto blushed. "No, that's not true. He was simply being friendly. Playing the part of a good host."

"Enough." Kevin said. The tone of his voice stated that he booked no room for argument. "Neither Nikos nor I will have you two acting like flirts and standing up for other men when you two already have us. _Is that clear?" _

Ramus, who was seated at the head of the round table, pounded his fist and instantly the table went quiet again. Everyone knew that things could get monstrously ugly if the little Prince lost his temper, and he appeared to be dangerously close to doing so. "We have no time for such childish antics," he said calmly, though his eyes were still flashing strangely. "You four can argue all you want after we have taken care of everything. _But not before. One more attempt to flirt, or argument of childish jealousy breaking out, and I will get angry. Really, really angry. Makoto, Minako, Kevin, Nikos, have I made myself perfectly clear? Or do you four have any questions?"_

"None at all, Your Highness. We understand you perfectly." The four replied in union.None of them fancied making the little Prince angry – the Outer Senshi had whispered of terrifying stories that could give one nightmares. As everyone watched Ramus' face relax and the angry fire in his eyes dim, they were astonished at the transformation. Suddenly he became once again a child, skin soft and smooth as a girl's, dark blue eyes that shone with a gentle light, his nose a perfect tilt, and his sleek immaculate hair a darker copper to his sister's golden-bronze: an extremely handsome young boy of no more than nine. He did not look like he could intimidate anyone at all. It was difficult to believe that he had been scolding four adults just now, acting like someone far older than his age.

"Well, what do you all have to say about all this?" Ramus went straight to the point. He gave no indication as to whether he knew that everyone had been staring at him in surprise just now. "Nikos? Jason? Rei? Anyone?"

Nikos' face was very grave. His eyes narrowed as he took in the entire atmosphere of the funfair. "I sense…a malicious intent…an unholy yet frighteningly overpowering desire to possess what does not rightfully belong to him…he intends to lure the blossom of life and light to him through a deceitful, convincing appearance of innocence and harmlessness…"

"Nikos is right." Jason said. His face had gone pale as his natural, horned instincts took in the auras of the funfair that was hidden from the common folk. There was definitely something fishy going on here. "Your Highness, I too can sense an extremely dark power hiding in the shadows, awaiting its prey like a predator, ready to strike the instant its target's guard is down."

"I third that." Rei said. Her beautiful face was so white and so grave that she could have been mistaken for a statue of despair, built entirely of ice. "Whoever or whatever it is, it has been waiting. Impatiently. And it is hungry. Extremely hungry, if I do say so myself. Not to mention that it has a hell of a lot of power. Way more than we have, I'll confess. Your Highness, I do not like it at all."

"I didn't see that man anywhere, though." Haruka said with a sigh. There was neither glint of dark blue hair nor shine of purple eyes amongst the rapid crowds. "The winds themselves are howling an incomprehensible message."

It was then that Kevin had an idea. "Hey, Jason, Rei, do you two think you can do a spell of some kind? You know, like, summon whatever-it-is right before us so that we can fry it, save the world from Mamoru's wrath and get a good night's sleep?"

Jason and Rei exchanged glances. "I don't think we can." Rei said. "That power is strong – tremendously strong. If it doesn't want to be found, or doesn't want to be summoned, there's not much we can do. I hate to admit it, but even our most powerful and complex protection spells and charms are unlikely to be effective if he confronts us directly."

"Well, at least my sister is not here. And Chiba-san is with her." Ramus shrugged. "He will protect her well. _I hope._ Lady Mercury, I think you know what you must do."

Everyone instinctively stiffened at this. Ramus only addressed them as their alter-egos when he meant business. _Very, very serious business._

"Your wish is my command, Your Highness." Ami said respectfully, as she quickly took out her computer and started an analysis. Everyone stared as her dainty, lily-white fingers danced with lightning speed. After fifteen minutes of constant typing, expressions of disbelief, computer-smacking and nail-biting later, however, she threw Ramus an apologetic, timid face.

"I am terribly sorry, Your Highness. But…my computer has failed. It seems as if its auras are scattered everywhere across the funfair, like a mist of some kind, and it is impossible to pinpoint exactly where it is most concentrated at."

Ramus' eyes narrowed. "Lady Neptune? Lady Saturn? Anything?"

Hotaru closed her eyes as her face shifted into an expression of utmost concentration.

Michiru stared long and hard into her Deep Aqua Mirror. After a few minutes, she glanced up, her face as apologetic and frustrated as that of Ami's. "I am sorry, Your Highness, but my mirror has no answer. Whoever or whatever it is, it seems as if it has blocked us out completely. It does not want to be found."

"Michiru is right, Your Highness." Hotaru sighed, as she opened her eyes. "It has a potent mental shield that we cannot breach at all."

Ramus sighed heavily. "Then we have no choice but to wait. Wait for it to strike, and hope that we can deal with it." _By Selene, I hate waiting games…_

"Deal with _it_? Why, Ramus, I am so hurt. I may be an alien, but my gender is male. You should use "he". And besides, _"deal with it"? _That is not a very nice thing to say about your future brother-in-law. After all, family members should get along, don't they?" A soft baritone voice that made everyone freeze spoke up…


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone turned to see Charmant standing by the doorway. He looked as roguishly handsome as when they first met him – sparkling purple eyes, dark blue hair shining and neat and sophisticated, and a fine smooth lily-white skin. The suit of black and white was gone. He was instead wearing casual black trousers and a crimson shirt that had an open top, permitting a glimpse of his broad muscled chest to be visible to the world. But his smile set everyone on their guard – those tempting delicious-looking lips were not in the gentle, tender smile that he had used when he addressed Usagi. It was instead in a strange triumphant smile, one that did not enhance his handsome features, but made them, somehow, less human…

Ramus folded his arms and scowled at the man, though his blue eyes betrayed the pleasure he felt at the wholly unexpected appearance. _This has spared us the excruciating torture of waiting and becoming bitches on heat, not knowing what exactly should be done. _"I was wondering when you will show up. And you're _not_ my future brother-in-law."

The others shifted on their feet uneasily. It was blatantly obvious that a fight was about to break out, sooner or later. But how were they going to transform without anyone noticing? And how were they going to fight without harming any innocent bystanders?

Charmant raised an eyebrow. "But I _am _your brother-in-law, Ramus. I simply _am. _I came to Earth for one reason and for one reason only: to make your sister mine. She will be my wife and my Queen, and share my bed and my crown."

"Wishful thinking." Ramus replied icily. "That will never happen."

"Why not?" Charmant retorted. "Why not? Does she hate me? Does she dislike me? Does she not desire me as much as I desire her? Am I not good enough for her? Am I uglier than that bastard Mamoru Chiba? Am I stupider than he is? Am I weaker than he is? Am I not finer than he is?"

"No." Ramus said, before the others could say anything in defense of their Prince. "It is not that you are not Mamoru Chiba's equal. You are. You most certainly are. But my sister does not love you or desire you the way you wish she does. She only views you as a good friend, nothing more. Her deepest love, that special place in her heart of hearts, is reserved for Mamoru Chiba and for Mamoru Chiba only. That is an undisputable, unchangeable fact. Many other men before you had been forced to learn that the hard way. And trust me, it would be excruciatingly painful. Not to mention terribly disappointing. I would advise you not to waste your time and go pursue another. My sister is not the only pebble on the beach after all."

Charmant's smile grew cruel as his eyes went dark with rage. "But she is. To me. If I have to declare war on this pathetic planet and kill Mamoru Chiba with my bare hands for her, I shall. I most certainly shall. No good will come from her marriage to Mamoru Chiba. No good at all. He is not a warm and willing man who knows what he's been missing. He will freeze a radiant sparkling blossom like Usagi; she will dim and wilt at his bedside. It is disgusting to think of them rutting together like a young piglet on an old boar. It is an abomination. He will probably give her nothing but dead babies. And I will not let it happen. Never ever."

"And how you do know that our Prince is really as ignorant of the pleasures of the flesh as you so firmly believe him to be?" Jason spoke through gritted teeth. His eyes and cheeks were blazing with temper; he was highly insulted on his friend's behalf. "He is a handsome young man of twenty-four, in the very prime of his life, not a wizened old man of eighty with no powder left in his pistol. He is the unquestioned ruler of this planet, and wields unchallengeable power. The love that he and the Princess Serenity shared has undergone trials and tribulations, too many to name, each cruel and painful. But it has survived, and has even been horned into a glittering diamond of incomparable beauty and emotion. You are nothing more than an intruder. A thief. A liar. A man-whore. An evil demon with the unfitting face of an Angel. Even now I can smell the stench of dark magic off you. _It is nauseating! The abomination would be our Princess engaging in sexual intercourse with you! You are the one who will give her nothing but dead babies! _Who are you to decide what is best for her anyway? Our Prince will kill you with his bare hands if you touch a single strand of hair on her head, that's for sure. That is, if there's still anything left of you after we've dealt with you. So why not be a good boy and scram? It will save us all the greatest deal of trouble."

Everyone – including Ramus – stared at Jason, amazed. None of them had ever seen this side of him before, not even Rei. He had always been such a gentle and pleasant and easy-going soul, a soul who helped to keep the group together with his infectious laughter and passionate warmth. It was probably the very first time they saw him in such a rage.

But it could be a mistake…

"Very well then. If this is the game you all insist on playing, then I shall play along." Charmant said. The sly smile on his lips was absolutely unnerving. As everyone stared at him, the pupils and irises of his eyes vanished, replaced with an unnatural glowing black. His arms started to cackle with energy.

_"A change is at hand…" _he started in a harsh voice colder than the Arctic winds.

_"May these brats turn to dust_

_Utter destruction is an absolute must!"_

With the final phrase of the spell he threw his arms forward, sending bolts of energy towards the group.

_"Everyone, transform now!" _

"Your Highness, we can't possibly…"

"Your Highness…the people here…"

_"TRANSFORM NOW! YOU HEAR? TRANSFORM NOW! WE'LL TAKE CARE OF ONE THING AT A TIME! TRANSFORM NOW!!!"_

_"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"_

_"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"_

_"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"_

_"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"_

_"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"_

_"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"_

_"Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!"_

_"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"_

_"Gaia Knight, Power Up!"_

_"Gaia Seer, Power Up!"_

_"Gaia Archer, Power Up!"_

_"Gaia Sage, Power Up!"_

_"By the grace of Selene!"_

Charmant could not help but grin as he watched the transformations. He had heard of them, but never saw them for himself. It was truly spectacular…fascinating…and…they were all completely naked when transforming. He wondered how Usagi's transformation would look like._ The most beautiful thing this universe has ever seen, _he mentally mused. _Yes, there's no doubt about it. It will be one of the most wonderful sights of the universe. I'll record it down and play it everyday, so that its gloriousness will be preserved in my memory for all eternity…_

_"Arms of Selene!" _Ramus' shriek brought him back to reality. The grin on his face twisted into an ugly frown as he watched the bolts of energy – the curse he cast – dance harmlessly around the spherical shield that the little Prince of the Silver Millennium had conjured up to protect the whole group. In the blink of an eye, the curse exploded into nothingness with a snap.

Despite his being the shortest, Ramus looked the most intimidating of the group after he had transformed. He wore a tunic of silver and white, which rippled elegantly in the light. His blue eyes were flashing with unmistakable anger behind a handsome half-mask of lace and pearl. A cape made of the same ethereal, silver-white material as the tunic danced along with the gentle wind. His feet were in a pair of dark-brown boots with blackish-brown laces. This was not a child of nine years old. This was a warrior all ready for a fight, burning radiantly with battle-fury.

"White and silver are truly your colours, little lamb." Charmant observed mildly. "It brings out the incomparable beauty of your eyes, which your sister so generously shared with you."

"I would usually take that as a compliment." Ramus retorted indifferently. "But in this case, no. And I am _not a little lamb. _You had better stop that train of dirty thoughts about my sister now, man-whore, or I will knock your brains out and wash them for you."

Charmant licked his lips as thoughts of a naked, passionate, seductively willing Usagi luring him to bed danced through his mind. A coy smile started to toy with the corners of his mouth.

"I can't help it, little lamb. Your sister _is_ beauty and voluptuousness. How can any man not see her without desiring her at once? I do not believe that she was made of flesh and blood. She is made from blossoms by the very Gods themselves. A walking masterpiece. A living-and-breathing work of art. She is made for love. _My love." _

"Not if we can help it." Mars growled. Jadeite had been right. He really was nothing more than a dirty-minded man-whore, a nasty demon who hid his evil intentions behind a deceptively beautiful appearance.

"Very well then." Charmant snapped his fingers. The simple clothes he wore faded into a cloak of black velvet and a magnificently embroidered tunic of reddish-purple with mother-of-pearl buttons. But it all suited him; he looked more handsome than ever. Only his eyes – which were still pitch-black and had neither pupils nor irises – betrayed the darkness of his nature. _"Let the games begin!"_

_Note: This f__anfiction is a sort of sequel to those fics where, you know, Mamoru and gang dump Usagi and she goes away and comes back years later…blah, blah, blah. I absolutely hate the second season of Sailor Moon. You have to deal with break-up part and the spoiled, bratty pink spore (sorry ChibiUsa fans). _

_By the way, the Ramus in my story IS NOT Shingo Tsukino. They are two different characters altogether, and Ramus IS NOT the child of Kenji and Ikuko either. It is just that he took their last name through his older sister. Just as Usagi Tsukino is the incarnation of Princess Serenity, Ramus Thierry Tsukino is the incarnation of Prince Pantaleon, Princess Serenity's younger brother. He can transform into the Radiant Silver Warrior by shouting "By the grace of Selene!" In this form, he is as powerful as his older sister: even Sailor Saturn's powers pale in comparison to his, as he can defeat and force ALL the Senshi – inner and outer – to transform back into their civilian forms with just one attack. _

_Attacks: _

_Providence__'s Cross: Creates ten super-heated spheres of light, aligned in the shape of a cross and positioned like the planets of the solar system, and fires them at the enemy. This attack's power surpasses even that of Uranus' World Shaking, Neptune's Deep Submerge and Pluto's Dead Scream combined._

_Divine Feat: Creates a spear of light and throws it at the enemy_

_Selene's Wrath: Grabs his enemy and shocks them with electricity_

_Arms of Selene: Creates a spherical shield of impenetrable magical energy._


	7. Chapter 7

One would have thought that Charmant did not stand a chance. It was one against thirteen after all.

Unfortunately for the thirteen, however, he had unexpected…reinforcements.

Setsuna would later wisely remark that at least they won't have to deal with things like the media keeping a constant watchful eye on them, insatiable reporters hounding them relentlessly, newspapers betraying the most outrageous lies and stories about them, and die-hard fans chasing them everywhere, etc.

In the meantime, however…

_"It's bad enough that we're attacked by otherworldly aliens on a regular basis. But human beings?" _Venus shrieked, as she nimbly dodged three knives.

Ramus, Jupiter, Nephrite, Uranus, and Kunzite appeared to be the only five who had absolutely no qualms about fighting back blow for blow and kick for kick, though their opponents were not aliens, or youmas, or any other creatures of evil that they were accustomed to – they were people, perfectly normal human beings who had been unfortunately brainwashed into becoming killing machines by the powers of dark magic. The thirteen agents of love and justice were refraining from using their otherworldly powers – though the temptation was becoming increasingly strong as each and every one of the brainwashed victims was granted superhuman strength and reflexes – on their "innocent" attackers, but how long could they keep it like this?

"I don't suppose we could use our powers on them, could we?" Mercury screamed, trying to fend off the five men, _five human men, _who had suddenly attacked her. The mindlessly evil smiles on their faces were absolutely chilling.

_"No!"_ Ramus shouted back, as he sent a sharp kick to a man's stomach, making him double over in pain. "They're just being controlled! Lady Mars! Do something! _Now!"_

"Got it! Your Highness!"Mars yelled back, while dodging several men and women with the agility of a cat and the speed of an eagle.

_"Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen! Evil spirits, be gone!" _

The brainwashed, zombie-like people all paused in their footsteps as the ofuda scrolls stuck to their foreheads. There was a moment's deathly silence before the people resumed their attack, the smiles on their faces even wider and more twisted, as if the ofuda scrolls had been a power boost instead of a spell of death. Everyone – save Ramus – was speechless with shock.

_"Impossible!" _Mars shrieked in total disbelief, her distraction resulting in her getting a panda's eye from a paper ball.

"This can't be!" Jadeite said frantically, dodging a swirl of paper tossing balls, half-eaten candy-apples and soft-toys that a mob of wicked-eyed children hurled at him. "Rei's exorcisms have never failed us before!"

Charmant, seated on a throne of black marble and precious stones that was floating high up in the air, merely gave a sly, knowing smile as he inspected his fingernails. "That's because your spells are far too weak. The enchantment I placed on the food these insignificant, vile little insects had so thoughtlessly devoured is the very strongest of its kind. They are now nothing more than zombie-like corpses, empty shells, with no soul, no memories, no sense of self, no…anything. They are my slaves, my puppets, my toys, physically and mentally, and will do whatever I bid, even if it means killing themselves."

_What a monster_, Ramus cursed mentally, as he flew into the air, causing two women to slam – painfully – into each other. "Too weak, you say?" He retorted angrily, fending off three burly men who looked as if they could easily crush him into dust. "We shall see about that! Lady Mars! Archer Knight Jadeite! Combine powers and work together!"

Mars and Jadeite exchanged a look…and nodded.

_"Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen! Evil spirits, be gone!" _

_"In the name of Christ of I order you_

_Wherever you may be hiding within their bodies, show yourselves!_

_You will flee the bodies you are possessing! _

_You will leave!_

_Wherever you may be hiding, leave!_

_You will no longer seek the bodies given by God!_

_In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit,_

_These holy bodies shall forever be forbidden to you!_

_In principle!"_

The ofuda scrolls and Holy Water performed their tasks beautifully. The evil magic purged out of their hearts, bodies and minds, all the people – men, women, and children – fell unconscious to the ground.

But Charmant still had that sick, twisted smile that disfigured his otherwise breathtakingly handsome face. "Not bad. Not bad. But that was only a warm-up. Come to think about it, I really should have brought some popcorn and Cola along. After all, watching you lot handle the real thing…is going to be a movie of sorts. A horror movie. A bloody movie. A movie of screams and shrieks and…death. One of the best I have ever seen, I am sure._ WELL…LET THE MOVIE BEGIN!_"

All of a sudden, the thirteen of them found themselves surrounded by the handsome young waiters and beautiful young waitresses of the restaurant they had visited just now. They still had on their faces those pleasant, polite, friendly smiles that they had welcomed the thirteen warriors with. But now there was something about those smiles that gave one the creeps.

There was something…evil about them.

"What is this?" Ramus asked Charmant mockingly. "What is this? What exactly is this? If you think you're going to watch a movie about us freaking out from a few weird grins, you've got another thing coming."

"But it _is_ going to be a horror movie, my dear little brother-in-law." Charmant replied. "It _is. Just watch…" _he snapped his fingers.

The air around the waiters and waitresses shimmered and flickered. They twisted and contorted. Flesh and cloth gave way to fur. Everyone was mesmerised by the transformation though it made them sick. Before their eyes, the charming waiters and pretty waitresses became monsters – monsters with wild, matted hair, flame-coloured fang-like teeth, enormous stature and swollen bellies. Huge, dark, feathered wings that served to enhance the monstrosity of their features sprang from their shoulders. Their strange, hideous grins made even Uranus suppress a shiver.

"Oh my god." Jupiter shook her head. The expression on her face was one of stunned horror as she surveyed the monsters. "Oh my god. Oh my god."

As pale as death, Venus took a step back. _Oh my god is right. _She mentally mused. _Oh my god is so right. To think that just now Jupiter and I had been practically throwing ourselves over an ugly, evil monster. What would've happened if Nikos and Kevin – my dear, sweet, precious Kevin – had not stopped us? Oh thank you, boys! You're the greatest!_

"These pets of mine love to eat." Charmant purred gently. "And they have been complaining bitterly to me that they've tired of the food I give. Hence I have promised to give them a new treat. A new type of delicacy that they have never tasted before, which would be…you lot. My pets, dinner is served."

The monsters gave a cry of absolute delight. They had never tasted human flesh or drank human blood before. They have only heard that both were delicious – indescribably delicious. And now their chance to feast upon long-dreamed-of delicacies was here. Screaming ravenously, they charged.

"You guys keep these monsters busy! I will take care of the man-whore!"

Kunzite and Venus nodded. "Got it!"

Summoning his powers of flight, Ramus flew into the air until he was at the same level with Charmant. "Enough is enough, man-whore. You're going down. Now."

Charmant rose from his airborne throne with arrogant dignity. "We shall see about that, won't we, my little lamb?"

"I am not a little lamb." Ramus replied, his voice so cold and so quiet that, had Charmant been less the madman he was, he might have shrank back in fear.

"I would warn you that I will not go easy on you just because you're a child. All is fair in love and war."

"I would not go easy on you either, man-whore."

The two Princes circled each other for moments, sizing each other up.

Then Ramus attacked.

When he thought back about that fight, many centuries later, in the era of Crystal Tokyo, Prince Pantaleon Orion Eveningstar will admit that Prince Charmant, despite being misguided by the dark magic to whom he had sold his soul to, was had been every inch a worthy opponent and one of the fiercest, most skilful warriors he had ever been privileged to meet and fight with.

That airborne fight had been like no other.

What particularly distinguished it was that Ramus could barely stay upright. _Barely stay upright. _He had been – and still was – trained everyday in combat and weaponry since he was four years old, by an excellent teacher who, though strict, was kind and most tolerant with him. He had been becoming an increasingly skilful and experienced fighter, he had regularly sparred with and bested even those who had been most experienced in martial-arts – friends like Makoto, Haruka and Kevin – but…it was the first time he had came across someone like Charmant.

To say that Charmant was a ferociously powerful killing machine was a brutally honest statement. He had not been kidding when he said that he would not go easy on Ramus. He was practically kicking and punching the little boy with such force, such strength, and such speed, that Ramus' blocks were mostly ineffective.

Finally, Ramus was able to counterattack with good offensive moves, but Charmant was able to avoid or block more than half of them. A punch sent Ramus rolling. Despite himself, Ramus felt his strength ebbing. His accelerated healing factor had taken care of the cuts and bruises he had received, but it could not prevent his stamina from wearing out.

It had to end now.

As quick as lightning, he sprang back to his feet as Charmant approached him.

"_Divine Feat!"_

Dodging a roundhouse kick in the nick of time, Ramus thrust the spear of light he had conjured deep into Charmant's heart.

What happened next, however, caused Ramus to pale and shrink back.

A twisted grin deformed the exquisitely calm and composed expression that had taken shape on Charmant's face since the fight started.

Slowly, carefully, he pulled the spear of light out.

There was not even a drop of blood.

There was not even a wound. At all.


	8. Chapter 8

_Slowly he tightened his grip around her slim waist, peppering her face with kisses. Her silky, lovely, lustrous hair slipped between his fingers as he whispered, "God, Usako…"_

_She placed her dainty white hands on his face, patting it gently. "Mamo-chan, you have to wake up."_

_"What do you mean, __Usako?" Mamoru asked, his eyes eagerly devouring the curves of her perfectly naked, perfectly voluptuous body, as smooth and white as porcelain. He licked his lips like a hungry wolf and pressed his own naked, smooth, lean, beautifully well-defined and well-muscled body against hers, his arousal evident by the long solid man-meat marble his manhood had become. "I am wide awake."_

_Usagi patted his face again gently. "No, you're not, Mamo-chan. You have to wake up. It is not that I do not enjoy this…but now is not the time. Our friends need us__ now. They're in danger."_

_Their friends needed them? Their friends were in danger? Suddenly everything was melting before his eyes, including his Usako's ethereal, beautiful face. "Usako –"_

Another patting to his face, this time slightly harder

"Mamo-chan, wake up. Our friends are in danger. I can sense it. We've got to help them."

Mamoru's eyes fluttered open…and stared into Usagi's face. Her hands were on his face, just like they were in his dream – his wonderful, beautiful, perfect, blissful, exotic, erotic dream. _Pity that it was only a dream. Pity. _He inwardly glared at the dress that his Usako was wearing today. Its style was far too provocative for her, but also seemed to fit the woman she had become perfectly. That had always been in the magic of Ramus' sewing. It flaunted his sister's enchanting beauty and voluptuous form, but in an artistic natural way that made her outshine other women as the moon outshines all the stars.

_That dress really suits her, doesn't it? _A naughty little voice whispered in Mamoru's mind. The dress really exposed a lot of flesh. Its soft, elegant fabric brought out the perfect whiteness of her skin, her fair eyelashes and dark eyebrows. _You really should thank Ramus for picking it for her. It sure gave our eyes a feast. It sure gave us a most delicious dream. Just think, one day, that dream will come true. One day, she'll be ours. Completely ours. Only ours. _

"Mamo-chan, you can sleep later. Right now, we have to help Ramus and the others. They need us." Usagi said gently. She was completely unaware of the dirty thoughts that were consuming her fiancé's mind.

"I got it, Usako." Mamoru replied, suppressing an angry moan as he did. There goes the rest of his date with Usako. A date that, as he saw it, was both fortunate and unfortunate. Fortunate in the sense that none of their busybody friends was tagging along or had popped out of the blue or bumped into them "coincidentally" or was spying on them. Unfortunate in the sense that his Usako had, most unsurprisingly, made quite an impression, in the dress she was wearing. All the males they had come across while strolling in the park had blatantly looked at his Usako up and down, imaginations filling in the details that her lubricous outfit concealed. Thoroughly embarrassed at such ogling, Usako had blushed and drew closer to him – much to his inner joy. He responded to all the envious looks he received from the males with an icy, triumphant glare that clearly shouted _"She's mine! So back off, sucker!"_ The intensity of his glare was such that not even the most adventurous man dared to make a move on the exquisite, mouthwatering treasure that adorned his right arm, and wisely choose to stay out of their way.

To the females who had the audacity to throw looks of jealousy and envy at his Usako – his precious, beloved Usako who had done them no wrong and would not even hurt a fly – he responded with a look of such distaste and indifference that they quickly turned the other way. Obviously this was not a man to be trifled with.

Mamoru and Usagi had found a cool, breezy shade under the abundantly leafy canopy of an unusually large, sturdy tree. It was in a rather secluded, quiet area of the park that not many people knew of, and hence the perfect place to have a rest from the hot sun. Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief and slowly sank to the ground, leaning against the tree. The next thing Usagi knew, however, her head was lying on Mamoru's lap, and he was gazing lovingly into her eyes and humming a lullaby while stroking her hair – prompting the nineteen-year-old girl to blush beef-red. He wanted her to have a good rest. He wanted her to take a good nap. He wanted to watch her sleep. However, the lullaby did not work on Usako, as he had intended.

It worked on him instead.

Before he even knew it, he was in the Land of Nod, on an enormous feather bed surrounded by candles that won't burn his skin and intoxicating fragrances that only he can smell, and in his arms, as naked as a newborn baby, her face gently flushed with female arousal and her eyes shining with love and desire, was his Usako. It was paradise, perfect, absolute paradise.

Usagi had let him sleep. It was a pleasure to her to watch him. As she saw him smile in his sleep, she knew that he was having a beautiful dream, and had unknowingly smiled as well. The twenty-four-year-old Mamoru Chiba was truly different from the nineteen-year-old Mamoru Chiba. He had promised her that he would become a better man...and he had. He had truly changed. He was no longer the cold, unresponsive, undemonstrative, indifferent man who was always embarrassed by her and would not hesitate to hurt her endlessly just to satisfy his own insecurities. Now…he was tender. He was gentle. He was loving. He was kind. He was attentive. He was expressive. He was desperate to please her. He had to see her everyday.

Now, however, he seemed annoyed. Extremely annoyed. _He must have been having a really wonderful dream. And I spoiled it. _Usagi bit her lip guiltily. "I am sorry for disturbing your sleep, Mamo-chan, but _this is urgent. _The enemy Ramus and the others are fighting now is strong, incredibly strong. They need us now."

"There's no need for you to apologize, Usako." Mamoru said at once, eyes widening. He had sworn never to upset his Usako and he will keep that oath. "No need at all. I am not annoyed or upset with you. Really." _The one I am terribly upset and…murderously annoyed with is the God-forsaken fool that forced you to wake me up. For disturbing my sleep, and spoiling my dream, I will tear the fool into pieces with my bare hands! _Mamoru reached into the air about him, withdrawing a perfect red rose. When the transformation was done, he looked at Usagi through the half-mask expectantly. "Your turn, Usako."

Usagi nodded. _"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"_

Ramus was becoming tired. Charmant was far stronger than he had imagined. The fight had become nasty, extremely one-sided. The little Prince had been almost decapitated, had his arm twisted and some bones broken, and was now taking punishment – repeated blows to the body, the face…and he cannot get even one shot in retaliation. His healing factor seemed unable to keep up with the severe bruises and unbearable pains he was receiving.

Slapping a hand around Ramus' throat, Charmant slowly lifted him even higher up into the air, his purple eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Angrily, Ramus pulled at the hand on his throat, but it will not budge. Instead its grip on his throat tightened.

"Make a choice, Ramus." Charmant said. The expression on his face was now almost kind. "Accept me with pleasure as your brother-in-law… and help me to win your sister's heart from that pathetic weakling…or you shall die."

Ramus' reply was to stare deep into Charmant's purple eyes.

_"Look in my eyes, Prince Charmant." _Carefully, quietly, expertly, Ramus started to weave a spell of hypnotic mind-control on Charmant. _"Be in my eyes. Be in me." _

The will slowly went out of Charmant's eyes as, bit by bit, the spell was completed. His grip loosened, enough for Ramus to break free and fly higher up into the air.

_"Providence's Cross!"_

The ten super-heated spheres of light sent Charmant flying a considerable distance. An enormous wave of dark satisfaction washed over Ramus as the dark Prince staggered like a drunkard and spat out a mouthful of blood. The heat and force of the attack had been incredibly powerful and had taken him completely by surprise. His tunic and cape were now scorched and ruined. His neat, sophisticated hair was now shriveled. While steadying himself, Charmant gritted his teeth and inwardly swore to give the hopelessly audacious, irredeemably foolish little boy the beating of his life for daring to trick him and ruin his best suit. _His very best suit. Now how was he going to court and charm Usagi like this?_

But Ramus was not done. He wanted more. He had one final card to play.

_"Runes of legend, myth and lore_

_Grant my words the power to soar_

_And bind this evil evermore!"_

Charmant could not breathe. The chain of Ancient Runes that had appeared out of nowhere and had coiled him up tightly was suffocating him, its grip tightening in accordance to Ramus' tightening fist.

"If you are a good man who truly loves my sister, and had won her heart through the usual, honourable methods, convincing her of your affection and sincerity, I honesty have no objections to you being my brother-in-law. But since you are not a good man, and you do not truly love my sister, and you seek to possess her through the darkest of evil magic, I cannot accept you as my brother-in-law. You're not even worthy to be a suitor or an admirer. You're nothing but a madman and a monster."

The pupils and irises of Charmant's eyes vanished as he took in the words. The purple of his eyes darkened to an unnatural glowing black as he summoned his magic.

In a burst of tremendous dark power, Ramus was sent flying. His blue eyes darkened in despair as he realised that his spell was broken – the chain of Ancient Runes that he had planned to use to squeeze the life out of the dark Prince had been completely destroyed. Thoroughly exhausted and drained, Ramus could do nothing but watch as Charmant approached him. His eyes went wide as he realised that Charmant's magic had not only broken his binding spell, but had also restored his ruined clothes and hair to bewildering perfection. He looked every inch a Prince. He looked as if he had never gotten into a fight in the first place. He made it seem as if the violent, bloody, chaotic airborne battle that he had just engaged Ramus in had never happened. _It does not matter. _Ramus thought to himself. _No matter how handsome he is, or how splendidly he is dressed, he is nothing more than a madman, a monster, a rapid dog that is attacking innocents and drinking their blood and relishing in their screams because it is being denied the enormous piece of juicy, succulent meat (my sister) that it is obsessed with. _

The twisted smile back on his face, Charmant clutched Ramus' face in one hand, taking a good look at the boy. _He really is a fine-looking boy, like the sculpture of a skilful Greek artisan. Too bad he has a viper for a tongue and a bonfire for a temper…and he actually hurt me. No matter. He just needs some discipline. Serious discipline. There's nothing a good beating won't fix. I shall have him sent off to the farthest boarding school in the universe first thing after Usagi and I are happily, blissfully married…_

"You're weak and tired, aren't you, little lamb?"

"_I! AM! NOT! A! LITTLE! LAMB!"_ With that, Ramus spat onto Charmant's face.

There was a moment's stunned silence, before Charmant wiped the spittle off with a handkerchief that he pulled out of thin air. "You're going to regret that, little lamb."

Grabbing Ramus by the throat again, Charmant slowly lifted him up. Ramus winced and gasped as the grip became tight – so painfully tight that was becoming real difficult for him to breathe.

"Is there any reason why I should not squeeze the life out of you as you tried to squeeze mine?"

"Because he is my little brother, Charmant. _Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" _


	9. Chapter 9

"Charmant, why are you doing this?" Usagi, clad in full Eternal Sailor Moon regalia, asked him sadly. The Charmant she knew was not the type of person who would brainwash innocent people or attack her dear friends or threatening her beloved little brother while suffocating him. _But her eyes told her otherwise. _That _Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss _had been a highly reluctant, left-with-no-choice attack, one that she only launched to save her little brother from suffocation. Ramus had flown to her side with lightning speed the instant he was freed from the vice-like grip, his eyes wide with alarm. "Sister." He gripped her exquisitely sculpted arm tightly, worriedly. "You should not have come. You should not have."

Eternal Sailor Moon patted Ramus on the head gently, a comforting smile on her lips. "I had to come. I should be here. If I had been one second late, you would have been dead."

Tuxedo Kamen, Eternal Sailor Moon's ever-present shadow, narrowed his eyes dangerously as he recognized Charmant and drew as close as he could to the woman he loved. _I knew it. I so knew it. He is a monster. A sadistic, bloodthirsty, murderous monster that hides his ugliness behind a pretty face. _Anger burned in Tuxedo Kamen like molten metal as he realized that Charmant was staring at his Usako with complete, unadulterated adoration, wholly oblivious to anything and everything but her. _A monster that is in lust with MY Usako and has the audacity to make eyes at her when I am just beside her. Sorry, son of a bitch, SHE IS MINE! AND! I! DO! NOT! SHARE! _

Ramus could not help but give a wry smile as he took in the look of absolute, indescribable hatred and jealousy that Tuxedo Kamen was shooting at Charmant. Relief – warm, glorious relief washed over him. _Hell hath no fury like a Prince of Earth scorned, _he mentally quoted, recalling a nasty incident that happened yesterday – one that involved a frenzied man and two gravely wounded cats. _We shall see how you deal with Chiba-san, madman. Formidable, swift and strong you may be, but I seriously doubt that you can toss someone as powerful as him around like a ragdoll as you did me. Besides, do you think that Sister will accept you after seeing you for the monster that you truly are? Chances are that you'll die a cruel and most painful death as a rejected, disappointed, bitter suitor…_

"Charmant, why are you doing this?" Usagi repeated, as she slowly approached her old friend, before her lover or her brother could stop her. _Typical Usagi. _They thought simultaneously. _Always the gentle approach first. _

_What do you think, Chiba? _Ramus telepathically asked his future brother-in-law wryly, suppressing a somewhat exasperated sigh. His sister was really far too kind for her own good. _You know just as well as I do that he is a madman and a monster. He is a ferociously powerful killing machine, as single-minded as an animal and as ruthless as Hitler. I practically threw everything I had at him, and he just shrugs it off, as if they were nothing but toys. He is not a creature that can be reasoned with. He is obsessed with my sister – your lover and future wife – and he will stop at absolutely nothing to possess her. And I say we toast him fast before he does anything bad to her._

_Toast him? Oh, trust me, Ramus; I am practically dying to toast him. I want to pull his limbs out of his sockets. I want to rearrange his face. I want to break his jaw and banish his soul to the worst legions of hell so that I can hear his screams and shrieks of pain as he burns in eternal torment. But what will your sister say? You know her temper just as well as I do. All we can do now is to guard her and attack should he make a move. _Tuxedo Kamen replied in his mind with a sigh. Jealousy, possessiveness, irritation, and pride in his Queen-to-be warred within him, but he subdued his emotions to let her do as he pleased. Ramus looked as though he wanted to argue, but bit his lip and kept quiet instead. His future brother-in-law had a good point. All they could do now was to protect his sister.

"Why?!" Charmant retorted, snapping back to reality from the state that he had been entranced into by thoroughly relishing in Usagi's beauty, which was only enhanced by her Eternal Sailor Moon regalia. His eyes were fierce. His countenance held an expression of confusion and wonder. "I should be the one asking the questions, Usagi! Why are YOU squandering your time, your secrets, and your love on pathetic creatures that are not even comparable to your pretty last finger?! They don't know how to love you the way you deserve to be! How can a swan like you possibly be engaged to a toad like Mamoru Chiba?! What did he propose to you? _Wealth? Jewels? Luxury? Security? Love? Are you out of your senses? He does not know how to treat a woman well! Hell, he does not know how to love!"_

"Charmant, please." Eternal Sailor Moon said gently. "My fiancé, my brother, and my friends are not the pathetic, indifferent creatures that you say they are. They are not your enemies either. You believe that our friendship is true, don't you? Then please trust them and the people of this planet. Please stop this madness. This is not like you."

"I see."

As quick as lightning, Charmant leaped high over Usagi, drawing a sword out of thin air as he lunged towards Tuxedo Kamen. _"THIS MONSTER HAS BEWITCHED YOU, HASN'T HE? WELL, I SHALL KILL HIM AND FREE YOU OF HIS SPELL!"_

"_Charmant, no! Tuxedo Kamen, look out!" _Eternal Sailor Moon shrieked in alarm.

Instinctively, expertly, Tuxedo Kamen blocked the sword blow with his cane. When the two men's eyes met, they instantly saw in each other a mortal foe. They knew that they were enemies that can never be reconciled or reach even the shakiest, most fragile truce. They knew that they both loved the same young woman with all their hearts, and hated each other to the core for it.

"Usako! Ramus! You two go help the others! I'll take care of him!"

"But Mamo-chan…"

"Go! Now!"

"Chiba's right, Sister! The others need us! Let's go!" Ramus dragged the extremely reluctant, almost-protesting Eternal Sailor Moon down to where their friends were hard-pressed in fighting against the monsters.

"You did that on purpose." Charmant growled, his purple eyes narrowing ever so dangerously. "You did not want her near me, so you provided a distraction."

Tuxedo Kamen gave him an evil smile. "Perhaps. I wanted her to stay back. I wanted to have you all to myself. After all, at the end of day, it is mainly between you and me. We both love Usako with all of our hearts and souls, but only one of us can have her."

Charmant nodded, as he tried to force his sword onwards against the cane. "Exactly. And that person is going to be me. Usagi _will_ be my wife and my Queen, and share my bed and my crown."

"We shall see about that." Tuxedo Kamen replied in a voice that seemed too twisted and terrifying for a man like him. _"We shall see about that."_ The thought of Charmant kissing _his_ Usako and taking husbandly privileges with her brought a murderous anger to his heart. The fire of his rage intensified ferociously as he recalled how this monster had dared to touch _his _Usako with his filthy hands and had dared to undress _her _with his unworthy eyes. The fury that burned in him now was such that the former, gentle blueness of the afternoon sky was chased away by the darkness of frightening, ominously gathering storm clouds. Nature itself was changing its mood in accordance to its master's.

_Come sky high or hell low, no man will take away my Usako from me, and I will silence anyone who gets in my way…_

The Sailor Senshi and the Generals were not faring well at all. Everyone bore bleeding wounds made by the monsters' fangs and razor-sharp claws. They were tired, battered, desperate, running out of options…and hope. No one had the breath left to curse or cry for help. The monsters, on the other hand, were not in the least winded, almost unscratched, and were ruthlessly determined to _kill and feast. _Charmant had done his homework regarding his opponents, and had hence made special preparations. _Fatally special preparations. _He had starved the monsters for several days so that they will go after any flesh or blood when he ordered them to attack. And…he had blessed them with special gifts of strength, speed, stamina, and worst of all, _immunity. _

Armed with the blessings of their master, the monsters practically shrugged off everything that the Sailor Senshi and the Generals could throw at them, as if they were nothing more than paper balls. Even the superior powers of the Outer Senshi were useless. Against these hungry-looking monsters that seemed inexhaustible, _World Shaking, Deep Submerge, Submarine Reflection, and Dead Scream _were only useful in creating respectable-sized craters everywhere, instead of vanquishing the enemies in an instant. Uranus was thrashed to the ground. Tucked under an arm, Neptune received an utterly humiliating spanking. A punch deflected a _Dead Scream _attack back at Pluto, sending her slamming painfully into a wall. A towering monster destroyed Saturn's _Silence Wall _with repeated punching and kicking, and backhanded her, flinging her to where Pluto was struggling to get up. Mars' _Mars Flame Sniper _was completely crushed by brute force. Jupiter was nearly killed by her own _Jupiter Oak Evolution, _which the monsters deflected back at her with backhands. Venus' _Venus Love and Beauty Shock _was tossed harmlessly to one side. The monsters gave their versions of thank-you-so-much-for-the-free-bath smiles to Mercury after her _Mercury Aqua Rhapsody_ attack, making the Senshi of Water seethe with embarrassment and anger. The shrouding fog that Mercury created with _Sabao Spray _in a desperate attempt to confuse her enemies turned out to be ineffective, as the monsters all had razor-sharp senses, and it actually hindered her friends more than the monsters.

Resorting to physical attacks with martial-arts and weapons such as swords, arrows, spears and daggers was not much better. While it did inflict a little damage on the monsters, it was not enough to stop them – they were simply too strong and too quick. They kept dealing staggering blows, as if they had been born to fight and kill until the end of time.

It was then that the Sailor Senshi and the Generals heard the sweetest sounds ever – the very sounds that indicated that their salvation had arrived.

"_Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"_

"_Providence's Cross!"_

There was a flash of blinding, yet indescribably soft and gentle light as the two attacks merged into one. When the Sailor Senshi and the Generals were able to see again, they discovered that the monsters were all gone. There was not even a strand of hair left of them. All their wounds had completely vanished as well. Their outfits were restored to bewildering perfection. If was as if they had never been severely injured or had their outfits torn in the first place. They all gave a huge sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry for being so late, everyone." Eternal Sailor Moon said apologetically, an awkward smile on her face.

"No need to apologize, Princess." Kunzite said kindly. "No need at all. Punctuality is unimportant now. What's important is that we're still alive and well."

"That's right." Venus smiled. "We're all hunky dory now that you and Ramus have got those monsters off our backs."

"Eternal Sailor Moon, where's Tuxedo Kamen?" Jadeite asked, noticing his absence. _Everybody knows that he follows you wherever you go, even if it is to hell itself…_

Ramus gave a strange little smile. "Up there. Fighting his love-rival."

"Sounds like Romeo and Paris duelling over Juliet. Or Menelaus and Paris fighting over Helen." Nephrite said thoughtfully.

"It's romantic." Saturn said dreamily, earning shocked stares from Pluto and Neptune. Both made a mental note to check the books that the little Senshi of Destruction had been reading, and the movies she had been buying and watching, to see if they all suitable for her age.

"It sure is." Uranus replied, grinning broadly. The thought of two Princes fighting to death for their Princess actually excited her.

"We're spared the trouble of taking down that madman." Mars gave a great sigh of relief.

Jadeite's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. _Wonder what will Mamoru do to him? Electrocute him with a lightning bolt? Incinerate him with a fireball? Open the Earth up to swallow him? Open a portal that leads to the worst dimension of fire and brimstone and toss him in? Strangle him to death? Tear him apart with his bare hands?_

_No matter what Mamoru does, he is sure to make this Charmant guy die a most painful death for daring to woo Usagi. _Zoisite wisely put in. _We should pray that our Prince has enough mercy in his heart to make the death swift and painless. We should pray for his soul. _

Jadeite agreed totally.

Eternal Sailor Moon frowned heavily. "Charmant is not a madman or a monster, everyone. He is just…misguided. Confused. Lost. I am sure that I can save him. I do not want them to fight. Charmant is my childhood friend. Mamo-chan is my lover and future-husband. They should be friends, not enemies. I do not want them to fight."

"Then I purpose we all go stop them now." Ramus said. "And we had better be quick about it, because something tells me that their fight is becoming…well…a little more…_intense." _

Intense? Yes. Undoubtedly, it was becoming intense.


	10. Chapter 10

Fierce, bone-chilling winds blew about.

The storm clouds became darker and darker.

Metal clashed against metal, sparks flying with each clash.

Charmant had started off being mockingly gentle towards Tuxedo Kamen, as if certain that victory would definitely be his. But Tuxedo Kamen was infuriated with his gentleness, and attacked all the more fiercely, eventually compelling his opponent to take things more seriously. _I was wrong about him being a pathetic, useless weakling. He IS a formidable warrior, with a gift of swiftness and agility. A rare talent. I could sure use someone like him. Perhaps we've could have even been friends. _Charmant mused to himself, unable to stop himself from admiring the way Tuxedo Kamen fought. The Prince of Earth was cunningly clever with his cane. _Too bad he HAS to die for falling in love with the woman that is meant for me and me only. _

For agonizingly long minutes, neither of them managed to land any solid blows. Dodging Tuxedo Kamen's powerful blows, Charmant counterattacked with deceptive feints and lightning-quick jabs. On the other hand, Tuxedo Kamen instinctively detected Charmant's feints and blocked the true hits in the nick of time. As each successive strike became stronger and faster, the movements of the two men blurred too quickly for anyone to keep up with the fight. It seemed as if the fight would never end, with both men wielding their weapons as if they had been taught the art of combat from the cradle.

Then…

"First blood," Charmant noted with cruel satisfaction, watching the blood drip from where his sword had sliced Tuxedo Kamen's face.

"This?" Tuxedo Kamen asked mockingly, a gloved finger pointing to the thin, shallow cut on his handsome face. An unnatural dark smile toyed with the corners of his mouth. "Why, this is nothing. Absolutely nothing."

With a wave of his hand across his face, Tuxedo Kamen made the cut vanish – he was impervious to physical damage, being able to heal himself instantaneously at will. The dark smile still on his lips, he pressed another barrage of attacks, forcing the frowning Charmant backwards. Even though Charmant was starting to pant from the continued exertion, Tuxedo Kamen wasn't even breaking a sweat. Then the dark magic of which Charmant was so skilful in suggested an evil scheme to his heart.

"We are getting nowhere with this, Endymion. I suggest we try something else." Charmant said.

Tuxedo Kamen stared back at him. "_We _are getting nowhere? It seems to be _you _who are getting nowhere. I can stand to go another ten rounds. But…you seem like you are spent."

"Physically, perhaps." Charmant confessed with a wicked smile. The purple of his eyes gave way to the strange glowing blackness that always came when he was about to cast his magic. Needless to say, the irises and pupils of his eyes vanished as well. "But mentally, no. How about we try for a little _hocus pocus_, Endymion? Or are you as unskilled in the art of magic as you are in the art of pleasing Usagi?"

Tuxedo Kamen merely gave a strange smile in response to the insult and closed his eyes. As he concentrated, the top hat vanished, and the immaculate black-and-white tuxedo faded into the royal attire of Prince Endymion of Earth. His lean, marvellously well-built and well-defined torso and long, powerfully-muscled legs were in a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of pants, both made of an ethereal, navy-blue material, with the shirt having cuffs trimmed in puffed silver. On his hard, broad, robust shoulders were shoulder armour of marvellous craftsmanship, made of pure silver and attached to a navy blue breastplate, all trimmed in silver puffed swirling designs. His narrow waist was adorned by a back-and-front, two-sided waist armour, made of pure silver like his shoulder armour, and of equally fine craftsmanship. His feet were in knee-high armour boots. Fastened to his shoulders by two silver buttons was a long, magnificent cape of midnight-black, lined in ruby-red velvet, flapping in the wind. An ominous-looking sword hung by his side on a silver belt. Tall, large, lean, loose-limbed yet well-muscled, Endymion looked every inch a supremely powerful figure, a man who had been born, bred and raised to rule the world. His eyes, however, were golden when he opened them, completely, utterly golden, lacking pupils and white sclera just like Charmant's.

"I am reasonably skilful in both magic and making my Usako happy." Endymion replied smoothly, staring at Charmant as if he was enormously amused at this pathetic thief who was trying to steal his lover and future-wife away from him.

"We shall see about that."

"Yes. We shall. _Let the hocus pocus begin!_"

Charmant's mistake was to blink. A gigantic blast of magical energy, as golden as amber, sent him flying. When he was finally able to stop, he realised that his nose was bleeding.

Profusely.

Slowly, he wiped the blood away on his embroidered sleeve, the expression on his face ice-cold and incredulously stunned as he observed Endymion approach him. The enigmatic smile on the Prince of Earth's face seemed to be wider.

"A bleeding for a bleeding. I hope that hurts like hell."

Charmant smiled his twisted, knowing little smile again as he tried to stand, though the pain in his nose was rather distracting. "I will admit that it hurt, but it is what I have to endure to get Usagi into my bed and put a ring on her finger, I won't mind you do it again. I won't mind at all."

"That fantasy of yours will never come to pass." Endymion said icily. "Never ever. _You hear?!_ _Never ever! _And by the way, I am not done yet. _So stay down."_

As if pushed, Charmant fell back again, hard. A wry chuckle escaped from his lips. "Power of what they call the _Gold of Gaia, _is it? It won't help you much in the end, Endymion, I assure you. I have enough power to surpass even that of a God."

Suddenly, startlingly, Charmant hinged up into frame.

_"Stay down."_

_"No."_

Endymion raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at how easily Charmant brushed off his magical directive. In fact, he seemed to be emanating a deep, low hum, which was getting louder and more intense as he spoke.

"I have been waiting to be Usagi's husband and Usagi's lover for twelve long years, Mamoru Chiba. I am not going to let these long years of painstakingly, torturously patient waiting to go up in smoke. And I will kill anyone who dares to get in my way. It took everything I had not to kill you on the spot when she told me that you were her fiancé. I knew that you must have seduced her. Bewitched her somehow. And she, being ever so innocent and so naïve and so trusting, fell for it, and doomed herself by doing so. No matter…"

Charmant started to glow brightly, about to unleash his dark powers upon Endymion. His voice took on an otherworldly resonance.

"Your destruction is her salvation. She _will _be my wife and my Queen, and share my bed and my crown _no matter what_."

"Nonsense." Endymion sneered, though his eyes were flashing with rage at the thought of his most precious beloved Usako in another man's bed. "Absolutely nonsense. You speak and dream of nothing but foolishness. Usako is not yours and never will be. She is mine. Mine only. Mine only and forever. She is going to be _my_ wife and _my_ Queen, and share _my_ bed and _my_ crown _no matter what._"

Charmant's eyes widened at this.

_"Dreadful darkness, hear my cry –"_

_"Behold, oh, bring forth and command my will." _An exquisite, hauntingly musical voice spoke behind Charmant.

As a surprised Endymion stared, a silvery-white energy field snaked itself around the equally surprised Charmant, running up and down his body.

_"What is this?!_

_I call on the heart of darkness of night_

_Witchcraft and sorcery unleash your might –"_

Suddenly, he threw his head back, lost in a semi-conscious state, as the energy coalesces into a forcefield encircling him, his head and shoulders visible above it, as he floated within the confines, gently bobbing.

"Usako. Everyone." Endymion said, pleasantly surprised.

"Mamo-chan, please, let me talk to him for a while."

"But…"

"It's all right, Mamo-chan. My spell has contained him and his powers within a binding field. It puts him in a kind of stasis. He can do no harm. Just let me talk to him."

Biting the inside of his mouth, Endymion shot Ramus and the others a glance that clearly pleaded for support and help. To his dismay, the Sailor Senshi – both Inner and Outer – and his Generals simply shrugged their shoulders and looked exasperated. Then he heard Ramus' voice in his head.

_Let her. Sister is the kind of person who needs solid, unarguable evidence. Sister needs to see for herself, with her own two eyes, how insane and monstrous this Prince of Darkness truly is. With things at this stage, he's bound to lose it and snap right in front of her. With all of us here, he cannot touch a single hair on her head anyway, even if he manages to break her binding spell. Let her. All we can do now is see how it goes. _

With a great sigh, the Prince of Earth nodded to Eternal Sailor Moon, though he knew well that this was not an enemy that can be reasoned with, not even by his Usako. Ramus was right. Again. All he could do now was to watch the "nice little chat" and draw his Usako to safety should anything go wrong. Eternal Sailor Moon slowly approached the constrained, semi-conscious dark Prince, sadness and pity evident in her beautiful eyes and her ethereal moon-white face. Charmant, in turn, tilted his head to stare at her, a glimmer of clarity in his purple eyes. The expression on his face was soft and sad; the expression of one who had been betrayed by the one he loved most.

"Why, Usagi? Why?" He said, fighting desperately to focus. "Why? Why treat me like this?"

Eternal Sailor Moon gave a soft sigh. "It is for your own good, Charmant. If you stay on this path of madness and darkness, you will end up dead."

Charmant did not seem to have heard her. "I thought I meant something special to you." He would have shaken his head if he could. "I thought you genuinely cared for me. I thought I had a special place in your heart. I thought, at least, even if you had not yet learnt to love me as much as I love you, you would view me as a beloved friend."

"You _are_ my friend, Charmant. You _do_ mean something to me. And I _do _genuinely care about you." Eternal Sailor Moon said. "That's why I am doing this. Charmant, the dark magic that you so thoroughly relish in is dangerous. Supremely. It has polluted your soul, your heart, and your mind completely. It has led you to think that everybody here is your enemy. But they are not. I assure you. _They are not. _Please. If you believe that our friendship is true, let me save you. I can use the _Silver Crystal _to purify you. To heal you. Rid you of all the evil magic that has almost doomed your immortal soul to hell. We can renew our friendship. You can get to know the new me. Please."

_Friendship…friendship…friendship?! I DO NOT WANT HER FRIENDSHIP ANYMORE. I WANT HER LOVE!!! AND I CAN'T HAVE IT AS LONG AS HE'S AROUND!!! HE HAS TWISTED EVERYTHING AROUND. HE COMPLETELY TURNED MY USAGI AGAINST ME, AND NOW HE'LL PAY!!!!!!!!!!_

In a burst of tremendous dark power, everyone was sent flying.

"I'll open your eyes for you, Usagi, and show you the truth about him!"

_A massive, crackling ball of dark magical energy…a flash of gold and silver and white…and a girl's high-pitched scream of pain echoed throughout the skies. _

To Endymion's utter horror, the body of Eternal Sailor Moon flew forward into his open arms, her wings vaporised, and her hair and the back of her _kufu _smoking and burning. "Usako." He gasped, holding the limp lithe form in his arms, unable to believe that she had been so foolish as to take the blow that was meant for him. Ramus, the Sailor Senshi, and the Generals stared in stunned horror. His expression as bewildered and unbelieving as the others, Charmant looked down at his hands, as if wondering what exactly they had wrought. Her eyes were closed, her eyes screwed up in untold agony as tears flowed down her blackened cheeks. _"Why?" _He murmured hoarsely, desperately. _"Why did you do that? Usako!" _

Carefully holding Eternal Sailor Moon in his arms, Endymion silently urged her to wake up. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, meeting his stricken gaze. "Mamo-chan," she whispered, a trembling gloved hand reaching up to touch his cheek. He felt his throat tightening; he could hardly breathe. _"Why?"_ He choked out. _"Why?"_

Her now-pale lips curled into a soft, sad smile. A glistening tear trailed down her cheek. "I love you…" She whispered quietly.

Her voice trailed away. Her eyes closed. Her hand fell limp…


	11. Chapter 11

_"Usako?! Usako?! USAKO!!!!" _ Endymion cried desperately, frantically, as he rigorously shook the limp lithe form of Eternal Sailor Moon in his arms, his dark blue eyes firmly fixed on her still, pale face. No answer came despite the cries that would make a madman seem sane, and the constant, rigorous shaking. His mind went numb and empty. _No. No, this cannot be. She cannot be dead. She just cannot be dead. She simply cannot be dead. She is only a young woman of nineteen, in the midsummer of her life, at the peak of her vitality and her beauty and her wit, with a lifetime ahead of her. I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her and I will never allow her to die. Never ever. We have had no time to each other. We still have so much to share with each other. She and I are supposed to create Crystal Tokyo together, and she is supposed to rule by my side as my wife and my Queen. She – _

_Usagi…this weakling is that important to you? You honestly think so highly of him? You love him so much that you can willingly die for him? No. No. It cannot be. You're just misguided. You're just been blinded. You're just enchanted, sung to by a lying siren. You'll be back to normal once I cure you. "Come! Usagi! Come!" _Charmant suddenly shrieked.

A cloud of red dust covered everyone's eyes. When the dust cleared, everyone realized, to their utter horror, that Charmant and Eternal Sailor Moon were gone…

Rain poured relentlessly, mercilessly, from the ominous black sky. Water ran down everyone's stunned, shocked faces in streams. Not that anyone minded, of course. Their undivided attention was completely, fully concentrated on the spectacle that Prince Endymion of Earth was making of himself. To say that he was looking and acting like a rapid dog was the honest, brutal truth. His anguished, furious cries practically echoed throughout the stormy dark skies. His powers were running amok, fueled by the grief and rage that consumed him completely. Lightning bolts and energy balls were carelessly flung about. Towers of fire were shot into the air. Ferociously strong gusts of chilly wind blew about wildly.

_"ENDYMION! STOP IT! NOW!!!"_

Endymion stepped back from Ramus, pulling his wrists roughly away from his vice-like grip. But the little Prince of the Silver Millennium was not done. "What are you trying to do? Kill us? Destroy this planet with your fury? This isn't going to bring Sister back."

Endymion gritted his teeth as he slapped his forehead with a hand. "I let him take her."

"Now is not the time for that, Endymion." Ramus said flatly. "It does not matter who is at fault here. What matters is that we find Sister and save her quick. Time is of the essence."

"You're right." Endymion took a deep breath to calm down. His mind slowly cleared itself of the dark bloody haze of anger and grief as his brain focused on what needs to be done. "Let's find her. _Mercury! Get to work! Now!_"

"No." Ramus said, before Mercury could say anything. "Her computer will not work. Neither will Nephrite's horoscopes, nor Neptune's mirror, nor Saturn's senses. He has a mental barrier that is simply too powerful to be breached. The tracking methods that we usually depend on will not work. Not this time. We would need something else. Something far stronger, something far more potent."

"Hitting the books and scrolls is too time-consuming, Ramus, you know that. And we have to get to Usako as soon as possible." Endymion snapped impatiently.

"Yes, I know." Ramus replied, his lips curling into the enigmatic smile which was his trademark. "This is precisely why I have prepared this." He took out a small piece of paper from his pocket. "This is a tracking spell invented by the Goddess Selene herself. I borrowed it. It should do the trick. But I will need your help, Endymion.

Ramus slipped his hand into Endymion's free one. He held out the piece of paper so that Endymion could see it.

"Now say this spell out loud with me."

Slowly, groggily, Usagi attempted to open her eyes, confused as to what happened. _Am I at home? How strange…_

The sleek smoothness of silk greeted her bare feet as she shifted.

_Where am I? Where are Mamo-chan and Ramus and the others? They've never left me all alone in the house before…_

It took some eye-rubbing for Usagi to get used to the dark lighting. Suddenly, she got a whiff of a familiar scent from the pillow.

_Pine and mint…pine and mint…wait a minute…_

Her memory came back to her in a rush. _Charmant. He tried to hurt Mamo-chan…but I took the hit…all I knew next where pain and darkness…he must have taken me here._

Yes, it made perfect sense.

"I trust you slept well, Usagi." A voice positively dripping with velvety-softness spoke from a corner. "Your wounds seem to have completely healed as well."

_He's right. The pain is gone. Completely. It is like as if I had never been injured in the first place. But still…_

Charmant carefully watched Usagi's face in the dark. Her slumber had actually been some kind of erotic sex movie to him, with those perfect breasts rising up and down with each breath, her stomach slightly concave. She looked completely at peace and relaxed during sleep, emphasizing how beautiful she truly was. Her moon-white skin and hair, ever a river of copper and bronze and gold, coupled with the virginal-white, flowing gown that he had dressed her in, contrasted sharply with his pure dark-purple silk sheets, making her seem as if she was glowing.

"Charmant, please, you really have to listen to me."

But he loved hearing her soft haunting voice more.

"The dark forces inside you are incredibly powerful. They have twisted your morality and tainted your soul and mind. Let me –"

"Are they dark…or they simply misunderstood?" Charmant interrupted Usagi casually as he strolled over to her. "True. The magic that I employed is extremely powerful. I am extremely powerful. There are those who fear power, so they call it dark. But for people like us, Usagi…such distinctions do not exist. Your _Silver Imperium Crystal _is incredibly, indescribably powerful too, isn't it? Powerful enough to destroy the universe or change the very course of fate and destiny, is it not? By the way, welcome to my humble abode."

_Humble abode? Humble abode? _The entire room was probably the size of Mamoru's entire apartment – the bed alone was as large as his kitchen. Covered with luxurious dark-purple silk sheets, the bed was like a lake, with scattered, soft fluffy pillows and large ornate lamps on top of antique bed stands on either sides of the bed. But Usagi was not in the mood to admire anything, not when there were more pressing matters at hand. A seed of alarm had taken root in her mind and was dangerously close to sprouting when she realised that she did not have her broach with her – meaning that her _Silver Imperium Crystal _was gone.

"Yes. My _Silver Crystal does_ possess tremendous powers, but it has never been for selfish or trivial reasons, not since its birth. It has always been used for love, for life, for all that is good. And there _is_ a distinction between you and me, Charmant. There simply _is._ I do not practice dark magic. I will never brainwash innocent people into becoming my slaves. I will never hurt the friends of the person I claim to love and attempt to kill the one whom he fancies simply because she is not me." Usagi said flatly, though her voice had lost none of its gentleness.

Charmant stared long and hard for Usagi for several moments. "Is that really what you view me as now, Usagi?" He spoke at last, an expression of angry hurt and genuine sadness spread on his countenance. "A madman? A monster? A murderer? An obsessive stalker? A son of Evil who relishes in the blackest of hocus pocus?"

Usagi shook her head as she tried to smile at him. "No. I still view you as a good friend, a good friend who is just misunderstood and misguided. And I want to help you. I want to save you."

"The one who is misguided and deceived is not me, Usagi, it is you." Charmant retorted, in a strangely gentle tone that made Usagi stare at him. It seemed as if he was a patient teacher lecturing a stubborn student. "Usagi, I am not evil. Neither are my powers. The true evils of this universe…are actually the very human beings that you so selflessly yet foolishly protect. They are the filthiest and most wretched creatures of all. Look at them, Usagi, take a good look at them. They indulge in horrendous crimes such as lies, theft, adultery, rape, and murder. They engage in devastating wars that cause untold bloodshed and irreversible destruction, ruthlessly, permanently tearing families apart and destroying homes. They even mistreat their mother, their womb – the planet Earth itself. She deserves their loyalty and protection. But they spoil her lands, poison her oceans, and blacken her skies. They're killing her. Mamoru Chiba himself is the worst, Usagi; you should know that better than anyone else. You once lost everything because of your hopeless love for him – everything. Everything – your heart, your soul, yourself, everything. You gave him your heart; he took it away and broke it to smithereens. You gave him your soul; he kept it and scarred it. You gave him yourself and he never returned the whole you to you. You were lost to yourself, Usagi. Because of him, you can never be the bright, carefree, spirited, happy girl that you once were. He has hurt you terribly, unforgivably before, and there is always the chance that he will again. You know that, I know you do. But yet you still took him back though he did not deserve a second chance at all. This I don't understand. Why do you let him take advantage of you like this? Why are you so devoted to a worthless man who only learnt how precious you were to him after he buried your innocence and dried your tears and killed your heart? Why?"

"Because Mamo-chan has proven how truly, genuinely sorry he is for everything that he has done to me in the past." Usagi replied with a small smile. "He has shown me how humble and repentant he truly is. He is no longer the cold, undemonstrative, unresponsive, indifferent man who views me as an embarrassment and would not hesitate to hurt me simply to satisfy his pride, his insecurities, and his doubts. The man that he is now is different. As different from the man he was once as day and night. Now…he makes me feel loved. He makes me feel wanted. He makes me feel appreciated. He makes me feel needed. He makes me…happy. That's why I've allowed him into that special place in my heart again. And the human beings of Earth are not as terrible and irredeemable as you view them to be, Charmant. It _is_ true that human beings are not perfect, and sometimes they screw up bad, very bad. But it does not mean that they cannot be good or are not good, they can be and still are. Earth may be plagued with many evils, but human beings have a gift that enables them to survive and believe in a better tomorrow, a gift born of tears and joy, the gift…of hope. As long as there is still hope, one can still find truth, beauty, and goodness in the world, and work hard to create a better world with both joys and sorrows."

There was a moment's deathly silence. "Charmant, your magic _is_ dark and evil. Whatever you are doing is wrong. All of it. You pretend not to know it, but in reality you do. I know you do. Please. Let me help you. Let me save you before it is too late. I really do not want to see you destroy yourself and send your immortal soul to hell."

"Enough." Charmant said. "Enough. Your illness is even more serious than I imagined it to be, Usagi. You need to rest. I will come see you later."

"Charmant…"

"Enough. Don't try to tell me that you're not ill or poisoned or anything, Usagi. You _are_. You simply _are_. If you are not sick or poisoned or brainwashed or deceived, you would've agreed to what I have said. I love you, Usagi; I truly, genuinely love you. You know it and I know it. True love is faultless."

Usagi shook her head. "I once thought that true love was faultless too. But after everything I have been through with Mamo-chan, I understand better now. Love does have its faults. Harmful, ruthless love is more frightening than hatred. And your love for me appears to be this kind of love, Charmant. If you do not wake up soon, it would be too late."


	12. Chapter 12

"Are we in the right place?" Those were the first words to come out of Uranus' mouth.

"It is so chilly but there is not enough moisture in the atmosphere to make ice or snow." Mercury murmured, as a concerned Zoisite unfastened his cape to wrap it around her.

"There is evil, evil in its purest form…but also sadness – sadness stemmed from extreme loneliness. It is as if nothing had been here for ages." Mars whispered, as she observed her surroundings.

"We shouldn't be surprised, actually." Nephrite spoke up, though his tone was uneasy. "That monster has sold his body, his mind, and his soul to madness, carnal lust, and the darkest powers of the universe. Can such a man be expected to be a good ruler, or his kingdom to be a paradise realm?"

"It's more than that, Nephrite." Jadeite replied quietly. "This dimension _was _a blessed realm of beauty, life and light once upon a time, I can sense it. But then something terrible happened, something so terrible that a darkness came upon the land, a great darkness so powerful that banished the fairies of spring and summer, and chased away the spirits of fruitfulness and plenty."

"Jadeite is right." Ramus put in, his face grave and his blue eyes soft with a hint of sadness. "Just that…the darkness has not only banished the seasons and spirits of life, it permeates everything now: the earth, the rocks, even the very air itself."

"I feel it in the bones of the earth, in its very soul. By the Gods, this is an ill-omened world, forsaken by life and hope." Endymion murmured. The barest hint of a breeze slipped through the group.

Uranus sighed. "The winds mourn."

Neptune shut her eyes as she drew nearer to Uranus for comfort. "The seas are silent."

"Time does not exist in this world." Pluto's voice was barely above a whisper. "The darkness that has conquered this world has placed a permanent halt on its flow."

"This dimension is but an inch away from Death itself. Nobody can live here." Saturn said flatly. Her face was as grave as that of Ramus' and was as white as a sheet.

It was little wonder that everyone was buzzing over the state of the dimension that the spell had transported them to. There was a chilly twilight all about. Before them, a starkly silent, rocky plain stretched out, devoid of anything resembling life. A mountain range dotted the distant horizon. Shrouded by dark gray and black clouds, the sky was scarcely visible.

"All right." Ramus spoke at last. "Enough with admiring the "breathtaking" scenery. Sister needs us now."

"Mercury –"

"No need for that." Endymion spoke up. "We already know where she is."

A confused frown darkened Kunzite's brow. "We do, Your Highness?"

Ramus nodded, smiling that enigmatic smile again. "Yes. We do. Everyone, look there." He pointed a finger in the north direction. "Look hard. Look carefully."

The Sailor Senshi and Generals obeyed.

Gradually, their eyes were able to make out a castle, an enormous, powerful castle that seemed strangely unfitting for this desolate realm. Thrusting turrets and spikes pierced the air. The multitude of diamond-paned windows it had was rather astounding, considering the "scenery" of the land. It appeared to be built entirely of the finest, most exquisitely polished white marble; its walls indescribably smooth, yet formidable, and stripped bare of the vines that one would expect to come crawling up.

Venus frowned in disapproval. "A beauty like that does not deserve such a master."

"Yes, indeed. It is undeniably magnificent." Kunzite said grudgingly. "But also gives one the feeling that whoever lives there is actually living in a prison."

"Then let's get Usako out of that prison at once." Endymion snapped impatiently. He could not wait to get his hands on the thief who dared to steal his Usako and kill him in the cruellest and most painful way imaginable and take his Usako into his arms and smother her with kisses and whisper assurances into her ears that everything was fine now. "Let's fly."

_"What took you all so long? It seemed like an eternity. Nevertheless…the effort you took in reaching my supposedly unreachable realm…deserves a reward. My beautiful, adorable little pets, I have simple tasks for all of you. KILL THEM…"_

The monsters that appeared out of nowhere with that command were nothing short of terrifying: ogres with bulging, filmy eyes, and arms that reached down to their feet; serpentine wraiths that kindled fire as they slithered over the ground; enormous lizards that strode about on their hind legs, with pulsing necks and snapping jaws filled with row upon row of dagger-like teeth; and spirit goblins brandishing deadly swords. All had ghostly, silver-toned bodies, sturdy enough to strike painful blows, yet wispy enough to seem made partly of mist.

The furious battle began. Silvery warriors rushed at the agents of love and justice, slashing and thrusting with blades, claws, and teeth. The seasoned warriors returned the blows in equal measure.

The fighting raged.

The situation now, however, was different. Yes, very different indeed.

The overwhelming hordes of monsters that the agents of love and justice faced now were not imbued with the gift of immunity, like the previous horde was. Indeed, on some level, the Generals and the Sailor Senshi were amusing themselves. Unleashing the full extent of their powers, their attacks sliced through the enemy ranks as if the monsters were nothing more than flies to be swatted. However, with every monster they eliminated, new ones, fiercer, stronger, and quicker, materialized. Then everyone understood. Charmant intended to wear them out and kill them all through this never-ending fight. Their stamina might be superhuman, but certainly not inexhaustible. And the undeniable truth was that they were outnumbered to an indescribable degree. But then again…they had Prince Endymion of Earth and Prince Pantaleon of the Silver Millennium with them.

If the Sailor Senshi and Generals were dangerous, then they were literally unstoppable, two untold powers of destruction disguised as a twenty-four-year-old man and a nine-year-old boy.

Extreme impatience to find Usagi as soon as possible pushed their already potent powers to frighteningly lethal levels.

Ten surprisingly enormous super-heated spheres of light zipped all round the battlefield, darting between the monsters and their chosen preys. Even without touching anything, the spheres radiated enough power to make the creatures warily retreat from the besieged fighters. Impacting on the ground at the very centre of the pack of monsters, the light spheres conveniently stunned all the demons and left a crater the size of which put Uranus' _World Shaking _to shame. Ramus, his hair and eyes wild with wrath, flew from one fray to another, hurling spears of light this way and that, anywhere he spotted someone needing help, and grabbed and electrocuted seriously formidable monsters that his friends cannot handle.

Endymion, however, did not bother with trite attack phrases or florid gestures. He was far too impatient. Pure, concentrated power pulsated from him in huge, arching silvery-golden waves that instantly disintegrated anything in his path. A great heat cooked the earth – towers of flame shot up everywhere in the path of the attackers. A fatally invisible flood poured from the sky, a relentless storm of the purest elemental energy, completely obliterating the monsters that got caught in it. Soothing winds that instantaneously healed all wounds and restored strength and stamina seemed omnipresent, giving the Sailor Senshi and the Generals new fresh courage.

But their process against the monsters mattered little to Endymion.

"_We're wasting time, Ramus!" _ He called up to the little Prince in the air. _"Usako needs us now!"_

Ramus hesitated. "Can they deal with this all by themselves?"

"_Yes! We can!" _Kunzite shouted, as he impaled an ogre with his boomerang. _"Go! Your Highnesses! Go! The Princess Serenity needs you two now! Go! We'll take care of everything here!" _

"_That's right! Your Highnesses! Go!" _Venus shrieked, as a well-aimed _Venus Love and Beauty Shock _took care of three serpent wraiths. _"And please hurry! There's no time! Selene knows what that monster has done to the Princess!"_

"Are you with me, Ramus?" Endymion asked, staring at his little brother-in-law directly in the eye.

Ramus gave him a rare warm smile. "To the death."

Endymion grinned appreciatively, victoriously. _"FOR _USAKO_ AND OUR FUTURE!!!"_

In the blink of an eye, Endymion and Ramus were plummeting towards the castle.

"Your parents?" The expression on Usagi's face was one of stunned, utmost horror. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "You killed your own parents?"

"It cannot be helped." Charmant grinned cruelly. "It was the only way that I could be free and make you my wife and my Queen."

Usagi shook her head. She cannot believe it. It was too much for her to take in. Just too much. The Charmant she remembered was kind and gentle and innocent. The Charmant she remembered would not even lift a finger to hurt a fly. The Charmant she remembered would never do such a thing. What happened to the Charmant she knew and loved as a constant and reliable friend?

"Charmant, what…what…what…have you become?"

"Don't look at me like that, Usagi. It's nothing terrible, really. Their deaths were swift and utterly painless, I assure you. And besides, it was done out of my love for you, for our sake."

It took a while for Usagi to find her voice. _"You…killed your parents, your own parents…who gave you life, who loved you, cared for you, and raised you from infancy…and you say…that it was because of your love for me? And that it is not terrible? _What kind of love makes a man such a cruel and heartless ingrate?"

Charmant stared at her, his expression unreadable. Then his lips curled into a smile that sent chills down Usagi's spine. "If it was someone else addressing me as such, I will kill that person on the spot. But since it is you, Usagi, my wife-to-be…" he gently caressed that ethereal, exquisite moon-white face that he loved so much, inwardly frowning as he felt her flinching at his touch. He shrugged. No matter. She will learn to give in to him and even respond in time. "I will explain. My parents had to die for two reasons. First and foremost, they wanted me to marry someone whom I have never met and had no feelings for; simply because of some stupid marriage treaty they signed God-knows-how-many centuries ago. What was I supposed to do? Sit and wait like an idiot? Go through a wedding with a complete stranger, when I knew that you were the one and only woman that I will ever love, and that I had intended the two gifts I promised you so long ago to be my hand in marriage and my kingdom? No. Usagi. I knew that you were the only woman that I will ever marry. And I knew that I will silence anyone who gets in my way. I had to. I simply had to. The second is that… I was fed up with their indifference. You were wrong about them loving me, caring for me, and raising me, Usagi. Totally, utterly wrong. They never loved me."

"I beg your pardon?"

Charmant's smile was bitter, as if he had been chewing on a lemon. "You heard me, Usagi, _they never loved me_. There was never a time, not even in its smallest measurement, that they loved me at all. Since I was born I had known nothing but indifference and a sense of absence from them. Never once did they say "We love you" to me. Never once. To them I was just an heir to the throne, a pawn, something that they could toy with in the unending yet deadly game of power. Their deaths were well-deserved and long overdue. But enough of this…why aren't you eating? I thought you must be hungry."

Hungry? Yes, Usagi was, undeniably, a little hungry. Momentarily distracted by thoughts of her stomach, she glanced at the enormous tray of food on her bed. Beef tenderloin and potatoes drowning in melted cheese seemed to taunt her. Crusty rolls spread with creamy butter beckoned from the bread plate. A cornucopia of fruit and a glass of fragrant red wine almost sang to her.

_No. _She shook her head, as the reason and good sense that she was now famed for kicked in and erased all thoughts of hunger from her mind. The food and wine that seemed so irresistibly appealing and welcoming a second ago…now repelled her, and even made her little frightened. _No. I cannot eat or drink, no matter what. It is a trap, and a deadly one at that. That food…that wine…is dangerous. Cursed. As cursed as this forsaken, wasting, dying dimension is. _

"I would rather go hungry." Usagi said quietly, her wonderful wide blue eyes fixed on him in unspeakable sadness, pain and pity. _Charmant is not the Charmant I knew anymore…he killed his own parents…an act that would incur the wrath of the Gods themselves. His parents might have failed as parents, but that is no excuse for murdering them. No mortal could commit a worse crime than to cause the death of his own kin. This must be why this dimension is but a hole in space, and nothing more. This unspeakable, unthinkable murder must have caused Nature itself to withdraw its favour from the land, enabling darkness to come into full power and take over this land completely. Spring and summer…fruitfulness and plenty…life, love, hope and light…are banned forever from this realm. There is nothing here but darkness and despair and tears and sin…oh, where is my Silver Crystal? And wait…is it…is it…is it powerful enough to purify everything here? I have never felt anything like this before…_

"And why would you rather go hungry, Usagi?" A soft, strangely gentle baritone voice jolted her back to reality. "Is it because you don't like the food? If that's so, I can always ask my cooks to prepare you something else, something you love, of course."

Usagi shook her head firmly. "The price to pay for eating your food and drinking your wine is too high, Charmant. I cannot pay it. I do not want to pay it. It is simply too high. Charmant, please stop this madness. I am begging you. Give me back my _Silver Crystal. _Let me use it to heal this broken world. To heal you, before it is too late."

The pleasant grin on Charmant's handsome face faded, to be replaced with a heavy, dark frown. Usagi was wiser and more logical than he had thought. All it took was one bite…one sip…and then not even the Goddess Selene herself would be able to take Usagi away from him.

_No matter…there are many other ways at my disposal…_

_Note: For those who do not understand, the food and wine that Charmant had offered Usagi __was cunningly enchanted, in such a way that even she ate only one small bite or took only a tiny sip, then she was doomed to remain in his dimension forever, being eternally bound to the land and more specifically, to him. The magic he invoked here is of the Law of Abode, older than the very decrees of Gods, who are themselves powerless to revoke it. That's why he said that even the Goddess Selene herself would be unable to take Usagi away if she had eaten or drank his food or wine. _


	13. Chapter 13

The castle looked very different from inside the high, impressively-wrought iron gates. A huge entranceway overlooked the courtyard. A perfumed fountain played. Window after window gleamed, the thick diamond-pane a sharp contrast with the snow-white marble of the castle walls. Despite themselves, Endymion and Ramus could not help but be stunned by the graceful beauty of the castle.

As did the sudden realisation that they were technically rats in some kind of giant maze. How were they going to find their cheese? _This place was simply enormous!_ _It looked as if it had more than a thousand rooms! _Oh, how were they going to find Usagi? _There's no time at all!_

"Endymion, any ideas?" Ramus asked exasperatedly. He had tried sensing his sister through the bond they shared as siblings, but it had failed – it was like his senses kept slamming, painfully, into a solid indestructible wall. "Any idea on where exactly is she?"

Endymion shook his head. "That madman has done his homework." He ground out through gritted teeth, his cheeks blazing and his eyes dark with temper. "He has blocked me out. I can only sense that she is here. But I do not know where exactly."

Then Ramus gasped. His eyes went wide with shock and horror.

"What is it, Ramus? You've found out where she is?" Endymion asked eagerly, his dark blue eyes burning with renewed hope.

Ramus shook his head, the sense of dread in his stomach becoming heavier. "No. It is the _Silver Imperium Crystal._ It has been separated from its rightful mistress, trapped somewhere else. It is crying. It is calling out for help."

_Separated from its rightful mistress…separated from its rightful mistress…SEPARATED FROM ITS RIGHTFUL MISTRESS??!!_ Endymion's insides did a horrible somersault. "You mean…you mean…you mean…" he knew he was stammering, but he could not help himself, not when it seemed too frightening, too horrible to be true. "You mean…Usako does not have her _Silver Crystal _with her? That she is completely unprotected against that monster?"

The expression on his future brother-in-law's face was such that Ramus had to shut his eyes tight. "Yes." His voice was barely above a whisper, as bitter as a lemon.

Pulling one hand through his rich silky ebony hair, Endymion let out five extremely foul swear words, ones which made Ramus open his eyes in shock and pale a little. Times where he saw this side of his future brother-in-law was rare, extremely rare, considering how calm, composed and self-controlled Mamoru Chiba usually was. While it was an undeniable fact that Ramus enjoyed such times thoroughly, he had to admit to himself that it was starting to get a little unnerving.

Now, he was still prattling onwards, looking dangerously close to becoming again the rapid dog that he had turned into previously.

_"WHY IS IT THAT WE ALWAYS HAVE THE WORST LUCK IN THIS UNIVERSE? WHAT IN GAIA'S NAME ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW???!!!"_

"Calm yourself down now, Endymion." Ramus said, in a tone of voice that made Endymion turn and stare at him in slight surprise. "Turning into a rapid dog does not solve the problem. Neither does complaining about how bad our luck is. We've got to find a way to find both Sister and the _Silver Imperium Crystal…before it is too late._"

"Usako…Usako…oh, my Usako…is she…" Endymion dared not say further. The thought of her being seduced or tortured or…or…or…_raped _was too much. Simply too much. He will lose his mind if that really happened.

Ramus sighed and adopted a gentler, more sympathetic tone. "Don't worry about that, Endymion. Sister may be unprotected and stripped of her powers, but she is still very much alive, very much unscratched, and very much a virgin. I've probed it with our sibling bond. _But not for long. Her strength and her spirits are diminishing, and that madman would not be taking "no" for an answer when he reaches the limits of his patience. Then she would be in more danger than either of us could ever imagine. Now I say we stop with this blaming game and put our heads together and come up with a plan quick!_"

Both Princes thought hard.

Then a light seemed to dawn in Endymion's head.

"Ramus, it is only part of our sensing abilities that are being blocked. I mean, we might be unable to pinpoint Usako's exact location, but we are able to sense that she is here. And you are able to sense the _Silver Crystal _crying out to you."

Ramus blinked. He was beginning to catch what Endymion was talking about. "So you're saying…"

"Do you think you can tap into the _Silver Crystal's _powers through your natural link to it, and use them to find Usako?" Endymion asked.

Ramus hesitated. "I've never used the _Silver Crystal _like that before." He confessed frankly. "In fact, you know just as much as I do that I've never used it before. All this time…the one person who has been using it fully all along to save the universe from one catastrophe from another…is Sister. I am but an amplifier of some kind, there to provide her emotional support and mental strength whenever she needs to push its powers way beyond their limits. I am not as attuned to its power as Sister is. I doubt that it might even respond to my callings or my pleas, let alone my commands. Sister, as the firstborn child of our parents, King Orion the Fifth and Queen Selenity Eveningstar, is the _Silver Crystal's _sole rightful mistress, the one and only person entitled to command it."

"Just try." Endymion said gently, flashing the little boy a kind warm smile. "Just try, Ramus. I will help you. It is not a matter of rights or who is entitled to use it right now, but a matter of life and death. I am sure that the _Silver Crystal _will help us. To be more specific, help you. You may be the younger child, but that doesn't mean that you have no power over the _Silver Crystal. _You do. I am sure you do. It is in your blood. It is just that you have never tapped into that hidden power in you before…since there was no need for you to. But now there is a need for you to. I am sure that you can do it. I am sure that we can do it. Just believe in yourself. Just believe in us."

Ramus stared at him, pleasantly, genuinely surprised. He had always treated his future brother-in-law coldly, critically, sometimes even indifferently; partly because of all the misery Mamoru Chiba had brought upon his faultless sister years ago, and partly because of his own personal jealousy of the man whom he secretly felt supplanted his position in his beloved older sister's heart. He never expected the man he had treated so badly to have this much faith and trust in him and in the power of their teamwork. His expression changed: softened and warmed – a rare moment. "Very well then." He said at length, slipping his hand into Endymion's larger one, noting for the first time how comfortingly warm his future brother-in-law's hand was. "Now…concentrate."

The twenty-four-year-old man and the nine-year-old boy shut their eyes tight as expressions of utmost, undivided, seemingly painful concentration spread over their countenances. Prince Endymion of Earth thought of his Princess, the one and only woman whom he will ever love and marry. He thought of her incomparable innocence, her pure selfless love, her outstanding courage, her faith and trust in him even after all the horrible things he had done to her, and her strength and spirit which, like the sun's rays, was capable of brightening the darkest skies and made the impossible possible. Breezes scented with cream, vanilla, and plum blossoms in full bloom swirled around him. For a moment, Endymion thought he saw her, an exquisite vision of beauty and charm and grace, trapped in a suffocating, terrible darkness that reminded him strongly of the state of loneliness that he literally lived in before she entered his life. Then a song graced his eardrums, a soft lovely haunting song of exquisite melody, a song with a power, a glorious power beyond belief. It was working and he knew it.

Prince Pantaleon of the Silver Millennium thought of two things: his older sister and the _Silver Imperium Crystal. _He thought of the nineteen-year-old woman who, come what may, will forever be his blood kin, his most beloved older sister, his most precious companion and last living relative. His favourite playmate. The one person who had been both mother and father to him in their past life, and continued to be so in this life. The one and only person whom he could forever trust and confide in, be it his deepest fears or his darkest secrets. His most constant and reliable friend in this unpredictable and utterly complicated world. He thought of the _Silver Imperium Crystal_, the supremely powerful holy stone that could change the very course of fate and destiny, or destroy the universe, or revive an entire dimension from ruin. It had been a gift to his ancestor, the first original King of the Silver Millennium, King Orion Eveningstar the First, from the Goddess Selene herself, and handed down through the generations of the royal family, until, finally, his sister came to possess it as its mistress. He thought of the shine that was always the first thing one could see of it whenever his sister mentally opened her broach, intending to use it – a brilliant, radiant, beautifully silvery shine that spoke of life, of light, and of hope, a ray of hope that pierced the darkness of despair. He thought of those few rare times where he imagined he heard it calling out to him, urging him to learn how to embrace its tremendous powers – a feat that his older sister had accomplished to perfection, but he had always refused. He thought of how it had always been used by his ancestors, his sister especially, for life, for love, for all that is good, to save the universe from one unspeakable catastrophe from another. Then…he thought he heard a song. A song that was both familiar and foreign, both terrible and wonderful. A song of a power beyond belief. A song of such heartbreaking beauty that Ramus fancied he would cry if he continued to listen to it. Then he felt a strange, yet glorious, tingling in his body, as something that flowed along with the blood in his veins grew warm and gentle…a power he never knew he had…_wait…where am I? What am I doing here? Hey…wait…aren't that Sister and that madman…?_

_Usagi and Charmant felt the wave like a jolt!_

"Mamo-chan. Ramus." Usagi said the words as though she cannot believe it. "They're here. The _Silver Crystal_ is helping them."

"Those pests simply cannot leave us in peace, can they?" Charmant ground out through gritted teeth. His eyes were so dark now that Usagi felt herself take a step back at their murderous intensity. "But it was my mistake. I should have known that that spoiled, selfish little brat had as much power over the _Silver Crystal _as you do, Usagi. I should have found some way to bind the _Silver Crystal's _powers instead of just sealing it away. No matter…I'll just take care of them myself."

"No…" Usagi shook her head, a desperate plea written all over her face. "No…Charmant…please…"

"Yes." Charmant said, and at the look on his face Usagi felt a chill down her spine. Oh, what had her childhood friend become? "Their destruction is your salvation, Usagi. You'll know how wrong you have been once they're dead. You're to stay here for now. And don't try to run away. In fact, don't even think about it. Now be a good girl and stay put. Daddy will be back very, very soon."

He turned to leave.

"You are lying when you said you love me." Usagi called after his retreating figure. "All you feel for me is lust, selfish, obsessive lust that you have confused with love. If you love me, you won't be doing things that make me unhappy. If you love me, you won't hurt the people I love. If you love me, you won't kill the people I love. If you love me, you would let me go, not keep me here against my will. True love is not like this. True love is about making that special person happy. You pretend not to know all this, but I know you do. You're just running away from the facts, masking your actions and your behaviour with stupid excuses. Even if you manage get your way and kill the man I love and force me to marry you, our marriage will not be a happy one. It will never bear any fruit, it will bring both of us nothing but a life of torment and misery. I will never come to love you or lust for you the way you do for me. For I will be but an empty shell, devoid of all the things that keep me from falling apart, and make me complete. Tell me honestly, Charmant, do you really want to have a zombie as your wife, your Queen?"

Charmant paused for a short moment at this, but only for a short moment. With a deep sad sigh, Usagi slowly sank to the ground, close to tears. Her childhood friend was truly and completely lost in the man that he had become. The dark forces in him had corrupted him until he had abandoned all reason, all sense, all thinking, and didn't care for anything good. Except for her.

_There is only one way out of this now. _Usagi mentally mused. _The Silver Imperium Crystal. But where is it? Where is it? Oh, where is it? Where is it? Charmant has cloaked it so cunningly. I can sense it but I cannot pinpoint its exact location. _She ran to the door, but no matter how she tugged and heaved, it wouldn't budge. She tried using all the magic she knew, but it did not work – her powers were gone. Charmant had laid a spell on her to prohibit her from using her powers when he was healing her wounds. The diamond-paned windows did not provide any help, either. In fact, when she merely touched them with a finger, she received a nasty shock, as if they were made of electricity. _What I can do, even if I knew where the Silver Crystal is? Charmant was not joking when he said that I cannot escape, no matter how hard I try. What am I going to do now? What am I going to do now? Oh, what am I going to do now? _

"I had not been expecting such royal visitors." Charmant sneered. "Please pardon my lateness in coming out to welcome you two."

"_Spare us your psycho-babble!"_ Endymion snapped. His eyes were blazing murderously. The expression on his otherwise breathtakingly handsome face was more terrible than anyone could have imagined – there was ice-cold fury on every inch of the face; a sense of power radiated from him as though he was giving off burning heat. This madman, this monster, had ruined everything. His plan had been a success, but just when Ramus was about to determine as to where his precious beloved Usako was exactly, this son of a she-dog turned up and broke their concentration with an enormous thunderbolt, which they had managed to dodge in the nick of time._ "WHERE'S MY USAKO???!!! WHERE IS SHE???!!! WHERE IS SHE, DAMN IT!!! IF YOU HAVE LAID A FINGER ON HER I SWEAR I I'LL…"_

"Has anyone ever told you that you look more like a rapid dog than a Prince?" Charmant asked, smiling pleasantly, purple eyes examining his handsomely manicured fingernails. "Seriously, you should go look at yourself in the mirror. The resemblance is uncanny and remarkable."

"What do you know? A pot calling the kettle black." Ramus retorted, as murderously annoyed and incredibly frustrated as his future brother-in-law was. Truth be known, however…he was also feeling strange. Very, very strange indeed. It was the very first time he had tapped into that hidden power within him, that eternal bond that bound him to the _Silver Crystal, _and though that monster had broken his concentration, the long-dormant link had already flared to life, and every facet of his being was currently overwhelmed by a physical and emotional tidal wave – the like of which he had never known – through that link. It was electrifying. It made him a little woozy. If one were to look into his eyes, one could see that the irises were dusted with hints of silver and white. "Speak for yourself, you son of a she-dog. Go look at yourself in the mirror!"

"As much as I love to have a chat with you two, I can't." Charmant's twisted grin faded as his expression grew deadly and serious. His eyes again had neither pupils nor irises and were as black as coal. "As long as you two are around, Usagi will never come to her senses. Now you two shall deal with me…_AND THE DARKEST POWERS OF THE UNIVERSE!" _

There was a deafening sound like a volcano eruption and a cloud of blood-red dust covered Endymion's and Ramus' eyes. When the dust cleared, they saw that…something else stood in Charmant's place. A massive, terrible apparition. It expanded as it stretched out its jagged wings. Shining silver against the dark sky, it had the scaly body of a dragon, with a fearsome, barbed tail, and the head of a lion with menacing spikes protruding from its brow. From its forelegs hung vicious, curved claws, long and sharp enough to impale several people with a single swipe. It let out a cry that could strike terror into the bravest heart.

"And I thought the tale of Saint George and the Dragon was just a myth." Ramus remarked to Endymion, though his pale face and wide eyes revealed that he understood the gravity of the situation perfectly. Charmant meant business. Supremely serious business. It was him or them this time.

Endymion was not in the least daunted or frightened by the towering, monstrous creature that looked as though it could destroy an entire dimension in the blink of an eye. In fact, he was smiling. "Since it turns out to be a true story, will you fancy being Saint George with me for a day, Ramus?"

"With pleasure." Ramus shot his future brother-in-law the smile that was his trademark. Then he turned to face the gigantic creature, who was now staring at both of them with a ravenously murderous look. _"Let the slaying begin!" _


	14. Chapter 14

Mamoru Chiba had read stories, fairy tales of the knights of the olden days who went out to defend their ladies. They had to fight brutal giants and fire-breathing dragons, and do battle with cunning sorcerers. Then they had to climb high stone walls and break through iron gates into the deep dark dungeons where the poor damsels were being held prisoner. He had never expected to become one such knight himself one day.

But he had.

A fairy tale recounting of a battle between good and evil, a knight – or rather, in this case, two knights fighting a fearsome, dangerous dragon to free a beautiful princess, had come to life; with Prince Endymion of Earth and Prince Pantaleon of the Silver Millennium as the knights and Prince Charmant as the dragon.

The only difference seemed to be that this winged monster was more real and more dangerous than all the bloodthirsty giants, and fiery dragons, and the whole race of dark sorcerers put together. This was a towering, gigantic creature that could not only fly and shoot great fireballs from its mouth; its wings could summon a powerful forcefield that rendered it invulnerable to both physical and magical attacks, and even allowed it to deflect them back. Its eyes, blacker than coal and absolutely spine-chilling, were deadly laser-beam shooters. From its vicious, curved claws, it can shoot vast amounts of energy. And oh, let's not forget, it could perform magic – magic of the darkest, blackest, and most terrible sort.

When enough centuries had gone by to enable them to look upon this as the story of a distant past – more specifically, in the era of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-King Endymion and Prince Pantaleon Orion Eveningstar could confess that they would rather have faced the dragon from the legendary tale of Saint George, rather than the monster that Charmant had transformed into.

At least the dragon that Saint George faced did not have tremendous amounts of dark powers, and neither was it too strong or too quick to inflict any real injury or damage.

_This is not working, Ramus. We are not making any progress at all. _Endymion mentally stated to his future brother-in-law, conjuring a golden forcefield to block a deadly curse as he did._ At the stage we're going, it'll take forever. And Usako needs us. _

_I know that Sister needs us, Endymion. But, honestly, what can we do? _Ramus replied, as he dodged yet another fatal swipe of the barbed tail and flung another spear of light at the monstrous creature. _It is not like this monster is going to let us out of its sight, and…_suddenly, Ramus clutched his temples as his face scrunched up into an expression of pure pain.

_Ramus?! Are you all right?!_

_I…I…I…_

The monster, spotting an opportunity, quickly shot a fireball at the distracted Prince of the Silver Millennium, engulfing the little boy in flames.

_"RAMUS!!!"_

When the flames died out, it revealed an unscathed Ramus, much to Endymion's surprise and relief, and the stunned horror of the monster. The dark blue eyes of the little Prince, however, lacked pupils and irises; they were glowing white, a silvery-white that reminded Endymion strongly of the _Silver Imperium Crystal. _Without even a trace of effort, he placed his hands together and fired a powerful broad beam at the monster, which hastily conjured up its forcefield to block the light. The light, however, which stemmed directly from the power of the _Silver Crystal_, was too strong – it shot through the supposedly indestructible forcefield as a bullet would a suit of armour – and hit the monster directly in the chest, driving it back and causing it to stagger a little.

_Ramus? Was that…?_

_It is, Endymion, it is. The power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. Its link with me has been fully triggered now. That's why I can channel its power – a stroke of luck. Not a bad shot, either, if I do say so myself. Now that that monster's forcefield has been breached, it has lost its only means of protection, giving us a greater advantage. I have to give thanks to the Goddess Selene for her help when we get back home. Wait…oh, the Silver Crystal trying to tell me something now…where Sister is…and…how exactly can I find her and help her. But…_

_BUT WHAT?! THAT'S FABULOUS NEWS! DO IT! RAMUS! DO IT! LET THE SILVER CRYSTAL GUIDE YOU TO USAKO!_

_Endymion, you do not understand. I can only focus on one thing at a time. If I want to allow the Silver Crystal to guide me to Sister, I will have to give in to it completely, give it my full, undivided, complete concentration. I cannot help you fight that monster and channel my link to it to find Sister at the same time. It does not work that way._

_Then leave the monster to me. Focus on the Silver Crystal. Use it to find Usako. Now._

_You sure you can handle that monster all by yourself? I mean, I__ may have breached its forcefield, but the rest of its dark powers are still intact. It is still tremendously strong._

_Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I can take care of that monster. This is supposed to be a battle between me and him anyway. No one should be helping me, or be interfering in this fight. Besides, the most important thing right now is to find Usako. Gaia knows what that monster has done to her already!!! We can't waste anymore time. Do it! Ramus! Do it! Focus on the Silver Crystal! Put your hands, your heart, and your faith into it and let it take you to Usako! And please hurry!_

_Very well then. I will find her and help her. I promise._

_Excellent! But first…let's ensure your own personal safety. We can't have that monster breaking your concentration again as it did just now._

The next thing Ramus knew was that he was sitting, cross-legged, in a bubble made of a strange, swirling, translucent, amber-gold energy. He turned a puzzled look to Endymion, who smiled in turn.

"This is some of the best work of the Goddess Gaia herself: a protection spell-chamber of holy, sacred magic. You will be safe in here, Ramus, perfectly safe, I assure you. Now focus and find Usako for me. For us. Everything will turn out fine, I know it. We are going to bring Usako home and build the Utopian future that we foresaw so long ago."

Ramus smiled victoriously. "I know. I will not fail. Good luck with toasting that monster, Endymion."

"Thanks." Endymion turned to face the monster, which had steadied itself and was throwing him a look of the deepest hate; its coal-black eyes were burning with wrath. It let out another cry of war, one that seemed to shake the very bowels of this wasting, crumbling dimension.

But Endymion was not in the least daunted. He swore a terrible oath: _"It's you or me this time!"_

_What to do? What to do? What to do? _Usagi asked herself as she stared at the wall, knees drawn up to her chin. _Oh, what to do?! I can't just sit here and do nothing…but what can I do???_

Had she screamed aloud? Usagi could not tell. Time had seemed to stop. She felt no sense of herself, only of being carried away in the flow of an oncoming tidal wave of desperation and hopelessness. Usagi felt she would be crushed under its force, sweeping her away from everything she had known, everything that was real.

Suddenly, a strange image popped into Usagi's head – Artemis, Luna, and Diana enjoying a meal of roast cheese-filled fish sausages and milk heated with sugar, honey and cinnamon. _Oh yes. It is their favourite meal. They have it every Friday night. How they always smacked and licked and sighed at the end of their feast! _Usagi could not help but smile at that.

Then the image changed. This time she saw all her friends. Ami, as industrious and hungry for knowledge as ever, was deeply engrossed in an incredibly thick, large, heavy book titled _A Beginner's Guide to the Healing Arts. _Zack, her ever-present shadow, was studying the book along with her, pointing out and highlighting key phrases and sentences. Makoto and Nikos were in the kitchen that was their official territory, trying out new self-invented recipes. Rei was sweeping the marble floors of the Hikawa Shrine, with a demure expression that somehow did not fit her passionate nature. Her fits of temper had become a thing of the past now that she had learned to open her heart and mind. In the parish that he inherited from his Earth parents, Jason knelt before the altar and made his usual prayers, looking every inch the devout, pious priest. Minako was seated at Kevin's feet like a lover, with her head tipped back to rest in his lap as he stroked her beautiful golden curls off her forehead and twisted them round his fingers with a sensuality and gentleness that could give tingles all over a girl's body. Michiru was composing a soothing, enchanting song with her violin – only difference being that her expression was no longer the regal, yet cold and indifferent haughtiness that always took over when she gave into her music. Instead it was a gentle, kind expression dominated by a heartwarming smile which, if anything, only served to enhance her sophisticated, graceful and utterly elegant beauty, as well as the charm of the piece that she was composing. The passage of time, coupled with everything she had been through, had allowed her to shed her unbearable arrogance and become a much, much better and nicer person, a musician who has finally learned to combine her heart, her faith, her dream and her soul with her music to make it truly wonderful and breathtaking. Haruka, having shed her arrogance and was slowly but surely embracing the lessons of humility and tolerance, was still a figure of absolute confidence and quiet strength, leaning against the limousine that was her "baby", second only to Michiru in her heart. Setsuna, no longer that enigmatic and quiet, had started to crack jokes, have fun, and laugh heartily along with the others. Hotaru was blooming into an expressive and confident girl, promising to be a socialite like Haruka and Michiru when she ripened into womanhood; she was so lively, neat, plump, fresh, and healthy, that it was a pleasure to see her.

Something was happening. Usagi could feel her heart warming…beating again. More pictures flashed through Usagi's mind – people who mean everything to her, people who made up her entire world, people who kept her from falling apart. Ramus, her beloved little brother; her closest living relative, who loved and trusted her so much and confided everything in her, who had given her a reason to live after she had been betrayed and forsaken by everyone in the worst possible way, and willingly took on the role of a nanny, as well as a pillar of emotional support, when she was supposed to be the older sibling and he the younger. She would never forget how he had been there for her despite everything, and how he had saved her from irredeemably losing herself to that terrible darkness and that indescribable despair that dominated her life for five long years. He will forever be the one person whom she felt completely, utterly comfortable about, the one person with whom she knew she could be just herself. He was so much like their father, who had died when he was but a week-old and she was but ten, so much like him – a perfect miniature, to be exact, with those startling dark blue eyes, that rich copper hair, the smooth unblemished skin, the calm melodic voice, and the casual elegance that distinguished him from all the other boys his age. He might seem quiet, reserved, antisocial and even intimidating – at least to the Outer Senshi, whom he ruled with a fist of iron and razor-sharp analytical eyes that left no mistake uncorrected, but Usagi knew him to have a heart of pure gold, and that he truly cared not only for her, but for everyone. It was just that he did it in his own way. Also, Usagi knew that his real smile – his true, genuine, sincere, heartfelt, non-enigmatic smile, was dazzling; a beautiful smile of warmth and tenderness, simply delightful to behold. Pity that times where he smiled that smile were rare, extremely rare. Usagi hoped that he will smile more often in future.

ChibiUsa, her dear little future daughter, who had learnt and grown so much from repeatedly traveling back and forth in time, and whose betrayal had hurt her as deeply as Mamo-chan's did. But it was all in the past now. Bygones were bygones now. The beautiful, pink-haired, ruby-eyed little girl had, before returning to the future of Crystal Tokyo with kisses and hugs from the younger versions of her parents, fully reconciled with Usagi. She had, like Mamo-chan, shown how humble and repentant she truly was, proven herself worthy of forgiveness and of being loved. She was no longer the selfish little girl who had been spoiled by too much indulgence. She had learnt what true love really was. She had learnt how to share with others and how to love someone properly. Usagi was sure that everything would go well with her.

Mamo-chan, her soul-mate, her lover, her future-husband, who had changed from a man who was indifference itself into an utterly gentle and loving and tender man simply for her sake. For their sake. He was no longer the man who viewed her as an embarrassment; the man who always played favourities with ChibiUsa, the man would not hesitate to hurt her simply to satisfy his pride, his insecurities, his arrogance, and his doubts. Usagi would never forget the times where he had dressed himself up as a clown, a jester, and even a teddy-bear, performing all kinds of funny tricks and ridiculous stunts, all in an attempt to amuse her, or more specifically, to make her laugh, to make her happy. He actually made public announcement of their engagement, and fired on the spot three nurses who had ganged up on her and accused her of being a seductress and demanded that she leave him – one of them the daughter of his own superior and his long-term pursuer, and the other two his most trusted, helpful assistants. He _had_ to see her everyday, and stuck to her like glue whenever they were together, and was desperate to please her, heaping upon her presents of exquisite gems and beautiful clothes, taking her to movie theaters, funfairs, hamburger bars and even upper-class restaurants. He had also disposed of the olive-green jacket that he knew she hated. He never missed an opportunity of being intimate with her in a way that was better reserved in a bedroom, kissing and caressing her in the most unusual places – places where they were most certainly not alone together.

This was something Usagi had never expected of her Mamo-chan, and secretly, so secretly that she did not confess it even to herself; she enjoyed this all-new version of the man she loved. She will never forget how cold and indifferent he had once been and how he had betrayed her in the worst possible way in the past, but she had forgiven him, reluctantly, unwillingly, resignedly, because she knew that, no matter what, he was the one and only man whom she will ever love with all her heart and soul, and if she were to be killed, she wanted her killer to be him. No one else in the universe had that much power over her but him. She had thought that it would only be a matter of time before he reverted back into being a monster and killed what was left of her. But she was wrong, totally, utterly, completely wrong. She secretly prided upon her power over him. She secretly enjoyed his gifts and his efforts to please her…and marveled at the way he was obeyed. She secretly delighted in how the slightest attention she paid to another male made him pea-green with jealousy. She admired his tall, toned, sculpted physique, which he vigilantly maintained by working out everyday, the silky ebony hair, the great warm hands, the smile that could give any female tingles all over her body, and the dark blue eyes, framed by thick ebony eyelashes that should have made him look feminine but instead emphasised his masculinity. Indeed, she was actually starting to put a little faith, a little trust in him again; she was starting to believe that they could have a long and happy life together, despite all the sadness and betrayal and loss of the past.

Then Usagi remembered what the Goddess Selene had once told her, _"In times where you think you are powerless and helpless, look inside your heart, Usagi. Your power and that of the Silver Crystal comes from your heart, your soul, your faith in a beautiful dream, and no one can take it away from you. No one can. No one can take away your power, the Silver Crystal, away from you…unless you believe he can. Always remember that faith and belief are what binds the Silver Crystal to the soul of its master. You are a part of the Silver Crystal, it is a part of you, and nothing can ever change that._

Thoughts of her lover, her future daughter, her little brother, and her friends had sent her hope, and she had embraced it…

_Selene is right. _Usagi thought. _The Silver Crystal is a part of me as much as I am a part of it. Charmant's magic may be powerful, but it is not strong enough to completely break my bond with it, or I wouldn't be able to sense it at all. Binding spells…binding spells…what was it the books said? Oh yes…the only way a binding spell can work would be that the victim completely, fully believes that his powers are gone. Belief is the key._

Usagi knew what she could do then. She closed her eyes, rid her mind and state of all thoughts and emotions, and concentrated, reaching out to something she knew was deep within her…

_Ramus? Ramus, is that you?_

_Yes, Sister. Thank Selene I've got to you at last. Are you all right?_

_Yes, relatively speaking, I am. Are you?_

_Yes. But now is not the time for a chat now, Sister, we need to get you out of here fast. __The Silver Crystal is needed._

_I know that, but how? Charmant's seal over the Silver Crystal is as slippery as an eel and as strong as a wall of brick. I've tried to catch it and breach it, but I__ can't. My powers…I've only regained part of them…and it is still not strong enough…_

_It will be if we combine powers, Sister, I am sure of it. The Silver Crystal told me as much. Let's give it a shot._

_The Silver Crystal told you? You mean…you mean…your link to it has finally been triggered? That's wonderful news!_

_It's a long story, Sister. I will tell you later when we get back home. Now we have more urgent matters to attend to. Now let's you out of here. Let's get your Silver Crystal back. Let's get your powers back. Eternal Sailor Moon is needed…_

_Very well then…_

_Note: Sorry this took so long, everyone. My life has become busier and a good deal more complicated, and my inspiration is becoming rather inconsistent. Hope you find this enjoyable. Until next time!_


	15. Chapter 15

_ I am Usagi Tsukino, nineteen years old__, and in my third year at the Bijou Academy. I am known to my school mates and my teachers as a figure shrouded in shadows and mystery. I have been called a marvel, a wonder, a siren, an Angel, a Goddess, and even a perfect princess who could rival, if not surpass, Michiru Kaioh. But I think I am none of the above. _

_I am __the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am the protector of the innocent. _

_ I am __the light in the darkness. I am truth. Child of the most beautiful light…and nightmare to the most terrible darkness…_

_ I am the warrior of love and justice, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon!!!_

With that, a cocoon of light, ribbons and feathers enveloped Usagi's voluptuous form. The flowing white gown that Charmant dressed her in melted into a familiar, short-skirted Senshi uniform. From her back something gracefully arched.

Wings.

Wings made from something absolutely ephemeral, like air, and more luminous, like starlight.

Once again, Usagi was Eternal Sailor Moon.

_Thank you, Ramus. I couldn't have done it without you._

_ You're welcome, Sister, but now is not the time for chats._

_ I know. Mamo-chan and the others need us now._

"_Silver Moon Crystal Power!"_

An intense golden light blazed out from the castle, filling the entire wasting, crumbling, dying dimension. The Sailor Senshi, the Generals, Prince Pantaleon, and Prince Endymion were momentarily blinded by the glory they found themselves bathed in. The winged monster that was once Charmant halted in its steps, a sudden uncertain look in its coal-black eyes. Then the uncertainty became a look of utter terror. It let out a cry, a cry that grew louder and louder, until it ended in a dreadful shriek of pain, fear, and anger.

When everyone was able to see properly again, they were greeted with welcoming sights. The Sailor Senshi and Generals found that the apocalyptic army of monsters they had been desperately fighting against had vanished – all completely vanquished by the incomparable power of their Princess. Indeed, there was not even a strand of hair or a speck of dust left of them. Exchanging brief smiles of relief and delight with each other, they rushed to the castle to join their two Princes.

Charmant, forced back into his original shape by Usagi's attack, staggered like a drunkard and spat out a mouthful of blood. He fell, backwards, to the ground. Though he did not appear to be wounded at all, he looked spent, completely, utterly, totally spent; his eyes were back to their striking shade of purple, while his face was deathly pale, as pale as a corpse, and he was panting, as if he had just ran a marathon, as if he could not get enough air into his lungs.

At a distance from him, Endymion and Ramus, standing side-by-side, eyed him with absolute contempt…but also with a hint of wonder.

_Endymion, he…wore himself out, didn't he? _Ramus asked telepathically.

Endymion nodded. Jason and Nikos had, besides training him in how to control and use the potent powers of the _Gold of Gaia_, taught him the secret arts. He therefore knew this sort of magic well. _He doesn't know it, or rather, doesn't want to admit it, but he is running out of power. I can feel it. You can feel it. Transmogrification is one of the most complex and dangerous arts of magic introduced to humanity, one that directly manipulates reality, and toys with the natural order of things. Running hot for that long…it's just a matter of time before you got to recharge, no matter how juiced up you are. Not that I am saying that Usako's help is redundant, of course. Hey! Usako!!! We forgot about Usako!!! Where is she???!!!_

_ Over there!_

_ "Usako!"_

_ "Sister!"_

With lightning speed, Endymion rushed to offer Eternal Sailor Moon his arm, as she looked pale and obviously unwell. Ramus took her other arm as she slowly took a step towards Charmant, whose purple eyes were fixed on her with unmistakable sadness and wonder.

"Usako, are you all right?" Endymion asked worriedly. His heart ached as his eyes informed him that Usagi was paler and weaker than he had thought, though closer examination revealed that she was still as beautiful and ethereal as ever. Her exquisite eyes were bright with unshed tears, reflecting infinite pity and unbearable sadness in one heart-searing blend. "Usako, are you all right? Are you all right? Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine now. Is there anything I can get you? Do you need to lie down and rest? Do you –"

"Endymion, calm down." Ramus said, secretly amused at the sight of his future brother-in-law fussing over his sister like a mother hen. "Sister is probably just tired out from unleashing that _Silver Moon Crystal Power _attack. Right, Sister?"

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded, attempting a smile. Her eyes, however, were still hauntingly sad. "Ramus is right, Mamo-chan. I am just exhausted, that's all. It is not the first time that I've put a little of my soul into my attack, but I am still not used to it; it takes a toll on my body and mind. But don't worry, it will pass. A good meal, a nice hot bath, and a deep restful sleep will make me as good as new."

"When we get home, I am giving you a thorough checkup. And that's final." Endymion said firmly, his tone of voice clearly stating that he booked no room for argument.

"Nobody's…going…any…where…" A weak, frail voice shook.

The three of them turned to face Charmant, who seemed close to tears. His gaze was still relentlessly fixed on Eternal Sailor Moon. He did not look like anyone dangerous at all. He looked like a little boy who had been abandoned by his sole companion and last living relative, and was now all alone in an unpredictable and hostile world. The expression on his face was such that even Ramus felt a twinge of pity for him, but Endymion did not; to his love-rivals he had a heart of ice, a heart harder than any stone. Pity was an impossible emotion for him in this field. In fact, the expression of anguish and despair on Charmant's face gave him a morbid satisfaction, and made his heart smile a dark victorious smile.

"All…I…ever…wanted…was…for…you…to…_love_…me…Usagi…"

Eternal Sailor Moon shook her head. "Charmant, if we had wed, we will never be happy. I never will love you the way you want me to. You could not make me happy, and I am the last woman who could make you happy."

"How…can…you…be…so…sure…of…that…"

A crystalline tear rolled down Eternal Sailor Moon's smooth round cheek. The pity in her exquisite blue eyes intensified as she took in the dull eyes, the laboured breathing, and the pale, broken, vulnerable expression on her childhood friend's face. "I am sure of it. I just am, Charmant. Call it female intuition. Nothing will come of your obsession with me. Please, for the sake of our friendship, let me help you. Let me use the_ Silver Crystal _to purify you, to heal you, so that you can return to being the kind and gentle Charmant that I once knew and loved as a friend, a brother. Let me save you before it is too late, please."

With a supreme effort, Endymion suppressed an urge to choke his rival to death, though the monster in his heart was roaring with intense displeasure. Ramus' expression remained neutral, though his eyes betrayed a slight hint of dissatisfaction and exasperation. Hovering in close proximity while keeping a certain distance, the Sailor Senshi and Generals exchanged grim, darkly significantly looks; from what they had seen of this fallen Prince, none of them believed that he will ever accept defeat and submit to soul-purification. Charmant grimaced and stared at Eternal Sailor Moon, at those breathtaking, exquisite eyes that had mesmerised him in an indescribable way since he first glimpsed them, at the ethereal young girl who had haunted his every thought and fantasy everyday for twelve long years.

_It is her destiny to become a great Queen, the most enchanting and perfect Queen the universe has ever known. All that I ask is that this Queen be mine. Is it really too much too ask?_

Charmant's gaze hardened and slid resentfully to her hateful companion, the man blessed with all he ever wanted, the one who would have the perfect life of ruling a paradise by _her _side. And something stirred at the bottom of his corrupted soul. With all the effort he could muster, Charmant got to his feet, standing rather unsteadily.

"There's only one thing left for me to do then."

Everyone stared at him.

"_From the pit of forgotten shadows…"_

The chainsaw-buzz of an alarm caught everyone's attention. As her ice blue-tinted visor flashed with crimson danger warnings, Mercury summoned her computer with a practiced wrist motion. "Abnormal readings from the nature of this dimension."

"Form ranks around them!" Kunzite snapped. Heeding his call, the Sailor Senshi and Generals instantly raced towards their leaders while scanning the area for any possible dangers. Eternal Sailor Moon and Ramus gasped as Endymion, taking no chances, yanked them into his arms and conjured an amber-gold shield around them. Summoning his powers of flight, he and his precious cargo soared upwards to join their bodyguards.

"_Awaken, God of Pride, God of Sin, God of Darkness, Awaken!" _Charmant chanted, his voice becoming sterner, deeper, and colder with each word. The earth beneath his feet started to shake.

"Hey." Jadeite said, his eyes widening. "That spell sort of rings a bell…I think I've read about it before…but I can't remember it exactly…Mars, Nephrite, any ideas?"

Nephrite's brow furrowed. "It does sound familiar…but I can't remember…"

Mars thought hard. _Hmmm…from the pit of forgotten shadows…awaken…God of Pride…God of Sin…God of Darkness…wait…God of Sin? God of Pride? God of Darkness? Awaken? _Her purple eyes went wide with shock and horror as realization struck her like a bolt of lightning.

"_STOP THIS AT ONCE! PRINCE CHARMANT! STOP THIS AT ONCE! YOU WILL DESTROY THIS UNIVERSE! YOU WILL DESTROY US ALL!" _She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Could someone please explain what is going on?" Endymion asked furiously.

"_NO TIME FOR EXPLANATIONS NOW, YOUR HIGHNESS! NO TIME! NO TIME! NO TIME! QUICK! EVERYONE! STOP HIM FROM COMPLETING THAT SPELL!!!!!"_

Endymion, Ramus, Kunzite, Jupiter, Neptune and Jadeite aimed at him, but all to no avail – their magical and energy attacks harmlessly bounced off him, repelled by an invisible forcefield. Hoping that physical attacks would work, Uranus lunged at the dark Prince while brandishing her _Space Sword. _With a warrior's cry, Nephrite drew a glittering sword of pure energy out of thin air and followed her. Her eyes dark with wrath, Saturn, the deceptively petite harbinger of death, plummeted from the skies.

"_God of Pride, God of Sin, come from the farthest space!_

_God of Pride, God of Sin, through wind and darkness I summon thee!_

_God of Pride, God of Sin, let the cleansing fires of the depths_

_Burn saint and sinner alike and bring sweet death!_

_Thy will be done! Thy will be done! Thy will be done!"_

Charmant shrieked. The earth shook and trembled with the worst earthquake documented in millenniums. A great darkness came over the skies, a darkness so heavy that everyone physically felt it. It was something of a miracle that they were still able to see each other. An undaunted Venus tried to chase the darkness away with her element of light, but it was too strong for her. Muttering curses under his breath, Kunzite and the others continued to rain fire upon the manically laughing dark Prince, but it was useless. Before Uranus and Nephrite reached Charmant, however, his insane cackling ceased, and he clutched his chest tightly as if having a heart attack. His wide-open mouth quickly, greedily, hungrily, took in great gulps of air, as if his lungs were about to burst from lack of air. It seemed as if he was about to implode.

Mars groaned. Her face went as white as a sheet. Jadeite now felt the lightning strike of realisation and understanding hit him between the eyes. He exchanged horrified, deathly pale glances with his fiancé. "Oh, no. We're too late. The spell has begun."

Ramus frowned heavily. He had had enough of this. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. "Lady Mars. Archer Knight Jadeite. _What on earth is going on???!!!"_

Jadeite clapped a hand to his forehead. "Your Highnesses, that spell he cast… is meant to free a monster of monsters, a terror of terrors, a soul-eater, an all-powerful demon who could destroy the universe utterly or transform every dimension there is into a legion of fire and brimstone."

Endymion raised a thick, perfectly plucked ebony eyebrow. He tightened his grip on Eternal Sailor Moon and Ramus. "You mean that it can play with…manipulate the fabrics of life, of time, of space, and of reality as if they were nothing more than toys?"

Jadeite nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. That's it exactly. Rei, why don't you be the storyteller? You know all this better than I do."

Mars seemed at the verge of tearing out her raven hair in frustration and fear. But she obliged and went in lecture-mode. "This demon is of such power that it is practically infamous; every Tom, Dick, and Harry in hocus-pocus ville knows of it. Even now it is still being worshiped by some circles of dark magic as their patron deity, and commonly invoked in spells of the blackest, bloodiest magic. About, well, three million years ago, it engaged the Gods themselves in a war for dominion of the dimensions. It lost, though very, very narrowly, and was put into a state unknown as _The_ _Sleeping Death_. Folklore states that this monster must never be awakened, or order will be overthrown, all things good will be destroyed, and the universe itself will be plunged into an everlasting era of darkness, chaos and despair."

"Perfect." Ramus ground out through gritted teeth, his tone heavy with sarcasm. His face was now as pale as that of Rei's and Jadeite's. "Just perfect. Well, at least this day can't get any worst now."

"Rei, Jason," Eternal Sailor Moon spoke suddenly in her calm, melodic voice, startling her two friends. "Can you tell us anything more about this demon? What is its name? Does it have any limitations? Any known weaknesses?"

Jadeite and Rei exchanged brooding, worried glances and then shook their heads. "From what I can remember from the books, Usagi," Rei started quietly. "This monster does not have any known Achilles' heel. Before it confronted the Gods, it had already bested countless, extremely powerful adversaries, both malevolent and virtuous. There is no known spell or weapon that can stop it, and even there is, Mother Nature itself would have banned it, hid it away, or even blotted it out of existence, as this monster is one of the forces needed to maintain the balance between good and evil in this universe. That's why all the Gods could do with it millions of years ago was to simply imprison it in an enchanted sleep that is supposed to last for all time. As for its name…" she paused and turned to Jadeite, who nodded solemnly. "Its true name, if it ever was known, has been lost to time. Those who practice the arts of magic call it Domnuius, which means Darkest Fate."

_Darkest Fate, uh? Well, I can't say it's not a fitting name. _Endymion mentally mused._ But I honestly don't care how powerful or how terrifying this demon is. In fact, I say bring it on, bastard. I will never let anything destroy my lover, my friends, my family, my happiness, or darken the brightness of my future with my Usako. And I will kill anyone who gets in my way with my bare hands…_

"But it is also known by another name." Jadeite spoke. "In fact, everyone in the world knows this monster through its other name."

Eternal Sailor Moon took a deep breath and steadied herself. "What is its other name, then, Jason?"

Jason's voice was barely above a whisper. "Lucifer."

A strange, translucent red mist expelled from Charmant's mouth, surrounding him completely and coating his body like a cocoon. When he convulsed uncontrollably, Nephrite hesitated in his attack and glanced towards Uranus in confusion. Implacably advancing toward the enemy, Uranus raised her _Space Sword _to strike, but an invisible force sent her flying backwards. An energy wave did the same thing to Nephrite and Saturn before they even had a chance to raise their weapons. A smell of sulphur suddenly permeated the air, causing everyone to hold their noses immediately.

Charmant erupted into an inhuman scream, an ugly scream, a scream that sounded remarkably like a thousand banshees dying in pain, absolutely ear-splitting. Endymion tried to cover Eternal Sailor Moon's ears but she, strangely undaunted, and had not even the slightest trace of fear on her exquisite, ethereal features, pushed his hands away. Ramus, too, appeared to be equally unaffected and not in the least frightened.

A cloud of blood-red dust covered everyone's eyes as the scream morphed into a cackle, a high, cold, cruel laugh that would make a madman seem sane. When the dust cleared and the laugh died out, they were greeted with a sight they would never forget.

It was a snake. A three-headed snake that seemed to have been craved out of a mountain of solid rock. It had for eyes great pieces of emerald. A large priceless black diamond was studded on the forehead of the centre head. Fifty-foot in length and as thick as an oak trunk, it was _enormous, _practically dwarfing everyone. Thickly feathered, glossy black wings almost as huge as it is sprang from its back, contributing to the monstrosity of its features. Stretching those wings to their wildest extent, it let out a cry that seemed to shake the very bowls of hell itself…


	16. Chapter 16

_ "Awake…I am awake…finally awake to complete my mission…no__ meddlesome, pesky, disgusting, filthy, lullaby-singing Gods to bar my way…to lull me into the Sleeping Death…my long-delayed, glorious – utterly glorious destiny as Lord of All beckons…" _Domnuius spoke in a high, cold, quiet voice that seemed to come from another world.

Ramus took in the emerald eyes – eyes of such terrible intensity that one had to turn away from them; the oak-thick, fifty-foot-length body, and razor-sharp fangs that were entirely made of what appeared to be solid rock, the large night-black diamond that glistened in an unnatural way, and the dark glossy feathered wings that reminded him strongly of the portrait of a Fallen Angel that his older sister had painted just a few days before. _Sister said that she painted it out of pure instinct. _Ramus mentally mused, grinning sarcastically. _It was not only instinct after all. It was not mere inspiration out of the blue either. It was a warning of what was to come. Too bad we got too carried away by the golden days of peace and quiet, that we did not take much notice of such indirect, yet ultimately vital warnings. Well. No matter. I believe none of us has tasted snake stew before…_

His handsome face as pale as a corpse, Nephrite threw Jadeite an accusing glare. "Who was the one who said that the Beast will return to earth in the form of a monster with the head of a lion, body of a leopard, and the feet of a bear? And later assume the form of a seven-headed dragon?"

"One shouldn't blindly believe everything you are told, or everything that you read." Jadeite retorted, torn between amusement and mortification despite the current dreadful situation. "Evil can take on many shapes and forms, and it never plays by the rules. And besides, the first form the Devil took to tempt Adam and Eve was that of a serpent, remember?"

_"You humans think yourselves so clever…so knowledgeable…but at the end of the day…you'll realize that you all have been nothing but fools…you all gave me so many names…so many roles…since the dawn of time…but who…and what…am I…really? No…one…among…you…all…remember…"_

Endymion leveled his most regal and intimidating glare at the three-headed snake. To say he was annoyed would be a vast understatement. "So what if we cannot remember?" He asked sharply. His grip on Eternal Sailor Moon was such that she should be wincing a little in pain and discomfort, but the gravity of the current situation rendered her immune to such trivialities. "After all, it is not our job to remember what your name is, or what you really are. In fact, I believe we would all appreciate it if you cease with the psycho-babble and get serious. What are you up to?"

Domnuius laughed a high, cold, cruel laugh that suited it perfectly; it made everyone mentally steady themselves for a fight.

_"What am I up to, you ask? Well, many think I am here to bring about the end of the world. What they call…Armageddon…Apocalypse…Judgment's Day…and…they're…all…wrong…"_

"Wrong?" Ramus started up, voice dripping with biting sarcasm and utter disbelief. "We're wrong? How? How are we wrong? How can we possibly be wrong about that? From the look of you and the tone of your voice, _Fangs, _I daresay that you're full to bursting with evil intentions regarding the world."

_"I will not be interrupted…hear me in silence…I am…going…to heal…the world…I…alone…am destined to remake the world…and rule over it anew…to begin again…I must destroy what it is…"_

Saturn tightened her grip on her Glaive. "This is madness." She stated flatly. "Destroying this world is not the way to heal it and you know it. You are just covering up the true nature of your actions with weak, pathetic excuses that even a child can see through."

"We will never allow you to destroy everything we hold dear." Venus declared firmly, the warrior in her ready to unleash the fullest extent of her powers.

"Depart and never return…or face our wrath." Kunzite snarled.

Uranus fingered her _Space Sword _meaningfully, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I've never used this on a dirty great snake before…"

Neptune delicately traced a circle around the glided frame of her _Deep Aqua Mirror_, a cold coy smile toying with the corners of her mouth. "My precious is screaming – screaming to blast a freaky stupid snake with three idiotic heads and three nonsense-sprouting mouths."

"It feels like years since I have wracked something with my staff." Pluto remarked, her wine-red lips curled into the enigmatic smile that was her trademark.

_"You're the ones who are talking nonsense, not me. Powerful though you all undeniably are, you all will not be able to even scratch me. I am all-powerful. I am undefeatable. I have inexhaustible strength and endless days like a God…"_

Endymion gave a snort. _This snaky thing is nothing but a boaster and a liar…_"All-powerful? Undefeatable? Please give us a break. If you were really as all-powerful and undefeatable as you said you are, you would not have been imprisoned in _The Sleeping Death _for three million years in the first place. Oh, let's not forget, you would still be imprisoned had not an unbearably stupid madman woke you up."

_"A typical mortal response…but I am of a far superior breed…whether you all approve of my actions or not does not matter…I shall unleash my darkness to cleanse this universe…"_

"I will not allow you to touch this world, this world that everyone loved so much and tried their best to protect." A rich, gentle voice dramatically proclaimed. The Sailor Senshi and Generals turned to Eternal Sailor Moon, who stood firm and upright; only a head shorter than Endymion, whose masculine arms were wrapped tightly, protectively, possessively around her.

_"Very well…you all have decided…your own fates…"_

Opening its three mouths wide, Domnuius shot three gigantic fireballs at Endymion and Eternal Sailor Moon, engulfing the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Silver Millennium completely in the fires of hell.

"It wouldn't work." Ramus remarked, amidst the cries and shrieks of the Sailor Senshi and Generals, throwing Domnuius a smile that set off his pearly-white teeth to perfection. "The madman who set you free tried that already. It will take more than the fires of hell to destroy my sister and my future brother-in-law. See for yourself."

True enough, when the flames died out, it revealed a thoroughly unscathed and not-in-the-least-frightened Endymion and Eternal Sailor Moon. Once again, the eyes of the Prince of Earth were burning, merciless, gold.

The Sailor Senshi and Generals breathed a sigh of relief. Ramus' smile was triumphant. The three heads of Domnuius snarled viciously.

"My turn." Endymion said, smiling pleasantly. The earth started to shake violently, monstrously as the Prince of Earth summoned his powers. Then an enormous sheet of _Uriel's Wrath _– a blessed radiant fire wrought by the Gods themselves eons ago to ward off the powers of evil and darkness – leapt up from the earth and moved forward as if to consume Domnuius and reduce him to a pile of ash.

Its power and heat were such that Mars drew back a little despite it being her element, and Domnuius was forced to conjure a protective forcefield using its wings. Endymion frowned heavily upon seeing the three-headed, gigantic serpent emerge unscathed from his attack. The three heads now had twisted grins that, if everything, made them look even more hideous as a whole.

_"Impressive." _ Domnuius hissed. _"Very impressive indeed, Prince Endymion of Earth. But it is still nothing to me. Permit me to show you…what…TRUE…MAGIC…is…"_

The emerald eyes of Domnuius started to gleam brightly. An otherworldly, utterly strange hum seemed omnipresent. Then, suddenly, the agents of love and justice found themselves surrounded by the monsters – ogres, serpentine wraiths, enormous lizards, and spirit goblins – that were supposed to have been vanquished by Eternal Sailor Moon's _Silver Moon Crystal Power _attack. With terrifying cries of bloodthirsty battle and ravenous hunger, they charged.

Uranus smiled an evil smile. "Cool parlour trick, _Fangs. _But these guys are dust to us."

"No." Eternal Sailor Moon said, causing everyone to turn and stare at her in surprise. "Everyone, hold your fire. This is not real. This is but an illusion. Don't waste your energy on this. Just leave everything to me."

"Are you sure, Usako?" Endymion asked worriedly as he looked down into her ethereal moon-white face. "Are you perfectly sure about this? You are still weak from your last attack. Do you need my help?"

Eternal Sailor Moon shook her head, smiling gently up at him. "Yes, I am sure, Mamo-chan. And I would not need your help. I can do this by my own. Trust me."

Endymion was about to argue when he heard Ramus' voice in his head again. _Let her do it. If there's anyone who could do it, it's Sister. She has made wrong things right and made the impossible possible so many times already. We should trust her. _

With a sigh, the Prince of Earth gave a reluctant nod to his Princess, releasing her from his arms.

Raising her _Eternal Tier _high up in the air, her mind focused, her will strong, Eternal Sailor Moon closed her eyes and uttered a well-chosen charm.

There was a flash of warm, gentle rosy-pink light and a fury of silvery-white feathers that seemed to dance to the songs of wind and nature…and the apocalyptic army of monsters suddenly evaporated into thin air.

_"Let's see how you all handle this then…" _

The sky went darker than night. Thunder roared and lightning flashed. Hail, the size of golf balls, intermixed with fire, rained down from the heavens, accompanied by powerful bolts of lightning. A terrible yellow-green tornado materialized out of nowhere and threatened to sweep everyone into a spinning death.

"Usako, Ramus, everyone, stand back," Endymion said, baring his white teeth in a cold cruel smile. "This is my battle. If this is what they call the _Ten Plagues of Egypt_, then I am the God that removes the _Plagues._"

Endymion shut his eyes as an expression of utmost, almost painful concentration spread across his countenance. He started to glow a deep, delightful gold, a gold that was that of the _Gold of Gaia. _As everyone stared, the glow floated out of Endymion and hit the dark, stormy sky like a large beam of energy. A calm, gentle light bathed everything – causing Domnuius to hiss in rage and pain and the agents of love and justice to feel a languid flowing freedom wash over them…

_Note: Sorry, everyone, but this is really as far as my current inspiration can carry me. I honestly hope from the bottom of my heart that I would be able to get stronger boosts of inspiration and be able to update soon. I AM SO, SO, SO, SO DREADFULLY, SUPREMELY SORRY. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW, THOUGH!!! IT KEEPS ME GOING AND MIGHT HELP WITH MY INSPIRATION!!! THANK YOU ALL!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME…_


	17. Chapter 17

_"Awake, Endymion, awake…" A soft, gentle, rich voice that seemed to come from another world spoke. _

_Endymion stirred and mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath. He did not want to wake up, not when he felt like he was sleeping in the softest, warmest, most comfortable bed in the whole world__, with his most precious, most beloved, dearest Usako next to him. He had never felt so comfortable, so at peace, so…so…so…relaxed. Waking up would mean that this sense of utter, blissful relaxation and supremely intoxicating comfort would be gone. Besides, his Usako needed her rest. The vision of her in slumber suddenly popped up in his mind…and his lips curled into a gentle, if slightly aroused, almost wolfish, smile as he thoroughly savoured the beauty of the sight. All that full, rich, lustrous golden-bronze hair tumbled around her sweetly-rounded shoulders on the pillow, her sculpted, glistening cherry-pink lips slightly parted to allow smooth, gentle breathing. Her silken nightgown hid the lush curves of her voluptuous body, and the swell of her small, yet plump breasts. The expression of pure, virginal innocence and angelic peace that always came over her ethereal, beautiful moon-white face when she slept…yes, yes, he most certainly did not want to wake himself or her up…he could never be so cruel as to spoil her sleep, deny her the rest that she most definitely needed…and besides, he himself was exhausted…_

_"Endymion, child, I know you are tired. Extremely tired. But now is not the time to rest. Your dearest friends need you now. Your Princess needs you. You all are still not free of grave danger."_

_They were not free of danger…his dearest friends needed him…his dearest friends needed him…his Usako needed him…his Usako needed him…his Usako needed him…HIS USAKO NEEDED HIM???!!! Wait, WHY WOULD SHE NEED HIM WHEN SHE WAS PRACTICALLY LYING NEXT TO HIM???!!!_

_"That is because she is not lying next to you, Endymion. You just imagined her to be. The sense of relaxation and comfort that you are experiencing right now is not real. Neither is this place. That is why you need to wake up now. Danger will not wait to strike."_

_Large, soulful eyes of the most beautiful shade of dark blue, framed by thick ebony eyelashes that should have made a male look feminine, but instead served to enhance the masculinity __of this male, snapped wide open._

_Endymion slowly got to his feet…and his eyes widened as they took in his surroundings._

_Wherever this place was, it could boost of marvelous and bewitching beauty._

_The grass beneath his feet was a plush carpet, soft, fresh, summer-green and absolutely fragrant. Tiny, but gorgeous blossoms of every imaginable colour dotted the rich green carpet. There were tall, stately trees bearing rich, luscious fruits all about. Birds of rare and brilliant plumage sang and fluttered in the trees and bushes. A little way off was a small brook, rushing and sparkling along between green banks, murmuring in a voice that reminded Endymion strongly of his Usako and his future brother-in-law, Ramus, both of whom could boost of a haunting musical voice and could literally enchant heaven and earth when they sang. The sunshine was warm, but gentle and comforting. Cool breezes danced with the leaves of the trees and petals of the blossoms. _

_Then __he saw a strange woman approaching him. _

_A woman who appeared to be just as ethereal as his beloved Usako was, if not more so._

_Tall and statuesque, she had a beautiful figure, the kind that would make any female green with envy. The skin that covered her voluptuous body was spotless, unblemished, as white and smooth as Chinese porcelain, radiating light. Her face was classically beautiful, with smooth, even features; graceful cheekbones taped down to a well-defined chin, full delicately sculpted lips with a shimmer brought on by the lightest touch of clear gloss, and exquisite dark-green eyes beneath superb dark lashes that contrasted almost shockingly against her irises. Her rich, lustrous hair, the texture of silk, was the colour of ripened corn, and flowed gracefully to her slim waist like a waterfall. She was dressed in strange and otherworldly robes, made of fabulous silver-white and dark-green materials, breathtakingly embroidered and lovely in every way. Around her sturdy, supple neck she wore a gorgeous necklace of sparkling star-like diamonds and gleaming emeralds set in cunningly wrought gold. Her feet – dainty, delicately shaped white feet that would have put the most accomplished dancer to shame – were, however, surprisingly bare, and did not touch the ground when she walked. It seemed as if she was walking on air. _

_Then again, she d__id not seem to be walking in the first place. _

_It could be said that she was actually gliding, or rather, floating. _

_The way she carried herself was that of a Queen, and a Queen of Queens at that. _

_But the most striking feature was her eyes._

_There were a dark-green, a delightful dark-green, an unearthly dark-green the like of which Endymion had never seen._

_So beautiful that Endymion doubted summer, even at the very peak of its beauty and vitality, would be able to match._

_Her eyes seemed so deep __as if she had seen everything, knew everything, contained everything._

_There was also something about this unbelievably beautiful woman that reminded Endymion strongly of a mother, a mother of mothers, a very best mother, a most kind, most loving, most benevolent mother who provides love and care for all her children and would do everything in her power to protect her children from all harm, even if it meant sacrificing her very soul._

_This was a mother who, in times of peace, where all her children could pla__y and sing and laugh as they please and enjoy the simple pleasures of life to their fullest, was mild, gentle, loving, and even indulgent in a way; a power of life, of birth, of rebirth, of peace, of joy, and of eternity. In times of chaos, however, where all her children were lonely, frightened, hungry, harmed, tormented, in despair, she would become cruel, terrible, dangerous, and even deadly; a power of death, of destruction, of chaos, of darkness, and of everlasting hell. _

_Truly, this woman was so __otherworldly, so classically beautiful, so…so…so…motherly that Endymion knew that she must be a Goddess, and he instinctively knew which one she was._

_This woman was none other than Gaia, the Goddess of the Earth, the warm, tender and bountiful mother of all living creatures, one of the two oldest Gods of all (the other being Uranus, the God of the Heavens, her husband), creator of the Gold of Gaia, and, if it can be proven, mother to the first High King of Elysion himself. _

_Endymion__ would have bowed, but Gaia stopped him, saying in a sweet grave voice, "There is no need for formalities, Endymion. Let us speak face to face. For we are equals in more ways than one. We both are eager participants in the unending war between good and evil, and we would do anything to protect the world that we love so much and those who mean everything to us. Besides, time is of the essence. The lives of your lover, your friends, and the universe itself…are at stake."_

_Endymion nodded, staring straight into Gaia's eyes__. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but…but…what exactly happened?" He asked as politely as he could, while frowning at the effort to recover a memory. "The last thing I remember was that Usako, Ramus, my friends and I were fighting against a gigantic three-headed snake that called itself Domnuius…"_

_Gaia nodded, smiling gently at him. "Indeed you __all were. That monster has knocked all of you out. You all are currently unconscious. But don't worry; all of them will be fine. The Princess Serenity, the Prince Pantaleon, the Sailor Senshi and your Generals are not much hurt. I seized the opportunity to enter your mind to speak with you. To help you."_

_"How can we defeat Domnuius then, Your Grace?" Endymion asked eagerly, trying desperately to mask his budding impatience. "I mean, according to Jadeite and Rei, nobody has been able to destroy or even stop that monster. It was all you Gods could do three million years ago to lull him into the Sleeping Death. They also said that even if they were a way to destroy him, Providence itself forbids it, as he is one of the forces needed to maintain the balance between good and evil in the universe."_

_Gaia nodded again. "And they are perfectly right. Domnuius is indeed one of the forces needed to maintain the balance between good and evil in the universe. He has indeed bested every foe he has faced throughout the eternities. But…he is not unstoppable. When there is a will, there is always a way, no matter what situation it is. All you have to do is to remove his status as a balance-maintainer."_

_Seeing the confused, wondering expression on Endymion's face, Gaia said, "Allow me to explain, my child. In an era even more distant than that of the Silver Millennium and Elysion, this monster was not a demon of the highest rank, with enough power to challenge us Gods. His name was not Domnuius, either. His true name (which now only Gods know) is Ittimenos, and he was actually a low-ranking snake demon, an amateur in the arts of magic and skills of combat and weaponry. He was literally looked down by all the other demons and creatures of evil, who constantly prophesied that he would never amount to anything great. Tormented to madness by the incessant, endless belittling and ridiculing, Ittimenos left his homeland, vowing revenge against those who had mocked and looked down on him._

_He found an ancient cave that even some Gods lacked knowledge of, and used what little magic it was good in to assume a deceptively, yet exquisitely beautiful appearance, so that no one, but those who are truly, extremely sharp and perceptive, could possibly suspect him of malice, and of evil intentions regarding not only those who had mocked him, but also the world at large. With its new façade, it performed an intense penance to request for divine favours. For it was an age where the immortal Gods and all the creatures of the earth shared an intimately close relationship, being able to interact and even mingle with one another as we please. Also, any earthly creature, so long as it has proven itself worthy, and have shown how strong and sincere and true its heart is, could ask the Gods to grant it a wish, but one wish only. This "proving" act is usually done in the form of a penance._

_At the end of five centuries, I am ashamed to say, it was my own husband, Uranus, the God of the Heavens and the first original father of all living creatures, who came to him and offered to grant him a wish__ (paying no heed to the whispers amongst the other Gods that this creature was not what he seemed, and scoffing my repeated pleas and advice to think twice). Phrasing his words cunningly, carefully, he tricked my husband to granting him the gift of immortality, an indescribably extensive knowledge of the magic arts, and last but not least, the supremely rare and coveted status of a balance-maintainer (thereby securing the protection of Providence itself). _

_He disappeared after his wish had been granted…traveled far and wide…sank so deeply in the Forbidden Arts…underwent so many dangerous, unthinkable transmogrifications…that when he resurfaced as a towering, gigantic, utterly monstrous three-headed serpent with enough power to wipe out dimensions, he was barely recognisable, and feared by all – including the Gods. By then, he had discarded his old, degrading name, and assumed the new name of Domnuius, which, as your friends have told you, means Darkest Fate. It was simply terrifying to see him devastate entire dimensions, swallow up whole planets as if they were nothing more than sweets, and take over the universe piece by piece. But a gift, once granted, cannot be taken back. This was one of my husband's greatest mistakes and greatest regrets. All the amends he could do was to participate in the Great War between Domnuius and the Gods for dominion of the dimensions, and lead the Gods to lull him into The Sleeping Death. _

_Insi__de the black diamond studded on the forehead of Domnuius' center head is a jar of holy nectar that renewed the life in his body and secured his status as a balance-maintainer."_

_It was then that a light started to dawn in Endymion's head. "So if I destroy the diamond…"_

"_Domnuius__ will lose Providence's protection and blessings. He will cease to be a force needed to maintain the balance between good and evil in the universe, and hence able to be killed. Be warned, though, that the destruction of the diamond does not mean his death. He may have lost the greatest means of protection an individual could possibly gain, but his brain and magical powers remain intact. And he has had untold millenniums to become thoroughly attuned to the powers he stole and had horned to their very extremes. Even without his diamond, it will take all of your power and skill to vanquish it. He is still a demon who could literally bring about the end of the world. You and your lover and your friends have to be on your guard. You all have to be physically and mentally prepared. You and the Princess Serenity might even be required to push the powers of your Crystals far beyond their usual limits. Beware." _

_Endymion nodded, an expression of pure gratitude spread on his countenance. "Thank you so much, __Your Grace. Your help at this most difficult time will never be forgotten and will forever be appreciated. And be assured that we will all be careful."_

_Gaia nodded__, smiling her exquisite, gentle, understanding, motherly smile again. "There is still something troubling you, is there not, my child? Something wholly unrelated?"_

_Endymion bit his lower lip. He knew better than to lie to the Goddess who might possibly be his great-something grandmother. With a sig__h, he nodded. "It is just that every time I thought that the fighting was over, and it was time for my precious, beloved Usako and I to lead a normal, peaceful, uneventful life as a loving couple, someone…or rather, something always pops up and ruins everything. I know that we have been promised a blissful future together as the King and Queen of a Utopia, but after everything that Usako and I have been through all these years, I am beginning to wonder when that future would come to pass, or rather, would it actually come to pass. Usako and I may be engaged but…oh, I don't know, Your Grace, I just don't know. My greatest fear is that it will not come to pass, especially since I have learned that the future is not set in stone, and that with each action made, a different future is created for all. Crystal Tokyo…ChibiUsa…and maybe even other children…they all seem so far away, so distant, so…so…so…unattainable. Too good to be true. With the kind of life that my Usako and I are destined to lead, it is difficult to believe that such a beautiful, wonderful future awaits us."_

_Gaia placed a hand on Endymion's broad muscular chest; directly at the spot where his heart was located. "The anxious and impatient lose their guiding thread. The pure and tranquil see harm and are not frightened. Endymion, those who do not leave their beds are not always safe. Do not fear the dangers of the path. They say that fate and destiny decide the time to live and die. But they are wrong. Fate and destiny do not rule all. There are things that fate and destiny have no power over: True love. Hope's eternal flame. Faith in a better tomorrow, faith in a beautiful future. At its core, evil exists for one reason: to spread loss. Likewise, at its heart, love, hope, and faith all exist for one reason: to give us a reason to live, to believe, to treasure what we have, to be able to find beauty even in the undeniably ugly place the world has become, to work hard to create a better world with both joys and sorrows. You just have to have a little faith, Endymion, trust me; all you need is just a little faith, a little hope. It is that simple. You know what I foresaw in a future that cannot be altered because of two hearts that are closer together than ever before? A future of love. A long and happy life of bliss and love. Keep faith and hope always, Endymion. Now take care…" Suddenly, everything was melting before Endymion's eyes, including Gaia's tall, stately figure, and her breathtakingly beautiful face. "And good luck, my child…" _

_Note: Ittimenos means "loser" in Greek. __AGAIN, SORRY EVERYONE, BUT THIS IS AS FAR AS I CAN GO FOR NOW. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!! THANKS!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME… _


	18. Chapter 18

_"FOOLS, ALL OF YOU!!!" _The tornado spoke in a voice burning with madness and triumph. _"THE GODS MAY THINK THAT THEY ARE CLEVER, SPILLING THE BEANS ABOUT THE SECRET OF MY PRECIOUS GEM, BUT THEY ARE STILL FOOLS AT THE END! YES! PATHETIC, INSIGNIFANT, IRREDEEMABLE FOOLS AT THE VERY END!!! YOU ALL MAY KILL ME, BUT I AM TAKING YOU ALL DOWN WITH ME TO OBLIVION!!! YES, THE UNIVERSE ITSELF IS GOING DOWN WITH ME!!! THE FABRICS OF TIME AND LIFE SHALL BE TORN BEYOND ALL REPAIRS FOREVER!!! HAIL ME!!! HAIL ME!!! OH, HAIL ME!!! EVEN IN DEATH I SHALL BE LORD AND MASTER OF ALL THINGS!!!!!!_"

_"NEVER! YOU MONSTER! NEVER EVER!!!" _Ramus shrieked at the top of his lungs to be heard amidst the chaos. A part of him, however, a tiny, practically non-existent part of him, felt that he was just being foolish, in stubborn denial. He had never felt anything like this before. It was literally costing all of his supernatural powers and mental energy to stay where he was, against the overwhelming magnetic force of the hurricane that was threatening to suck everyone and everything in oblivion. Things were not going well for everyone at all.

Thanks to Sailor Pluto's _Time Stop _attack (Ramus had granted her a power boost that prevented her from dying after she used this extremely potent and usually suicidal attack), the gem that secured Domnuius' gift of invulnerability, and his status as a force needed to maintain the balance between good and evil, had been destroyed by a well-aimed, massive fireball from Endymion.

The destruction of the black diamond also resulted in Domnuius losing his coating of solid rock. It was like watching a snake shed its skin, only in this case, the snake did not have a beautiful new coat to gloat about and show off. It did not appear to be as young and shining and slippery lovely as ever.

Beneath the coating of solid rock turned out to be a strange, translucent substance of a light green, a very unusual light-green, which, if anything, served to give Domnuius an even more otherworldly, more monstrous appearance. It looked every inch the evil spirit of a twisted heartless snake who had undergone many unthinkable transmogrifications, till it had morphed into this restless, utterly vicious, incomparably insane ghostly creature with the sole ambition of enslaving the world forever in its darkness and despair.

Gaia had been right about saying that destroying the gem did not mean destroying Domnuius.

She had also been right about saying that Domnuius, even without the gifts that he had cunningly stolen from her husband, Uranus, was still a terrifyingly powerful monster with the ability to bring about the end of the world itself.

Letting out a cry that seemed to shake the entire universe to its foundations – a most terrible, hideously dreadful, absolutely ear-splitting cry of outrage, pain, and, for the first time in untold millenniums, doubt…and fear, Domnuius had resorted to a suicidal attack that would wipe out dimensions: transforming himself into an indescribably monstrous black tornado with blood-red eyes and the mouth of a monster, unleashing a hurricane the like of which had ever seen or heard, or rather, in this case, felt. Its devastating power was such that no one doubted for a moment that it could suck anything and everything into oblivion.

Each and every one of the agents of love and justice was struggling desperately against the force of the hurricane, almost wishing that their feet was able to take firm root into the ground beneath them like plants.

But then again, even the plant with the strongest roots and firmest grip on the depths of the earth would not be able to stand a chance.

And speaking of earth…

Though it was only late afternoon, dark clouds began to swirl around over all the cities of the world. People stopped in the streets, or looked out of windows, staring at the strange, foreboding sight. Power began to fail, and a worldwide blackout ensued. Rivers ran with blood. The earth shook. Trees and plants, formerly in the full bloom and beauty of summer, started to wither and die. Ferocious winds that seemed to be howling like the most savage beasts were all about, as if heralding the very end.

No one had any idea as to what was going on.

No one had even a clue, save a certain group of people…and two very unusual cats.

At a certain two-story house, a family gathered near a window, watching the sky turn completely black, listening to the howls in the air (the winds were so powerful that their unnatural otherworldly cries could be heard even behind solid walls).

"Do you think she is up there?" Ikuko Tsukino asked her husband quietly.

Taking a deep sharp breath, Kenji wrapped his arms around her, offering what comfort he could, and also trying to suppress his own fears. "Sweetheart, I know you are worried about her. I am too. I don't know where she is. I wish I did, but I don't, and for now…I would be satisfied if I knew she was safe. Even though our Usagi is still but a young girl, she's been through more than any other girl at her age. She leads a double life, being Sailor Moon, an agent of love and justice, and her own. I know Usagi. She has made wrong things right and the impossible possible so many times already, and there is no reason why she cannot do it again. Not to mention that Mamoru, Ramus, and her friends are with her. Our Usagi will win this battle and come back, I know it, I just know it, but for now…we need to be strong for her. We need to have faith in her. Faith and belief are the keys to making even the most impossible of dreams coming true, that was what Ramus told us, remember?"

Ikuko relaxed a little in her husband's embrace. "You're right." She whispered. Her little girl had made overwhelming odds even, and had defied death itself so many times. Nothing was impossible for her little girl. Yes, she would return home safe and sound.

Shingo, now a rather good-looking young man of seventeen, with a powerful built, sleek chestnut hair and bright green eyes, did not say anything. He simply stared at the sky, his heart praying with all the strength and sincerity he could muster. _Be safe, Sister. Come home soon. This world needs you. We all need you…_he thought.

Likewise, in a surprisingly neat, nicely decorated apartment (mostly the courtesy of its female inhabitant), Motoki Furuhata enveloped his younger sister in a tight, protective, yet comforting hug. "Don't worry, Unazuki." He said gently, locking his emerald eyes with hers. "Everything is going to be okay. Ramus, Usagi, Mamoru, and the others are definitely out there. They will take care of everything. I know it."

"But…" Unazuki started, but fell silent as her brother placed a finger against her lips.

"No "buts"." Motoki said firmly, his face set in expression of determination and innocent faith, though his tone had lost none of its gentleness. "Everything is going to be fine. I know it. I believe in them, and you should too, Unazuki. All you need is a little faith, it is that simple. Hope may be frail, but it is impossible to be killed. We need to be strong. We need to have faith and trust in them, _we need to._ Don't you remember what Ramus once said? Faith, trust, and belief are the keys to making even the most impossible of dreams coming true."

Unazuki nodded, attempting a brave smile, though the fear in her heart had only been diminished, not destroyed. "You're right, brother. Being frightened does not solve anything. I will pray for them with you."

Motoki smiled. "That's my girl." He said, as he turned to look at the blackened skies, striving for that inner tranquility that facilitated prayer. His friends, he realised, with an insight born of full maturity (he was, after all, a twenty-four-year-old man), were currently dealing with a foe unlike any other, and would have need of prayers. _Ramus, Usagi, Mamoru, everyone, I am warning all of you. Don't you all dare lose. Don't you all dare die. _He mentally spoke. _You all are not allowed to lose. You all are not allowed to die. Not when this world needs you all so much, so desperately. Not when you all are our one and only hope against the powers of evil and darkness. Not when…not when…not when… I love and care for you all so much. Usagi, Mamoru, don't you two dare forget what you two have promised me. I am looking forward to being best man at the future wedding of the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. A promise is a promise, and that's that. Ramus…Ramus…Ramus…I know I might disgust you…or worse, frighten you if I told you the truth – hell, I am disgusted and frightened with myself for this, but you must give me a chance to tell you how I really feel about you. I have never felt like this before. Not with anyone. Not even with Reika. I did truly love her once upon a time, but not anymore. And she did try…almost as hard as Mamoru did with Usagi…to prove how sorry she was for everything, and to earn my forgiveness and love back…but I still refused her, and adamantly insisted that we could only be friends from on now. A part of me, even now, still feels guilty when I recall the hurt and heartbreak in her eyes and on her face when I told her frankly that it could never work out between us now, and that there was someone else whom I loved now (you). But I knew that I had done the right thing…for both of us. Everyone thinks that I refused to take her back no matter how she pleaded with me, or how hard she worked, was because she had betrayed me in the worst possible way; I was willing to wait for her for ten long, lonely years for her to fulfill her dreams, and she repaid me with sleeping with another man, and had the utter gall to excuse her actions with loneliness. But the truth is…that is only part of the reason why I refused her. The other part – the more vital, crucial part – was because I had met you. You changed everything…for me. You must not lose this fight. You must not die. You are the lost-half of my soul. My heart simply cannot help but reach out to you. Just as Mamoru and Usagi have known each other in another life, you and I have known each other in another life. I know it. I know it. I just know it. I've known it from the first time Usagi introduced you to me…almost instantly, I might say. That is why you must not lose and die. Everyone, you all are not allowed to lose and die. Never ever. Your lives do not belong to you all but to the people who love and care for you. Everyone, please, come back safe and sound…_

In another apartment – a rather beautiful, well-appointed apartment, a pretty young girl with soft brown hair and dark-green eyes stared at the sky through the diamond-paned window. "They are out there, aren't they, Umino? Usagi…Ramus… Mamoru…and all the others. They can do it, can't they?"

A brown-haired man with a pleasant, gentle face dominated by captivating, bewitching onyx-black eyes (the glasses of old that made him look like an unattractive, bookish freak had long been discarded) wrapped surprisingly muscular arms around her slim waist and rested his chin on her top. "They _are_ out there, Naru. You know it, I know it, and we both know that they can do it, that they are going to make it, no matter what. We know them…we know Usagi…"

Naru's brow furrowed. "But whatever they are dealing with right now seems so powerful." She said, more than a little fear in her voice, taking note of the dark skies, the howling winds, and the total blackout. "I mean, what kind of evil can possibly cause all of this? It looks as if it is literally the _End of the World_ itself – the kind that what they call _The Book of Revelations _foretold. I know that it is wrong…unbelievable even that I should Usagi and her friends after all this time…but…I still fear for her, Umino. I fear for her…"

Umino simply smiled and whispered into her ear, "Don't you remember what we have been once told, Naru? Faith, trust, and belief are the keys to making the most impossible of dreams come true. We simply have to believe in them, Naru; we simply have to believe in them…"

Up on the roof of an enormous, sumptuous mansion, Luna and Artemis watched the sky and listened to the howling winds.

"Reminds me of the time where Queen Metallia's dark energy has been unleashed." Artemis remarked to Luna.

Luna nodded. "Only this time, I am not going to panic or do anything stupid." She said, with a calmness and composure that would have made Ramus proud. "Far be it for me to question Usagi's strength and courage after all these years. They will all make it, this I know for sure. The most terrible darkness is no match for the most beautiful light. Evil can never defeat Good."

Artemis nodded with a smile. "They have a tendency of returning from the unexpected. Righting wrongs…making the impossible possible…"

"I will never let you take over this world, Domnuius." The sweet, pure, musical voice that everyone knew and loved spoke up. "Nor will I ever let you destroy it."

The heart-shaped broach of pure gold opened.

The _Silver Imperium Crystal _shone pure and bright, a liquid-white holy fire of life, of love, of faith, and most of all, of hope, of everything that was good and wonderful in the world. Its ethereal shine and otherworldly beauty were such that Ramus' heart ached in warmth and hope at the sight of it, though he had already seen it many times, and Endymion could not help but smile a rare, genuine, heartfelt smile. The Sailor Senshi and Generals also felt an indescribable feeling of renewed hope and divine peace. Suddenly, everyone felt that they did not have to struggle so much anymore – the overwhelming, intensely magnetic, "sucking" force of the hurricane seemed to be weakening. The face of Domnuius in the black tornado snarled furiously, disgustedly, monstrously at the sight of the _Silver Imperium Crystal_, the golden treasure of the Goddess Selene and of the Silver Millennium, the bane and worst nightmare of evil and darkness.

Cupping the _Silver Crystal _in her gloved hands, Eternal Sailor Moon took it from her broach, cradling, warming it with all the strength and the faith she could muster. If there was one thing she had learned, it was that faith, trust, and belief were the keys to making even the most impossible of dreams coming true. The power of the _Silver Crystal _depended on the strength of her heart and the faith she had in her dreams. Yes, this was not the end. She knew it, knew it with a certainty that shook her to the core. This was not the end. She and her loved ones were going to go back to earth, to their homes, safe and sound, and build the Utopian future that they foresaw so long ago. She gently closed her blue eyes and concentrated.

The _Silver Crystal _cracked and split until it was not a spherical gem, but an exquisitely-sculpted lotus that she was cradling, glowing brilliantly from its own inner light. Her ephemeral, luminous wings shone and wrapped around her. The crescent moon on her forehead glowed like a miniature sun, blinding everyone who looked upon it with its purity. As a tempest of rainbow flower petals and sparkles covered her body, silver-white light streamed from her, intensifying the feeling of hope and peace that her Prince, her brother, and her friends was feeling. Domnuius growled like a wrathful beast. When the light dimmed, everyone's eyes were greeted by the exquisite, breathtaking vision that was Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium…

_Note: AGAIN, THIS IS AS FAR AS I CAN GO…FOR NOW. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!! HOPE YOU ALL WILL ENJOY IT!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME…_


	19. Chapter 19

Domnuius had lived many eternities.

He had travelled far and wide.

From plane to plane, from dimension to dimension, from universe to universe.

He had seen so many things.

But nothing could have prepared him for the vision that was Princess Serenity Eveningstar of the Silver Millennium.

He was disturbed.

Disturbed? No…no…no…we can do better than that…there should be more appropriate terms for this…_ah, yes_…intrigued…stunned…fascinated even.

For the Princess Serenity was ethereal to the point of distraction, a vision of pure, virgin innocence and alluring, feminine mystery.

Her lips were painted cherry-red – a very lovely cherry-red, and glistening almost mystically, a devastating temptation to the opposite sex. Rich tresses of bronze and copper and gold simply flowed to her knees, all the colours of gold in one glossy curtain, a crown that would make any Queen pea-green with envy. Her exotic sapphire eyes were like two fallen stars, shining with endless compassion and pure love. Robes, made of a silver-white material so sheer that it was nearly non-existent, and yet so soft, so elegant that it was fit for a Goddess, floated around her like a cloud, glittering with dew, setting off her voluptuous form to perfection. Her feet were in dainty, delicate slippers of silk and satin, gaily embroidered and beautiful in every way; they put Cinderella's glass slippers to flushing shame. Taking pride of place at her high radiant brow was an ethereal circlet of pure silver, cunningly set with precious stones the like of which had never been seen for beauty or price. Her skin, smooth and white as a dove's breast, was thoroughly perfumed and oiled with an attar of roses mixed with frankincense, myrrh, and spikenard, giving her a dreamy, intoxicating fragrance, the kind that can cause a man's blood to heat up and his soul to soar. There was a glamour to her, a power that distinguished her from all other females, capable of rendering her irresistible to the one whom she chooses to enchant. And though she shone with the radiance of a girl on the edge of womanhood, her blue eyes betrayed the astonishing, unbelievable, yet undeniable fact that her soul was more than a thousand years old, and what she had experienced and seen was far too much for a normal person to handle; a lesser woman would have definitely broken down forever, reduced to a state beyond repair. But this did not diminish her beauty, not even in the least. In fact, it only enhanced her alluring, otherworldly aura of mystery and wonder, grace and sophistication. In her hands, the _Silver Imperium Crystal, _now in the form of a perfect lotus blossom, seemed to shine brighter than ever, a holy treasure that has been used to right wrongs and bring dreams to life since its birth.

_This is a girl in the very image of Selene. _Domnuius grudgingly concluded in his mind, as he took in the perfect bone structure, exotic dark-blue eyes, ethereal beauty, and otherworldly radiance of the Princess, who was staring fearlessly at him as if he was nothing more than a big bully in the playground. _Yes, it is Selene to the life. That golden-bronze hair sparkling with sunlight…those eyes flashing the colours of the sea…that skin glowing with the silvery radiance of the moon…the set of those silver-cherry lips...that soft, sumptuous body...no one could see her and not say this is a girl with both divine and earthly royal blood flowing in her veins. She is the epitome of a fairytale Princess…a true great and noble descendant of the Gods…she could be a Goddess in her own right…but she a warrior? _

Domnuius laughed another high, cold, cruel laugh that seemed to shake the universe. _"So…this is the great defender of the universe?"_ He sneered. _"The legendary protector of all things good? The most powerful warrior of love and justice? The big deal? Well, for your information, CHILD, I have gotten things stuck in my teeth that are bigger than you."_

Serenity smiled as if she were enormously amused at this terrifying monster that was threatening to tear apart the fabric of life. "There is no greater disaster than underestimating your enemy." She said, her voice as soft and sweet as water tinkling into a mountain pool, commanding attention without effort. "Underestimating your enemy means loosing your greatest assets. Providence grants victory only to those who embrace the virtue of humility, not to those who have allowed themselves to be poisoned with pride, like the sting of a scorpion. I am surprised that someone infinitely wiser and worldlier than me does not understand something as simple as this. It is a true shame."

Domnuius laughed his high laugh again._ I could not remember a time when I was this amused. She is really the most interesting, most fascinating creature I have ever been privileged to meet. A girl educated far beyond her sex, a woman with gifts, the sense to use them to the best of her ability and the body of a beautiful Goddess, a princess with a grace and dignity no one can ever learn. It is a pity. A real pity that I shall have to kill her…but then, c'est la vie…_ _"You do have an agile, witty tongue, Princess Serenity. For accomplishing the thought-impossible feat of amusing me, I shall reward you…by making your death a most merciful, most painless one. Trust me, my child. It shall be…as soft as moonbeam…and…as swift as thought. You can count on that."_

His blue eyes narrowing, the monster in his heart roaring like a beast in its rage, Endymion wrapped his arms tightly around Serenity's slim waist, and rested his chin on her head. He stared at the face of Domnuius in the tornado with a fierce, murderous scowl, looking every inch like the jealously possessive, highly protective lover that he was.

Ramus, his brotherly instincts aroused, also drew closer to his older sister, ready to protect her…or rather, provide her with all the help he was capable of. His head, however, was starting to ache for some unknown reason. His body tingled. It was same strange, glorious tingling that he felt when he tapped into the link between him and the _Silver Imperium Crystal _for the very first time. Something that flowed along with the blood in his veins was growing warm and gentle again…_it is probably just the presence of the Silver Crystal, _Ramus mentally reasoned, as he tried to shake off the headache and the tingling, warm feelings that were spreading rapidly throughout his body like a virus that had been starved for a thousand years._ I am still not used to channeling the connection…tapping into its powers like that…oh! GO AWAY!!! Stupid headache! Clingy tingling! Now is not the time for this…not the time for this…not the time for this…SO NOT THE TIME FOR THIS…Sister and the others need me now…_

But the more Ramus tried to shrug off the headache, the tingling, and (half-heartedly) the warmth and tenderness, the more they settled upon him, as if determined to take over every aspect of him completely. Ramus found himself praying desperately to the Goddess Selene that he would not faint from the overwhelming tidal wave of emotions. Yes, in a situation like this, fainting was a BIG, ABSOLUTE NO-NO.

"You are not going to kill anyone, Domnuius." Endymion said passionately, his voice like ice. "You are nothing more than a wizened, cold-hearted snake, a snake that is about to be driven back by the staff – which is us."

Domnuius now turned the full force of its intense blood-red eyes and twisted, evil smile at Endymion.

However, the Prince of Earth was not in the least intimidated or frightened by it.

Instead, Endymion eyed Domnuius with enhanced disgust, pure revulsion written all over his stunningly handsome face, as if he was dangerously close to vomiting from constantly watching something that was nothing more than filth. _An indescribably brave…but also irredeemably foolish young man…_Domnuius mentally mused. _For daring to look upon me, the Lord and Master of All Things, so degradingly, I shall make him die a most painful and cruel death!!!_

"_Bold words for a fool who is about to die. By all means, go ahead. Do your worst. Combine powers. Join strengths if you like. But I can assure you all that you are just wasting your time. You all are just delaying the inevitable. __You all shall never win. Death shall claim this universe and I shall be Lord and Master of All Things!"_

Domnuius then shifted the whole of his concentration, his madness, and whatever was left of his strength and life force on his powers. The tornado spun fiercer and quicker than ever. Everyone again felt the hurricane that was threatening to suck them all into oblivion, only that it was now more magnetic, more forceful, more overwhelming. The monster was grimly determined to perish along with the universe no matter what.

Serenity lifted her head up to stare at the handsome face that she loved so much. "Do you believe we can do this, Mamo-chan?" She asked. She had honestly never felt anything like this before; not with Beryl, not with Wiseman, not with Pharaoh 09, not with Queen Nehelenia, not even with Sailor Galaxia and Chaos. Even with the all-powerful _Silver Crystal _that she was cupping with her hands, andher Prince's tight, protective grip on her, she still felt a little afraid – it was taking every ounce of physical and mental strength they had not to be pulled forward by the hurricane. "Do you believe?"

With a warm gentle smile, Endymion nodded and kissed her forehead. "I believe, Usako." He said earnestly, lovingly. "I do believe. I know that we can do anything that we set out to do. Don't be afraid. My strength and power are yours. So are those of our friends'. We can do this. I know we can."

Their minds focused, hearts burning with faith and belief, Serenity and Endymion gathered all their strength and will, and even their own life forces, into their respective _Crystals _and shouted the three words that would bring forth the full powers of the Goddesses of Earth and Moon; the same three words that had already stopped so many forces of evil and darkness from conquering the world that they loved so much…

"_Moon Crystal Power!"_

"_Earth Crystal Power!" _

The _Silver Crystal _gave off a magnificent burst of silver-gold light, its power infinitely enhanced from merging with the _Gold of Gaia_, a force of purification and destruction meant to stop Domnuius for good.

The evil face in the tornado was no longer smiling. It snarled furiously as if it were a beast irritated to madness by irredeemably foolish, death-courting pests that had, in a space of few seconds, become the biggest thorns in its flesh. The constant flaring of the two_ Crystals _was really starting to get on his sensation of amazement, however, was starting to bubble at the pit of his stomach.

Domnuius had never felt anything like the pure, resplendent, ethereal, silver-gold light that he was currently struggling against.

It _was _powerful.

As powerful as the accursed spellsong that the Gods had sung millions of years ago to lull him into _The Sleeping Death._

It was a humiliating memory that he would never ever forget.

Even now he fancied he could hear those divine voices, those mystical lyrics, full of enchantment and wonders; in those voices were the sounds that men loved and he had grown to despise to the core:

_Happy sounds like bird railing, sleet hailing, milk pailing…_

_Sad sounds like rain leaking, tree creaking, wind seeking…_

_Autumn sounds like leaf tapping, fire snapping, river lapping…_

_Quiet sounds like snow flaking, butterflies flying, heart breaking…_

This light, this powerful light was not much different.

It was warm.

It was gentle.

It was full of love, a love the like of which none had ever known, simply indescribable.

It was finished.

It was complete.

It spoke of an eternity that none could comprehend, but utterly wonderful nevertheless.

It promised true peace and divine contentment.

It was joy and laughter and bliss to pure, whole, complete souls with love and faith in their hearts.

To shriveled, twisted, maimed, and diminished souls like him, with no faith in anyone and sought to bring cruelty into the world for no reason but its own power, it was grief and tears and horror and despair…

_Note: AGAIN, THIS IS AS FAR AS I CAN GO FOR NOW. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW, THOUGH! THANKS, A THOUSAND THANKS!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME…_


	20. Chapter 20

The current situation can be described as two poles of a magnet fighting for dominance.

On one hand was Domnuius, a master of death, despair and darkness, a ferociously powerful creature so monstrous, so terrifying, that even thinking about him made one creep with horror. In the shape of a tornado, he had unleashed a hurricane that was threatening to suck the universe into oblivion.

On the other hand were Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, children and agents of life, love and light, warriors with prodigious skill and a strength that only the power of their hearts can surpass. Combining the tremendous powers of the _Silver Imperium Crystal _and the _Gold of Gaia _as one, both were desperately trying to "pull" the world back from the magnetic clutches of the overwhelming, devastating hurricane, as well as vanquishing the vile creature whose death was unarguably long-overdue and infinitely well-deserved.

One moment, everyone found that they did not have to struggle so much anymore.

The next, however, everyone was struggling again.

Never before had the flow of time been so disrupted, so confused; drifting back and forth endlessly like a drunkard.

The atmosphere itself appeared to be waiting breathlessly for the outcome.

But it seemed as if this battle would never end, and that the universe itself was destined to be forever swaying back and forth between life and death, light and darkness, salvation and damnation.

One emotion, one _particular _emotion that inevitably pops up with every battle raged since the dawn of time, however, begged to differ: exhaustion.

Serenity and Endymion were tiring. The _Silver Imperium Crystal _and the _Gold of Gaia _were sapping them of strength; they could feel themselves slowly, but gradually weakening with every passing moment. Beads of perspiration dotted Serenity's clear, radiant brow. Even Endymion, whose stamina was legendary, was starting to sweat. Gaia had been right again: Domnuius was literally pushing both of them beyond their usual limits. The muscles in Serenity's sweetly rounded shoulders were beginning to cramp painfully. Endymion's heart was beating so soundly that he fancied his Princess, who was leaning against his chest, could hear it clearly.

_This monster is not an oil-saving lamp, Mamo-chan. _Serenity telepathically commented to her lover. _He is nothing like all the other enemies that we have faced before. This is the first time I have gone against someone like him._

_It is my first time encountering such an adversary as well. _Endymion agreed. _Now I understand why he is a creature of darkness that even all-powerful Gods are afraid of. But I am not afraid. _He smiled down at his Princess. _I am not in the least afraid. I know we can do this. I know we can. _

_Why?_

_Because I am with you. When I am with you, there is no pain, no fear, no doubt. When I am with you…anything and everything is possible. _

Domnuius laughed a cruel, gloating laugh. _"I can keep this going forever, Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity. But you two obviously cannot. Powerful though you two may be, you two are still, at the very end, human beings. Just like no human being is able to escape mortal death, you two cannot possibly win against the might of a God as powerful as me. I would advise all of you to cease this utter, meaningless foolishness, and simply wave the white flag of surrender. I can guarantee you all a swift, painless, merciful death." _

"My, my, those _are_ bold words for a snake that is about to be skinned and served as stew." Kunzite said, regarding the face in the tornado with unmistakable disgust. His silver-gray eyes – so sharp when it came to spotting his enemies' weaknesses, and in observing the interactions between _his _Venus and other audacious, death-courting males – gleamed when they noted that, despite the mocking, triumphant expression on the demonic, otherworldly face, it actually betrayed some measure of exhaustion. His equally active ears also caught a panting in the ice-cold, harsh voice of the monster when it spoke. It was definite proof that Domnuius was not taking the combined blow of their Prince and Princess well, and, for all his boasting and gloating, was actually weakening.

His heart soared.

All their Prince and Princess needed was a little help…

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" He asked Venus, a silly smile on his handsome, dark-skinned face.

Venus smiled back at him knowingly. "I sure am, my love."

"Everyone, let's –"

_"It is useless." _Domnuius spoke up before Kunzite and Venus could finish. The smile on the face was now so evil, so twisted that Ramus and Saturn, despite having seen darkness, death and despair in their worst, purest forms, almost vomited – it was simply nauseating. _"Lending all of your powers to your Princess and Prince would not do you all any good, I assure you. All that it will do is merely prolonging your lives for a few more moments. And delay the inevitable. It would take, at the very, very least, three Crystals of the Gods to banish me, and it is not a lie. I swear this by the light of Selene's moon, under the lost eye of Odin, in the salve of Hecate. And you all currently have but two. Does that not tell you all something? Face it, foolish, death-courting children. My victory was meant to be. So stop this foolishness at once and surrender, lest my patience reaches its limit and you all die the cruelest and most painful death imaginable."_

Jadeite, Mars, and Nephrite exchanged darkly significant looks.

"What is it?" Ramus asked, recognizing those looks instantly. The little Prince of the Silver Millennium had never felt this strange in his life. The headache was worsening by the minute. The tingling was stronger. And the warmth and tenderness was slowly making his entire body feel light and…ethereal? It was taking all of his skill in the power of appearances to look his usual calm, mature, and sensible self. "What do you three know? Tell us everything. Now is _not_ the time to keep the cat in the bag."

Jadeite ran a hand through his golden hair. "Your Highness, my friends, he is not lying." He said fatalistically. "He is _so _not lying."

"Not lying about what?"

"About the fact that three _Crystals _are needed to banish him." Mars replied, her face as gravely beautiful as a statue of despair. "That oath he took…_by the light of Selene's moon, under the lost eye of Odin, in the ointment of Hecate_…it is a magical oath. It cannot be broken, not even by Gods. It brings instant death to the one who breaks it, or if the one making it is lying. And as this monster is still, well, kicking and sucking, he is not lying."

All eyes turned to Nephrite, who nodded. "The silver orb of the moon that is in Selene's keeping rules the realms of the night with unchallengeable power." He said, his melodious baritone now grave and severe. "Odin is the King of the Northern Gods. Legend has it that he willingly sacrificed an eye in exchange for a drink from the Fountain of Wisdom. Hecate, the Goddess and Queen of all witches, had a salve so powerful that neither iron nor fire could harm the one who was covered by it. All this serves to point the severity and absolute strength of the oath."

"Fantastic." Uranus ground out, smacking her forehead with a hand.

"Just our luck." Neptune moaned.

Pluto leaned her forehead against the top of her staff. "And I thought that we would never live to see the day where we are practically useless."

Jupiter looked as though she could tear her hair – the beautiful chestnut hair that was one of her prides – out. "Someone please tell me this isn't happening."

"What are we going to do now?" It was Saturn who asked the million-dollar question. _"I mean, we can't just stand here and do nothing! Our Princess and Prince need us! Surely there must be something that we can do!"_

Mercury snapped her fingers as a light dawned in her head. "All we need now is just one more _Crystal._" She turned to Ramus. "Your Highness, do you think it is possible that, if we combine our strengths and faiths as one, we are able to create a _Crystal_?"

Ramus shook his head. The expression on his boyishly handsome face was graver, more thoughtful than anyone had ever seen. "It cannot be done." He said. The tone of his voice was so severe that no one could doubt that it was the truth, _the gospel truth. _"It does not work that way. Only Gods have the strength and skill to forge _Crystals_. And it would take a minimum of three thousand years. We do not have kind of power or time to –"

Suddenly, a razor-sharp, indefinable emotion shot through Ramus. His face went an impossible shade of white. His perfectly sculpted hands went to his temples.

The Sailor Senshi and Generals went pale. "Your Highness?" Zoisite asked, concern written all over his impishly handsome features. "Are you all right?"

"I…I…I…" Ramus ground out between pressed lips. His deathly-white face scrunched up into a grimace of purest pain; beads of perspiration broke out on his forehead.

Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn looked at one another in alarm, shock, and more than a little fear. None of them had ever seen the little Prince who was their boss like this before. And they did not like it; not one bit, not in the least. Prince Pantaleon had always been an emotionally distant, highly intimidating, almost indifferent figure to them; his guarded, critical behaviour towards them was a razor-sharp contrast to that of the intimate, sunshine-warm friendship that his older sister shared with her own guardians, the Inner Senshi. And none of the four could count the times where personal questions and valiant attempts to build some bond of friendship were greeted with the sardonic arch of a raven eyebrow and dismissive silence. But neither did they complain nor felt that it was unfair, because they knew that behind all that icy-coldness and constant rebuking was an untold deal of pain and heartbreak. They, the Outer Senshi, were supposed to be his closest, most reliable guardians and protectors (just like how the Inner Senshi were Princess Serenity's closest guardians and protectors), but they had failed to participate in the fight against Queen Metalia those centuries ago, because they (as Pluto put it with blunt sadness) "were not supposed to interfere", and all they could do was to destroy the remnants of the kingdoms of Earth and Moon. Predictably, unsurprisingly, however, their Prince still viewed this as an unendurably painful betrayal, despite knowing in his heart of hearts that their participation will not change the predestined outcome. ("You four were supposed to be my guardians and protectors. You four were granted potent powers and rare gifts that even the Inner Senshi do not have and would kill to possess. And yet you all just stood by and watched my family, my home, my kingdom utterly destroyed, without even lifting a finger to help? And you all still have the shamelessness and audacity to flaunt yourselves and deem yourselves superior to those who actually_ helped_ and sacrificed themselves in the attempt? You four are nothing but haughty, heartless, hateful creatures. Complete wastes of space.") Also, their Prince blamed…practically loathed them for the part they played in five years ago, causing his beloved older sister untold pain and suffering, altering and changing her forever.

He blamed them for helping to heap overwhelming misery upon his faultless sister, helping in burying her innocence and drying her tears and killing her heart, forcing her to transform into another person entirely.

He blamed them for always siding with his spoiled, selfish niece, ChibiUsa, always rushing to her defense first without getting all the facts clear, only learning how wrong they had been when it was too late.

To him, this was a betrayal a million times worse than that of "abandoning" his family, his home, his kingdom, to their fates, and whether he would ever forgive them seemed a question that can never be answered.

And they accepted it.

They bore all the coldness and rebukes willingly, patiently, praying earnestly for the day when their Prince could find it in his heart to forgive them, and that…_if it was possible_…some form of friendship…or acceptance could be built between them. And if forgiveness could never be earned, and no bond of friendship or acknowledgement could ever be built, it was nothing less than they deserved.

The four of them had made an unspoken agreement, a promise, an oath never to let anything bad happen to their Prince and Princess again. They could not let anything bad happen to them, not when they owed them too much, far too much…

"He should lie down." Neptune said, her voice trembling. Her beautiful face was as white as chalk. "Lie down…and take a painkiller or two…"

Uranus stared at her as if she had lost her mind. "At a time and situation and place like this?"

"What do you propose then?" Pluto demanded sharply. Even she, who was normally so unruffled, was feeling uneasy now. Worry was written all over her face. "The Prince is obviously in pain."

"_But we do not__ have any painkillers right now! And this is hardly a place to rest and recover from a migraine!"_ Uranus retorted, glancing around for some support. The expression on her handsome face, however, revealed that she was equally worried…and at wit's end as to what should be done. _"And it is not like we can ask the Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion for help right now! Neither of them can currently afford to be distracted! They have to fully concentrate on keeping the fight going, or it is curtains not only for us, but for the entire universe as well!!!" _

"But –"

"_Are you saying that we should just stand by, do nothing, watch him suffer?!" _

"_Oh, for crying out loud, what kind of god-forsaken day is today anyway?!"_

"_We have the worst mother-farmyarding luck in the world!!!"_

"_It is over! It is over! It is done! Finished! We're all doomed!!!"_

"_EVERYONE, GET A GRIP AND CALM DOWN!!! NOW!!!" _Saturn thundered. Through her incredible powers of life and death, she was able to divine what exactly was going on with the little Prince, and it was the most wonderful piece of news she and her friends could possibly receive right now. The others turned to stare at her, amazed. The gentle, soft-spoken, sweet-natured Senshi of Destruction and Ruin had never done so much as raised an eyebrow at them before, let alone shout. Even when she was angry, burning with all-consuming rage, she was admirably, if arrogantly, calm, controlled, and dignified, her tone as quiet as a model library. They stared all the more in increased astonishment and wonder when they saw the bloom on her formerly pale cheeks, her eyes bright with the fire of renewed hope, and her colour high compared to their drawn fatigue. _"I think I know what is going on! You are all wrong! We're not going to die! Today is the luckiest day alive for us! We have the best luck in the world! –"_

Before Saturn could say anything else, however, Ramus gave a cry of pain. A crystalline tear rolled down his cheek…

_Note: Again, this is as far as I can go. Sorry it took so long. Please Continue To Review! __It Keeps The Story Going! Thanks! A Million Thanks! Until next time…_


	21. Chapter 21

_"What trickery is this???!!!" _Domnuius shrieked. _"Two Silver Imperium Crystals???!!! That can't be!!! Impossible!!!"_

His face a picture of disbelief and astonishment, Ramus stared blankly at the _Silver Imperium Crystal _that his hands were automatically cupping.

He could not believe it.

It cannot be true.

It was too unbelievable to be true.

But it was true.

As true as can be.

Lesson of the day: never underestimate the power of a tear.

As he gazed upon the brilliantly shining holy treasure that had been in his family for generations, Ramus' astonishment and wonder began to fade. A change suddenly came over him – an understanding of what made the _Silver Crystal _so powerful – an understanding of how the _Silver Crystal_ was able to even all odds – an understanding, now clearer and clearer, that the _Silver Crystal _was, by itself, only a magical artifact: its truest power comes from he or she who wields it.

And Ramus, for the first time in years, understood and knew peace; the kind of peace that makes one wish for nothing more than to remain in the state that he or she is currently in forever. The kind of peace that many believed can only be achieved when the time had come for them to depart to the afterlife, a kingdom where there was no pain, no fear, no doubt, no tears, no cold, no betrayal, no lies. He finally knew that he had been wrong about himself. He had thought that, to the end of his days, he will forever be as different as day and night from his older sister; he being a harbinger of death and damnation while she was a messenger of life and salvation. He had thought himself too unworthy, too scarred, too bitter, too dark, and too full of fear to be able to embrace the powers of bringing wonderful dreams to life and heal the heart, the soul, and the mind. He knew now he was wrong: the _Silver Crystal_ in his hands was solid, indisputable evidence.

_Only a soul of life, light, and healing, with an enormous capacity for pure, selfless love and the courage to stand against even insurmountable odds for the future it seeks is worthy of wielding the Silver Crystal. The Silver Crystal is alive in a way. It grows and evolves with the flow of time, just like any other creature. And as it grows, it develops the consciousness of its own. It has the ability to choose its master, or mistress, and it does not answer and obey only to one. My child, I know that you think that your sister is its true, rightful, one and only mistress. I know you firmly believe that you will never be able to wield it, and that you are utterly unworthy of it anyway. But it is not true. None of what you think and believe is. You may think and believe you have a scarred soul, a dead heart, a lost innocence, and dried tears, and your powers consist of nothing but pure darkness and eternal damnation. But let me assure you, you're not what you think you are. You just need to have a little faith, a little trust; it is that simple. A seed planted in the parched earth doesn't stand a chance. But with a few sunny days, some water…some love…anything is possible. To blossom is to live and believe, my child. One day you will understand…_

_ Selene was right. _Ramus thought to himself. _Anyone can be a messenger of life and salvation. A simple act of kindness can led to one living in the darkest of despair knowing that there will always be someone who cares. Faith, belief, and hope are the truest arts of magic in this world. _

As Ramus' heart warmed and ached with glorious emotions, the crescent moon on his marble forehead started to glow like a miniature sun, blinding everyone with its purity – exactly like his older sister when she transformed into Princess Serenity Eveningstar.

Despite having to shield their eyes again, the Sailor Senshi and Generals smiled victoriously.

Domnuius gave another razor-sharp cry of pain and fear.

A stunned Endymion lowered his head to stare down at his Princess, who simply smiled her exquisite smile of warmth and tenderness back at him. It was something of a miracle that they were able to notice this wholly unexpected…turn of events…and keep up the fight simultaneously.

"Every member of the royal family of the _Silver Millennium_ has a _Silver Imperium Crystal _hidden deep within his or her heart. It serves as their inner light. Their deepest secret. Their greatest strength. All that was needed to find it and manifest it into corporeal form was simply a little faith, a little trust, and a little hope. It is that simple, really. My little brother has finally found it; he had thought…believed…that he never will, but he has. It has been there all along: in his heart of hearts."

Endymion nodded, understanding completely. He pressed a gentle kiss on his beloved's forehead. "Just like yours, Usako. Just like yours."

A tempest of silvery swan feathers and fairy sparkles covered the boyish, yet handsome body of Ramus. A warm, glorious, golden light – a sharp contrast to his older sister's silver-white – streamed from him.

"Such a warm and gentle light, Usako. So much like yours. To think it had been hidden from us…from Ramus…all this time…"

"It was in Ramus all along, Mamo-chan, it was in him: his heart, his soul. It was just that he never knew it, or rather, refused to believe it."

Domnuius hissed. The seed of…_fear_…and…_doubt_ had sprouted in his heart, and was fast on its way to becoming a strong, sturdy plant capable of withstanding the elements. He had never been in a situation like this before.

When the light dimmed, everyone's eyes were greeted by Prince Pantaleon Orion Eveningstar of the Silver Millennium, in all his otherworldly beauty and ethereal majesty.

He was dressed in strange and wonderful robes of dark black and snow white, made of the same exquisite, floaty, sheer materials as his older sister's gown was, cunningly embroidered and positively royal; it would make any Prince pea-green with envy. His rich, dark copper hair and smooth, rounded face were immaculate. His clear, dark blue eyes burned with a wisdom and maturity far beyond his years, sharply contrasting with those of his older sister, which shone with endless compassion and pure selfless love. His high marble brow was unadorned, but at his throat rested a strand of round-cut diamonds with an exquisite ruby pendant in the form of an "E" for Eveningstar, the surname of the royal family of the Silver Millennium. Embroidered goatskin boots that simply screamed "outrageously fancy" shod his feet, emphasising how dainty and well-sculpted his feet were – a trait that should have made a boy seem girlish, but instead served to enhance the impression he gave: the impression of a fairy boy of dark heartbreaking beauty and breathtaking gazelle grace. The skin that covered his body was moon-white and radiated light, and had neither spot nor blemish, just like his older sister. There was also an aura of sophistication and mystery about him, an aura not unlike that of his older sister's, only stronger, more beguiling, and more wonderful. As the Sailor Senshi and Generals gazed upon him, they could have sworn they heard a low haunting song coming from somewhere in the distance. Their nostrils caught a whiff of freshly-bloomed apple blossoms, caramel, and cinnamon. In his hands, the _Silver Imperium Crystal,_ now in the form of a marvelously-sculpted apple blossom (his favourite flower), shone more brilliantly than ever.

_One Eveningstar brat is bad enough. _Domnuius mused to himself, giving Pantaleon the once-over (with grudging, I-would-rather-die-than-admit wonder), noting the dark copper hair, the aristocratic nose, the perfect bone structure, the exotic dark-blue eyes, and the alluring, yet enigmatic, smile. _Two are sure to bring untold, irreversible disaster…those eyes and those smiles are getting on my nerves…forget mercy! I shall make sure that each and everyone of these foolish, death-courting pests are utterly destroyed!!!_

Prince Pantaleon locked eyes with his older sister, who smiled gently back at him.

_It seems that you have finally found the power that has been hidden deep within your heart, Little Brother, the power that has always been there. Thank Selene for it. _

_ Yes, thank Selene for it, but Sister, what should I do next? What am I supposed to do now? I have never done this before. I do not know what to do. _

_ Yes you do. Just trust and believe in yourself, in the Silver Crystal. Believe that you can do it, trust yourself…have faith in yourself. Put belief, trust, and faith into the Silver Crystal. You were the one who always said that faith, trust, and belief are the keys to making even the most impossible of dreams come true. This situation is no different. It is in your blood, just like mine; the power of wonderful dreams and incredible destinies runs in your veins, with compassion and love._

_ But Sister, I…I…_

_ Do not worry. Do not be afraid. I know what it is like. I still remember the very first time I used the Silver Crystal…I was as nervous and frightened as you are now. It is natural. But it also wrong. Just put your heart, your soul, your mind…your hands…into those of the Silver Crystal and do not let longer. Remember: you are not alone. I am with you always. So is Mamo-chan. And so are our friends, our family. _

_ ……_

_ You are not alone, Little Brother, and you never will be. Fear and faith cannot exist in the same place at the same time. Choose one._

Pantaleon choose faith.

His mind focused, his will strong, Pantaleon summoned all his strength and faith, and even his own life force, into the _Silver Crystal _his hands cupped and shouted the three words he thought he would never need, or rather, never have the privilege to shout.

_"Moon Crystal Power!"_

New fresh courage warmed Serenity's and Endymion's hearts as they felt Pantaleon's power enhancing their attack, enveloping and settling into them, soothing their pain and exhaustion. They poured more energy into their attack.

The evil face in the tornado hissed from increased pain and fear. The pure, resplendent, ethereal, silver-gold light was now more powerful than ever. Domnuius felt his strength and resistance ebbing. For the first time in untold millenniums, he fancied he saw Death smiling at him with the eagerness of one who has won the bet of a lifetime, and who has patiently waited for eternities to collect his dues.

"The tide has turned." Kunzite said victoriously.

_"Let's help them!" _Venus ordered. She could not wait for it to be over.

Insignias of their respective planets and gems blazing on their foreheads, the Sailor Senshi and Generals _willed_ their power to Endymion, Serenity, and Pantaleon. Rainbow butterflies fluttered around the silver-gold glow, joining one by one. The light grew stronger and brighter from each merging.

Serenity suddenly felt light-headed…her vision was becoming increasingly blurred…she could only hear Domnuius' terrible shrieks and other voices, maybe in her own head, crying, _"Usako! Usako! Sister! Sister! Usagi! Usagi!"_

She heard an indescribable, unbearable demonic cry of agony…fear…hatred… despair…death…and _finality_, knew that it was over, and fell into blackness, down…down…down…

_Note: Again, this is as far as I can go…for now. Please Continue To Review! Remember That It Keeps The Story Going! A Million Thanks! Until next time…_


	22. Chapter 22

_"How did we end up here, Sister?" Ramus asked in total confusion, looking around with blue eyes as wide as saucers._

_Usagi shook her golden-bronze head. "I have no idea, Little Brother."_

_ The last thing they remembered was falling into blackness…and then…before they even knew it, they were there._

_ In the park, to be specific. _

_ Gone were the sensations __of light-headedness, exhaustion, and pain, and the regal otherworldly attires they wore when they transformed into Princess Serenity and Prince Pantaleon respectively. They felt warm, comforted, strong…and strangely relaxed, at peace, as if time and space no longer mattered to them, and had no power over them, over the place that they currently were. They found themselves dressed in their usual style as well; Usagi was in a severe but elegant black gown, with long gathered silver-white sleeves, a simple, unadorned round neckline, perfectly fitting bodice, and knee-length skirts, and her dainty, intensely feminine feet in modest, yet fancy, calfskin boots, and her golden-bronze hair loose about her sweetly rounded shoulders. She looked the epitome of a vestal, a pure and chaste female glowing with wholesome, undiluted innocence – but also unsettlingly, mouthwateringly seductive. Indeed, it was neither lie nor exaggeration to say that she was simultaneously innocent and sensuous – she had that shining innocence of children…and an allure that could arouse the most erotic thoughts in even a male saint. Ramus, on the other hand, was dressed in a conservative, tastefully embroidered dark-blue suit that went well with the sapphire of his eyes and set off his creamy lovely skin to perfection. Complete with sleek immaculate copper hair and his favourite pair of goatskin boots, he looked like a model who just stepped out of a fashion shoot, rather than a warrior who had been fighting a war that determined the fate of the universe itself moments ago. There was a gravity about him that made him seem older than his nine years, and yet there was something of a riddle, and an unsolvable, yet strangely attractive, one at that, as well. One only had to see the unearthly light in his exotic dark blue eyes, and the aura of magical mystery and wonderful sophistication about him._

_"Be not afraid, Usagi, Ramus." A smooth, melodious baritone spoke from behind him. "I brought you two here because I have something to say to you both…before I pass on."_

_ Both the sister and brother froze, afraid __for a moment, unsure of what they would see behind them. "There is nothing about me that you need to fear anymore, Usagi, Ramus. Please, turn around and look at me," the unmistakable voice spoke again._

_ Usagi and Ramus turned as the rays of a warm bright sun illuminated the beautiful figure before them._

_ True enough, it was Charmant._

_He looked as dazzling as ever – purple-eyed, dark-blue-haired, well-built, and roguishly handsome. What surprised Usagi and Ramus were the changes in his beauty: the saddened, softened, serene light of the eyes that were once dark with pride, arrogance, and carnal lust, the cruel triumphant smile of madness had been replaced with one of peace and friendliness, and the dark, sinister aura about him was now a welcoming one of warmth and light. He was dressed in a pristine white robe, giving him an ethereal, otherworldly look, as if he were a blessed spirit, an Angel, a Prince of life and light._

_ "Charmant?" Usagi asked at last. _

_ Charmant nodded. "Domnuius is dead. And all the dark powers that I have so foolishly, thoughtlessly permitted to take over aspect of me are gone, completely gone. Thanks to you all…you two especially…my soul is finally free." He said gently. The smile on his face was more genuine, more heartfelt, and more pure than ever. "Usagi, Ramus, you two played the biggest roles in freeing me…ridding me of all the darkness and hatred that has welled in my heart over the years…saving my immortal soul from everlasting damnation…thank you. Thank you both so much."_

_ Usagi smiled. "You're welcome." _

_ With a tentative but heartfelt smile, Ramus nodded at him._

_ "And I just wanted to say…I am sorry. I am so, so sorry for all the trouble and pain I caused. __It was just…I had swum so faraway from the shores of sanity…sunk so deeply into the mad ocean of the Forbidden Arts…that I did not even know what exactly I was doing. The Forbidden Arts never bring one peace, happiness, or contentment; those powerful, evil, dark feelings might seem fun and welcoming at first, but they always end up bringing one nothing but pain and misery. I know that now. You both were perfectly right. True love is about making that special someone happy. Snatching or stealing someone else's one true rightful soul-mate away by force or by seduction would only to barrenness and unhappiness; a life of torment and misery. Love that is not requited in equal measure is not love at all; it is not sacred. And holding on to the ideal of such a love can keep us from finding the one that is true. I understand that now as well. I only wished that these understandings…had come to be sooner in life…"_

_ "I am sorry." Surprisingly, it was Ramus who said this.__ His voice was strangely soft and full of sympathy. "My sister and I also wished that there was some other way but –"_

_"It is all right." Charmant said gently. "I am at peace now. With the ones I love and care for…at its core, evil exists for one reason: to spread loss. Take care not to lose each other. Usagi, I have to admit, even in death, I still do not approve of Mamoru Chiba; not after everything he has done to you. How you found it in your heart to forgive him and take him back as your lover and your future husband…I would never understand. But since this is the love you have chosen, and the path you want to walk, I still wish you…all the best. You as well, Ramus; one of the greatest regrets that I will carry with me to eternity would be that I never had the chance to get to know you, that I never had the chance to get to be friends with you. But if there is one thing I know for sure about you, is you have a destiny as great and wonderful as that of your sister's, and that everything will go well with you. Mamoru Chiba will never be the man that you will grow up to be."_

_"Thank you." Ramus replied. "It means a good deal to me."_

_Usagi's smile grew sad. "I am going to miss you, Charmant."_

_ Charmant__ nodded at her. His purple eyes were soft with wistful sadness. "I will miss you too, Usagi." He said softly, quietly, the tone of his voice intense as if it was a permanent, everlasting farewell between good friends. "I could not have asked for a truer, dearer, and more faithful friend. I never had a lonely or unhappy or dark moment when I was with you. One of my greatest regrets is that we spent so little time together. But…Friendship is one thing that even Death can never destroy. Know that I would be watching you fondly from above…with all the loved ones that you have lost. The Gods grant you two long and happy lives, full of light and laughter, music and songs. Take care, Usagi, Ramus, thank you both so much…good luck…and…goodbye…"_

Two sapphires fit to adorn a King's crownglinted above her. _Wait a minute…sapphires? Sapphires are hovering above me? That's impossible. I am so tired…so weak…I can't even move my little finger…it is impossible for me to use any magic right now, let alone levitate jewels…_

She blinked. _Hey, I am wrong. They aren't sapphires. They are eyes…_

She blinked again. The smiling, stunningly handsome face of her lover and fiancé, Mamoru Chiba, swam into view above her.

"Good afternoon, Usako. I trust you had a good sleep." said Mamoru gently.

Usagi stared at him. Then, bit by bit, she remembered. "What happened, Mamo-chan?" 

"The usual, Usako, the usual," said Mamoru, as his hand reached out and tenderly caressed his Usako's beautiful, ethereal moon-white face. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief at that his precious beloved Usako had finally regained consciousness, and his heart rejoiced to see that, though his Usako had not fully recovered yet, there was a little colour in her smooth round cheeks, and her blue eyes were almost as clear and radiant as they usually were – definite, unmistakable signs of improvement. All his worries when she was dead to the world now seemed laughable. "You and Ramus pushed yourselves too far. You two blacked out from extreme exhaustion the instant Domnuius was vanquished. After we got back to earth, we rushed you two here immediately."

_Here? _Usagi looked around her. She realised she must be in Tokyo General, the hospital where Mamoru worked at. She was lying in a soft, comfortable bed with white linen sheets and next to her was a table piled high with what looked like half the very best sweet-shop in Japan.

"Rise and shine, Sister," Ramus chirped good-naturedly. He had already made a start on the sweets – partaking from a box of chocolates that Usagi recognised as the current tastiest, but also most expensive, kind. "Tokens from our friends and family." He explained, popping another chocolate into his mouth. "Would you like to have some, Sister? There's plenty."

Usagi shook her head and smiled gently at the handsome young boy whom she lavished all the tenderness and care and kindness she was capable of – something that made Mamoru green with jealousy from time to time. "No, thank you." She said, as she studied Ramus carefully. She was intensely relieved to see that her younger brother appeared to be relatively unscathed – the smooth round face was only a little pale, the light of his blue eyes had only dimmed a little, and his colour had not exactly faded that badly. Just a good rest, some good food, clean air, warm sunshine…and both of them will be back to normal, as good as new.

_Not exactly back to normal, Usagi. In a way, Ramus has still changed. _A little voice in her head told her. _He is now one with the Silver Imperium Crystal; it is a part of him, he is a part of it, just like you. He has now learned to embrace the simultaneously terrible and wonderful powers of bringing dreams to life and healing the universe of even its most fatal wounds. One chapter of his life has ended…and another has begun. Nothing will ever be the same for your little boy, your little brother again. He is now a true descendant of the Goddess Selene, a true warrior of love and justice, a true Prince of the Silver Millennium…_

"You should at least take some food, Usako." Mamoru's concerned, loving baritone broke into her thoughts. "You definitely need to. Is there anything in particular that I can get you?"

"Not really, Mamo-chan." Usagi replied. "Anything that's edible and cooked is perfectly fine with me."

Mamoru nodded. "I leave you and Ramus to chat and rest. I will be back as soon as I can." He pressed a pure sweet kiss on her snow-white forehead, and then left the room, shutting the door as gently as he could.

If there was one thing bad about the room that both the sister and brother were in, it would actually be what everyone else regarded as the best thing of all: the goodie-laden table, for it seemed to serve as a gulf between Usagi's bed and the one that Ramus was lying on. Then again, it was a trivial matter. A mere slight inconvenience. And besides…they were still able to see each other clearly…and chat…

"Do you know how long we have been out, Ramus?"

"Three days. Everyone will be most relieved you have come round, Sister. According to Mamoru, they have been extremely worried."

"I am sure that everyone will be relieved that you have come round too, Ramus. I am sure they are all worried about you as well."

Ramus shook his head. "Not true, Sister, not true. I know that I am not exactly on everyone's Christmas list. No doubt my Outer Senshi, particularly Haruka and Michiru, had wished and prayed that I had died in my three-day-coma, so that they could be free of me: the iciest, most arrogant, most tyrannical, most monstrous master they ever had the misfortune to be bound to for all eternity."

"Ramus, that is not true –"

Before Usagi could say anything further, however, the door opened with a groan.

But it was not Mamoru.

It was a very tall, majestic-looking man, clad in the pure white regalia of a doctor. He had a grim, handsome face, with an aquiline profile, a long honey-blond moustache and a grave, stately look. His immaculate hair was as blond as his moustache, but one can see that it was finely streaked with silvery-gray with a closer look. His blue eyes were icy, beautiful but cold. His body wasn't overly muscular, but lean and toned nonetheless, without even the slightest hint of flab, as if announcing proudly that, despite his being in his late forties, he was in prime condition, able to take on any foolish, arrogant youth who mistook old age as a weakness and an irreversible loss of strength of both body and mind. He gave Usagi the impression of a stern disciplinarian who would not put up with any nonsense, a man who was passionately devoted to his cause and would not stop till his last breath. But her brother was thinking that he had never seen anyone so like an eagle, a hawk, and actually wondered if this grim old stranger was an animal who had managed to assume a handsome human form by magic.

His name was Francis De Merveille.

A prominent member of the Medical Board of Tokyo General, Dr. Francis De Merveille was held high in esteem not only by his peers and subordinates, but also by his superiors. As an extremely skilful and experienced doctor who had graduated as the valedictorian of Oxford University, and had, over the years, performed many difficult and dangerous operations that turned out to be complete successes, he had tutored many who are now accomplished and successful physicians (even Mamoru was once a student of his). And he was here for one reason and one reason only: to see exactly what kind of female Usagi Tsukino was.

For personal reasons.

Truth be known, he had actually wanted to meet Usagi for a long, long time.

This desire probably started to take root and sprout from the moment, the very moment (even now he was having difficulty believing that it was not a dream, but reality as grim as death itself) where Mamoru – darkly handsome, unusually talented, perfectly well-behaved Mamoru, the politest, cleverest, most brilliant, and most knowledge-thirsty student he had ever been privileged to teach, had snapped: unleashing the full force of his wrath and his fury upon his daughter, Cesarine, and two other nurses who were also daughters of the members of the Medical Board, and firing them after the tongue-lashing that left them red-faced with shame and sobbing bitterly. He had even taken him, _him, his teacher, his mentor, his superior_ and _the entire Medical Board_, on, stunning everyone and proving that he was a force to be reckoned with when aroused to great anger, absolutely, incomparably terrifying – a bonfire that can only be handled by pacification, instead of being dealt with by bigger bonfires.

He had been angry, upset and disappointed with Mamoru for lashing out so harshly, so unfeelingly at the daughter who was his only comfort in his lonely old age (his wife had died a few years ago), and whom he doted on and loved with all of his heart. He could understand that Mamoru had inevitably gotten fed-up of his daughter's constant pestering, constant flirting, constant advances, and the utterly scandalous way she dressed herself simply to catch his attention: Cesarine was, he had to confess, frivolous and slightly spoiled, used to getting her own way and unaccustomed to taking "no" for an answer. But surely there was no need for Mamoru to act like this towards her. If he wanted to be perfectly honest, in his heart of his hearts, he knew that no matter what Cesarine did, no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to win Mamoru's love. He knew a faithful and devoted lover when he saw one, and being one of the lucky few who were privy to Mamoru's and Usagi's history (Mamoru had taken care to leave out the supernatural, otherworldly aspects), he knew that even if his daughter were to clean up her acts and turn over a new leaf, she still would never be able to suppliant Usagi's position in Mamoru's heart. He knew that Mamoru now despised Cesarine with every fiber of his being and could not even bear to stand the sight of her: what sensible, logical man would still want to be acquainted with someone who sent the woman he loved death-threats on a regular basis, insulting her and accusing her of a whore, a witch, a thief when she thought his back was turned, and going as far as to cornering her and physically assaulting her, and would have killed her had not a twist of fate caused him to walk in?

Though he had concluded that Cesarine's behaviour was indeed unforgivable and disgusting after a few days' break had allowed him to calm his fatherly rage down and analyse the whole matter thoroughly, his curiosity was stirred.

Francis wondered what kind of female Usagi Tsukino was, to be able to hold such power over Mamoru Chiba, _the _Mamoru Chiba, who was renowned as being "cool under fire", and had more control than any other man Francis had ever seen. And who was undeniably, unarguably one of the most eligible bachelors alive, with his quiet, mysterious nature, his aura of grace and sophistication, his otherworldly dark beauty, and of course his wealth and prestige. There was no limit to the glamorous, sophisticated, wealthy beauties that might go as far as to kidnap the man to spend some time with him, ready to tie his shoes and polish his boots anytime. So why was Usagi Tsukino the one chosen to be his bride, his wife, his lover? What was it that made her so irresistible to Mamoru? What was it about her that entranced him so? What was it that distinguished her from all the beauties that socialites like him and Mamoru were surrounded by daily? What was it that made her so special? Why was she, a mere girl of nineteen, able to secure the undying love and devotion of a man like Mamoru Chiba, who was the living embodiment of "tall, dark-haired, dark-eyed, well-built and handsome"?

Sure, Francis knew that Mamoru had done unforgivable things to Usagi, and that he was grimly determined to make it up to her, even if it took the rest of life. But the old doctor had thought that his student was doing it mostly out of a sense of duty, of guilt, of shame and regret, and though it would definitely be a long time, the day will come when Mamoru was able to forgive himself and set his cap for another, especially with all the exquisite young females hounding him by the hour.

Time and observation proved to Francis that he had been wrong, very wrong; wrong about Mamoru and his love for Usagi, and wrong about true love, understanding, and forgiveness. He now knew that Mamoru truly loved Usagi, loved her with all his heart and soul, loved her beyond all reason, beyond all logic; she was the one for him, the one and only. He would have no other.

All this served to fuel his desire to meet _and, if possible, _get to know the remarkable Usagi Tsukino, the girl who had done the impossible of permanently ensnaring the most brilliant, most accomplished, and most controlled student he had taught in a passion and a desire as potent as a love potion.

Indeed, he had rushed to the room that Usagi and Ramus were in as soon as he had heard, eager to satisfy his curiosity once and for all.

And so…there he was…

"Good afternoon, Miss. Usagi Tsukino, Mr. Ramus Tsukino. I am Dr. Francis De Merveille." He greeted as politely as he could, hiding his true emotions well.

"Hello, Dr. Francis." Usagi greeted back politely, in her calm, melodic voice. "We have heard so much about you from Mamo-chan. Despite the dreadful circumstances, it is an honour to meet you face to face. Isn't it, Ramus?"

Ramus nodded, though his narrowed eyes showed that he was displeased with this "intruder" whom, he was able to divine through instinct, really had no proper reason to be here. People who beat about the bush always irritated him to no end. He preferred frank, brutal, relentless honesty. "Indeed it is." He said through his teeth, with artificial politeness as cold as ice. "Mamoru speaks very highly of you, Dr. Francis, as a physician with prodigious skill and an excellent understanding, well-known throughout the world. But I wonder why did someone as prestigious as you decide to pay us: two perfectly common, perfectly ordinary people, this unexpected visit? Would it be too much to ask for an explanation?"

Francis raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Then he smiled a strange, thoughtful, amused smile. The experienced, worldly man in him had come to realise that this young boy had a knack of spotting things that others didn't, had a gift of seeing the truth and speaking true – a rare gift to find in the complex and difficult world of today. _I should advise Mamoru to watch out more…this boy is already so sharp, so clever even at this tender age, what would he be like as an adult? _He mentally mused. _Definitely one of the most formidable characters of his time. I honestly wonder how he and Mamoru are going to get along as brothers-in-laws, as one family living under the same roof…_

Pushing all thoughts of dog-fights and tug-of-wars from his mind with an effort, Francis said, "Not at all, Mr. Ramus. Not at all. I have simply come to worship at the shrine of beauty."

Usagi and Ramus stared at him. "The shrine of beauty?"

Francis nodded, now smiling the most charming smile he was capable of. "You are wrong, very wrong in saying that you and your sister are perfectly common, perfectly ordinary people, Mr. Ramus. You and your sister were never common or ordinary, and never will be common or ordinary. The opposite _is _true. You both are famed far and wide for your beauties, your talents, your graces, your charms, and your elegances. I have heard so much, so many good and pleasant things about you two that I have wished very much for a long time to meet you both. I see now that everything that I have heard about you two is neither lies nor exaggerations. You both are wonderfully beautiful. Besides, it is perfectly normal for a doctor to check up on patients to ensure that they are well and fine, isn't it?"

Usagi blushed. Ramus rolled…then narrowed his eyes as he noticed how the old doctor's eyes had taken fire as he regarded his older sister appreciatively, raking up and down her person…

Doctor he might be, but Francis De Merveille was first and foremost a man, a man in his late forties – but still a man nonetheless.

And…Usagi was the _only _female in the room.

An intensely feminine, distinctly distracting female at that.

As he looked…or rather, examined her, Francis was starting to understand why Usagi was so irresistible to Mamoru. For the female lying on the bed was voluptuous and exquisite, ethereally beautiful with her fair heart-shaped face and exotic dark-blue eyes, and she had a strange, wonderful aura about her, an allure that blatantly screamed that she was a blossom of pure innocence and creamy sensuality, a pure and chaste fairy capable of arousing the most erotic thoughts in a man. And the fact that she was lying in bed did not help much, either.

Suddenly, Francis wondered what it would be like to make love to this radiant sparkling beauty, and failed abysmally; his heart pounding, his cheeks hot with arousal, desire pulsing at his groin and at his temples…

_Note: Again, this is as far as my current inspiration can carry me for now. Hope you all will enjoy it. Please Continue to Review! Remember That It KEEPS THE STORY GOING!!! THANKS EVERYONE!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME…_


	23. Epilogue

"How old are you, Miss. Usagi?"

"Nineteen." Usagi replied, puzzled by the out-of-the-blue question. "Why, Dr. Francis? Is there something wrong?"

Dr. Francis shook his greying-blonde head. The worldly, experienced man in him had allowed him to regain control of his hormones and his natural predator instincts (both of whom had not been aroused ever since his wife died) in the nick of time, so that Usagi missed the flush in his cheeks and the darkening of his eyes when he drank in the moon-white magic of her ethereal beauty as if it was a rich and sweet red wine worthy of a God. His smile, too, had gone from the aroused and wolfish curl it was in a second ago to its usual, professional state: polite, kind and courteous.

But Ramus had noticed.

His clear blue eyes – razor-sharp when it came to men courting or attempting to flirt with his sister, and in observing the comings and goings of the Outer Senshi ("I give the four of you a fair and simple warning only once, so listen carefully: _I have ears and eyes everywhere. _So behave yourselves. Any nonsense from anyone, and I do mean _anyone _of you four…well…let me assure you that there are things so much _worse _than _purgatory. _Is that understood?") – had caught the lust and desire flashing across the doctor's handsome old face. The monster in his brotherly heart sprang to life and started to growl. _What they said was true after all. _He mused to himself, while thoughts of transforming Dr. Francis into a goat or a hawk or something unpleasant danced across his mind. _The older a man, the lustier and more shameless he is…_

"Nothing." Dr. Francis assured. "Nothing is wrong, Miss. Usagi. It is just…please forgive this old man if he is being offensive or rude in anyway…but I have to admit, I am curious – extremely curious – about you. I am sure that anyone else in my position would feel the same way; any teacher would be curious about the woman whom his favourite student has chosen to be his bride and speaks of her all the time, everyday, the same as always."

Usagi stared at him with her perfectly beautiful face as lovely as it had been craved from a block of the finest whitest marble. "Mamo-chan speaks of me…daily…and…constantly?"

"Indeed he does," said Dr. Francis. "And his voice is always easy and light and his eyes are always as bright as a child's at Christmas when he speaks of you. I know Mamoru to be a man whose instincts are sharp, and to whom trust is not easily granted, but with you…I can sense that you have a power over him, an unusually calming effect on him, and he would trust you with his life and his heart forever."

"That is perfectly natural." Ramus said coldly, before his sister could say anything else. His eyes, however, were bright, and the shadow of a smile touched his silvery face – he could always be comforted by being reminded of the power his sister now had over the man who had once caused her so much pain and heartbreak. "He is a man in love. I am sure that it was the same with you and your wife, Dr. Francis."

Dr. Francis shrugged in acknowledgement, then turned back to his quest of getting acquainted as much as possible with the exquisitely beautiful young girl who had accomplished yet another thought-impossible task: arousing naked, passionate desire in him; him who had been so much in love with his wife that, when she died, he had sworn that he will never take another, him who had mentally, firmly concluded that life had no meaning without her, and had she not left him with a daughter to love and devote whatever was left of his life to, he would not hesitate to kill himself to follow her.

"I am told that you attend the Bijou Academy with your brother, Miss. Usagi."

"Yes, Dr. Francis."

"Then you both must be very gifted in the arts. From what I had heard, the Bijou Academy is particular – _extremely _particular – about the students it accepts. If your mind and your heart are dull and boring, and your soul is as dry as the pages of a book that you read without making an effort to properly understand and savour, then do not even think of applying. What they are looking for are special individuals with the voices of sirens, minds of musicians, souls of artists, and hearts filled with a tender and passionate love of nature and good books, with the potential of being refined into Mozarts or Shakespeares or Da Vincis. You two must indeed be very, very gifted."

"You flatter us, Dr. Francis." Usagi argued humbly. "My brother and I are not _that _gifted. Truth be told, we were accepted into the Bijou Academy solely through a lucky chance."

Ramus nodded. "My sister is perfectly right, Dr. Francis. It was something of a miracle that we were accepted to the Bijou Academy. Neither of us are, as she said, _that _gifted. And neither of us dares to entertain hopes of becoming a Mozart, or a Shakespeare, or a Da Vinci in the future. Our ultimate target, Dr. Francis, is neither fame nor wealth; it is to become the best that we can be, to triumph over ourselves. At the end of the day, the greatest enemy a person could ever face is itself." His tone of voice was perfectly polite, but cold, as cold as the Arctic ice; his blue eyes were fixed on the old doctor, watching his every movement, every change of feature like a hawk, as if giving him a warning whose penalty was an excruciatingly painful death if ignored.

Dr. Francis smiled wider; he was truly fascinated by Usagi's and Ramus' modesty, and truly amused by the dark mental warning that Ramus was mentally transmitting to him, could feel the boy's dark-blue eyes making a window into his soul and seeing directly into his heart. "I am sure that you two are just being modest." He said gently, as if trying to calm the increasingly irritated boy down, and make his sister more at ease with him; in all honesty, he meant them no harm, and surely it was not a crime for a doctor trying to get to know his patients better, was it? "There is no need for that here, Miss. Usagi, Mr. Ramus. I have read enough books, heard enough talk, and seen enough of the world to believe I would know two brilliant, talented, and accomplished individuals if they were before me, and trust me: you both _most_ certainly are. You both could surpass even people like Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh in many ways. Mamoru himself has told me that you both manage everything that you both do with an inner grace that is natural and completely unpretentious, and that you both have a divine gift in languages and ice-skating."

_I do not like this at all. _Ramus thought to himself, his blue eyes narrowing all the more. _I shall have words with Mamoru about this. Yes, I definitely shall. This doctor is already too clever, too sharp, too perceptive, and too capable of coming to accurate conclusions with just only a few mere hints or clues, he does not need anyone so stupidly feeding him direct information about us. At the rate this is going, all of mine and my sister's secrets shall be wormed out of us, and – Selene forbid – he might even find out our secret identities. Honestly, what was Mamoru thinking?! Telling a stranger – and a sharp analytical one at that – so much about us?! I can understand that he is proud of Sister and naturally wants to boast about her, and that this dried-up stick of a man is his most respected teacher, but…but…oh…forget it! Had not I resigned myself to the fact that I would be having the stupidest man on the planet as my brother-in-law no matter what? I will just simply have to keep a closer eye on everything…_

"Thank you, Dr. Francis." Usagi replied politely, her blue eyes radiant with a warmth and tenderness that nearly made the doctor's heart stop beating. He had never seen a more exquisite, more unearthly pair of eyes. "It is very kind of you to say that."

"Indeed it is." Ramus said coldly, wondering what was taking Mamoru so long. He could hardly wait for this "interrogation" to be over and done with.

"_Laisser desir etre exclu par la raison _– can you translate that for me, Miss. Usagi?" asked Dr. Francis.

"Yes. Let desire be ruled by reason."

"It is a good maxim," he said, actually applying it to the very best of his ability right now – this young female before him was really testing every bit of his self-control. She did not please, but she intoxicated. And she was so clean, so clear, so fresh and so pure…his understanding of why Usagi Tsukino was so irresistible to Mamoru was deepened: most, if not all, of the sophisticated, glamorous, wealthy beauties that courted and hounded Mamoru were shells, devoid of true and valuable substance, with all their flirting and all their malicious gossips and all their empty promises. Usagi was different. She was _so _much better. _This girl is pure innocence. She has a beauty and charm like no other. She has a gift of seeing the truth and speaking true, just like her brother. _He thought with a strange twinge of sadness. _I would definitely have gone for her had I been much younger. But it is a fantasy that would never come to pass. I am now old and tired, a shadow of the youth I once was. May God preserve me until my Cesarine matures and gives me a grandchild or two to adore and spoil._

"_Aml mae'n yn nid yw fantais I gwybod beth bydd yn cael ei,_" he recited thoughtfully. Usagi looked at him uncertainly. Ramus raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Shall I translate that too, sir?" she ventured.

"Yes, yes," he said, managing a smile.

"Often," she said, "it is not advantageous to know what will be."

"I could not agree with you more, Dr. Francis." Ramus said, smiling for once. The monster in his heart, now a little pacified, was purring. _At least he has the decency and sense to admit that he is a man near his change of life, a man with Death at his shoulder. He might live for a dozen years more; he might live for a score. Death is even now greying his hair and putting the lines on his face. He is heading towards old age, and hence knows well enough that he can never have my sister. _"They say the gift of foresight is both curse and blessing, but in my opinion, it is more of a curse than it is a blessing. After all, always knowing what will be would result in nothing being exciting or thrilling or pleasant for one, isn't it?"

"I could not agree with you more, Mr. –"

"What is going on here?" Mamoru asked as he entered the room, a tray of roast chicken and potatoes and iced lemonade in his hands.

"Well, Mamoru, I was just getting acquainted with Miss. Usagi and Mr. Ramus here," said Dr. Francis, before Usagi and Ramus could say anything.

"I see." Mamoru said mildly. The "what-took-you-so-long-you-idiot" look that Ramus shoot him behind his mentor's back, however, told him that there was definitely more to this "getting acquainted" situation than meets the eye; he was only too aware of the fact that he was not, and never will be, the only man who found the beautiful and pure Usagi attractive.

"I would love to stay and chat more, but I am afraid I cannot do so. I am already a few minutes late for an important appointment," Dr. Francis checked the handsome silver watch round his left wrist. "I bid you good day, Miss. Usagi, Mr. Ramus. It has been a real pleasure. I wish you both a speedy recovery."

"Thank you, Dr. Francis." Usagi said, as politely as ever. "It has been a real pleasure for us too. Isn't it, Ramus?"

"It sure was. A real pleasure." Ramus said through his teeth, though his eyes betrayed that he was intensely relieved that the nosey, too-sharp-for-my-liking, pain-in-the-neck old hawkish doctor was leaving him and his sister at long last. "Good day to you as well, Dr. Francis. And please accept our best wishes for your health and happiness."

Dr. Francis bowed gallantly to them at that, as if he were a Knight chosen by his King and Queen to go on a quest that will bring him everlasting glory and infinite wealth. As he passed by Mamoru, however, he could not help but whisper into his protégé's ear: "You really are the luckiest man alive, Mamoru. She is the blossom of the crop, an exquisite treasure beyond price. But why have you not done the deed with her yet? She is perfectly legal. This is a girl ready to be bedded. Or perhaps…you need me to teach you a few tricks…so that you would not be so ignorant of what needs to be done…and would know how to avoid…frightening…or…hurting her?"

Mamoru's answer was to stomp on his mentor's foot in rage.

"The End."

The three children stared in wonder at their favourite uncle, whom in their opinion was the best and greatest storyteller ever; he had a magical skill of bringing a story to life as he told it, that they were able to picture every detail in full vividness, and understand what exactly was going on perfectly.

Indeed, it was no secret that the three children simply loved it when their uncle decided to favour their ears and enchant their senses with a story.

Princess Serenity Jr. De Elysion (a.k.a. ChibiUsa) was the oldest of the three, and a blossoming, fourteen-year-old beauty: a smooth, rounded face, a fine, small nose, an increasingly sweet, sexy mouth, large and luminous ruby-red eyes, a creamy lovely skin, and lustrous hair that tumbled down her back in a great wave of cherry-pink. Her body had started to form the curves of a woman, and her smile was warm, confident and gentle – the smile of her father, Neo-King Endymion, whom she took after especially. Prince Endymion Motoki De Elysion – whom everyone called Shin – was a six-year-old Angel of night and darkness, with glossy midnight-blue hair, large, soulful eyes that glistened like onyx, spotless, unblemished snow-white skin, and full lips that curled into his mother's and uncle's smile of warmth and tenderness – when he choose to smile from his heart. Prince Pantaleon Kenji De Elysion, known to his loved ones as Shinrai, was the four-year-old baby of the family, a little child as fair and bright as a spring morning. His face was round and naturally baby-plump. His silky hair was pine-green, and he alone of the three had the Eveningstar blue eyes and glowing moon-white skin. His smile was one of life and faithful innocence, of spring and sunshine, strongly reminding everyone of the bright, cheerful, and happy child that his mother once was _and still was _deep within her heart. But the most endearing thing about him was his laugh: a rich, gay, musical sound that, like the sun's rays, was capable of brightening the darkest skies, simply ringing through the crystal halls of the palace and chasing away all negative feelings completely. What were the characters of these three special children? Well…we shall leave that a secret to be found out…in time…

"Is it true, Uncle Ramus?" ChibiUsa asked in disbelief. "Is it really true? Daddy…actually stomped on Dr. Francis' foot?"

Prince Pantaleon Orion Eveningstar, younger brother of Neo-Queen Serenity, and uncle to the little Princess and Princes, nodded with a smile as he lay back on the luxurious, cream-coloured cushions in his and his husband's bedchamber.

He was a child no more.

Gone was the little boy and replaced it was the powerful, vital man. A strong jaw line that even a God would envy, unearthly blue eyes that saw everything, rich dark-copper hair, finer than silk, a rare smile that was both alluring and dangerous, a lean, muscular body covered with a porcelain-smooth, moon-white skin, and a hypnotizing, magical aura of mystery and sophistication, Ramus was something of a Sex God, a wonderful prize for any female _or male_, but the splendid, glittering ring on his finger announced that he was already taken.

Taken by a certain man with beautiful golden hair, bright blue-green eyes, a firm sculpted body, and a fresh, clear, pure face that was nothing short of enchanting in its gentleness and simplicity: Motoki Furuhata.

"Yes, ChibiUsa. Your Daddy most certainly did. But you don't have to waste any sympathy on Dr. Francis. He had it coming. He should have known that it was not the kind of joke he could crack with a man like your Daddy."

"Mamoru was merciful." Motoki, who was seated beside Pantaleon, whispered into his husband's ear with a mischievous, knowing smile. "He could have turned the old man into a goat, or a worm, or a crow – something that you would definitely have done if he had chosen to simply ignore that dirty joke. I know Dr. Francis. If he were to choose, he will definitely prefer having his foot almost crushed to being turned into something particularly unpleasant."

"You know each and everyone of us only too well. You really are a witty and clever man, my love. Perhaps that is why I desire you so." Pantaleon whispered back into Motoki's ear huskily, and then gave the ear a sensuous, but lightning-quick lick (the children were around), causing the golden-haired man to shudder as delicious shivers ran through his body and sensations stirred. Yes, Pantaleon had always been able to arouse his husband with simply a touch or a caress.

Their marriage had been consummated with equal amounts of tender desire and fiery passion.

And it was an unspoken fact that their bed was no less lusty than that of Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion's.

Shin could not help laughing. "No wonder Dr. Francis always said that his left foot has never been the same ever since he met Mommy."

"I am glad that everything turned out all right," said Shinrai softly. "And that Charmant found peace. I mean, he is at peace now, right, Uncle Ramus?"

Pantaleon nodded as he gently patted the pine-green head of his favourite nephew. "He _is _indeed at peace now."

"And he deserves to be." ChibiUsa said thoughtfully. "I mean, the only mistakes were to misunderstand his feelings and make some wrong choices. Everyone makes mistakes. And everyone deserves a second chance."

Shin nodded. "Mommy always said that forgiveness is one of the greatest virtues of all. By forgiving those who have done you wrong, you are also freeing your heart and soul of any bitterness or hatred that might scar the rest of your life forever."

_But is__ not and never will be easy. Forgiveness is a powerful gift that can only earned, not given. They say that forgiving is the easy part, and forgetting the difficult one. But they are wrong. Forgiving and forgetting are equally painful, equally hard, equally difficult tasks. _Pantaleon mused to himself. Time had done the impossible by building a relationship of mutual respect and friendliness between him and the Outer Senshi, and between him and his brother-in-law, though they were still not close. Despite the fact that he was now convinced of their humility, their repentance, and that they had truly changed for the better, questions such as _Am I doing the right thing? _or _Have I let my guard down too quickly and too easily? _still popped up in his mind from time to time, but above all Pantaleon cannot bring himself too _fully_ trust his brother-in-law or his Outer Senshi. Then he would despise himself for it, for he knew that his brother-in-law and his Outer Senshi were perfectly aware of how he felt, and yet still continued to treat him as well as they possibly could (Endymion with the utmost kindness and understanding, and the Outer Senshi with total absolute respect and obedience). In his heart of hearts…he had to admit that his sister _was_ happy with Endymion; he could not and never will make her forget all the terrible things that he had done to her, but he _had _made her happy: truly, blissfully, peacefully, incandescently happy. And though he would rather die than say it out loud, he knew that his sister could not asked for a more loving, more attentive, more faithful husband. He knew that Endymion was a man who had truly repented of his sins from the depths of his heart, a man who loved his sister, loved her with all of his heart and soul, loved her beyond all reason and logic, loved her with a passion whose fire will burn for all eternity. He knew, too, that his Outer Senshi actually envied the beautifully intimate, sunshine-warm friendship that his older sister shared with her Inner Senshi. He had attempted many times to remind himself that all the sadness and betrayal and loss he and his older sister had experienced was now a thing of the past, and that he should let go of the past and embrace the future.

But he found it hard.

So very hard.

It was this that made Pantaleon understood how difficult forgiveness can truly be, even if one had proven that he or she was one-hundred-percent worthy of it.

As if sensing his turmoil, Motoki's hand closed tightly on his, and Pantaleon inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Its warmth was enough. His troubled heart was now at peace once more. (Motoki always had an unusually calming effect on him, just like how his sister was always able to calm Endymion down, even when he was in his most troubled state)

"Are you all right, Uncle Ramus?" Shinrai asked worriedly. "Is everything hunky-dory?"

Pantaleon nodded. "Yes, Shinrai, I am hunky-dory. And I say it is bedtime for you three."

The three children – even ChibiUsa, the wisest and most matured of the three – pouted. "Is really time for bed, Uncle Ramus?"

"Yes, it is." Pantaleon said firmly, as he checked the grandfather clock that stood tall and proud against the crystal wall. It was a beautiful, magnificent antique made of polished sandalwood, and cunningly inlaid with pure gold and silver. (It had been a wedding present from Setsuna) "It is eleven o' clock. And that means bedtime not only for you three, but also for me and Uncle Motoki, and your Mommy and Daddy –"

Wild, heartfelt laughter suddenly exploded from the hallway. Through the open door, Pantaleon, Motoki, and the three children watched a madly laughing Neo-King Endymion – clad in dark-violet pyjamas – bolt past, waving an exquisite, yet conservative, silken nightgown in one hand.

Hot on his heels was none other than the Queen herself.

She was wearing a bathrobe of dark-pink fur, which only managed to conceal _most _of her body: her glorious, mouthwatering, desire-arousing legs and intensely feminine feet were bared to the world.

_"Mamo-chan! Give me back my clothes! Mamo-chan!" _

_"But you do not need them, Usako! You have no need of them at all! Why do I always have to remind the Golden Rule in our bedroom? No Clothes Allowed!"_

Pantaleon's eyes went the size of saucers as his jaw dropped. Motoki blushed. ChibiUsa covered her furiously-reddening face with her dainty white hands (she was old and wise enough to understand what exactly was going on). Her perfectly innocent, perfectly ignorant, perfectly "untainted" younger brothers, however, simply stared, wondering as to what their parents were doing.

They continued to stare at the now-empty hallway until the King's laugh was cut off by the smack of a kiss…then the sound of clothing hitting the floor…then the moans of a man lost in his desire and his passion…

As quick as lightning, Pantaleon shut the door with his mind…causing his niece and nephews to direct their full undivided attention on him.

"Well, it is time for bed, my little Pikachus." Years of training and experience in the power of appearances had enabled him to "will" away the flush in his cheeks and the embarrassment in his eyes in the nick of time, so that he appeared his usual suave, dignified, regal self to his niece and nephews.

"One question first, Uncle Ramus. What are Mommy and Daddy doing?" Shinrai asked, his blue eyes wide with wonder and puzzlement.

"Yes, Uncle Ramus." Shin was as curious as his little brother. "What _are _Mommy and Daddy doing? Why did Daddy say that Mommy did not need to wear any clothes when they go to sleep at night?"

"_That_…is a story for another night, my dears." Pantaleon replied, shooting the strikingly beautiful, too-wise-for-her-own-good girl that was his niece a warning look. Her face was red with embarrassment. Throat too tight to speak, she nodded. Her brothers' ears and minds must be protected at all costs until the time was right and ripe for them to know _what must remain unknown to them now. _

She clapped her hands. "Come along, little brothers. Bedtime." Her skirt swished as she took her brothers by the hand.

"Good night, Uncle Ramus, Uncle Motoki."

"Good night."

The door shut.

Motoki turned to Pantaleon with a worried look. "Shin and Shinrai would definitely ask. You think ChibiUsa can deal with it?"

Pantaleon nodded. "Yes, I believe she can. She is, after all," he turned to his husband with a seductive look and wolfish smile, and wrapped his arms around his neck. His lips approached his. "Our niece."

Before Motoki could say anything else, he was lost in the potent, passionate kiss that robbed him of speech and logic. He returned the kiss with his own aroused, unbridled hunger. Only clothes being impatiently, quickly ripped from heated bodies and groans and moans of pleasure could be heard when the lights went out…

_Note: That's All, Folks! Thank you all so very much for your constant support! I could never have done this without you all! Hope you all found this enjoyable! By the way…I am contemplating as to whether or not I should write a sequel. If I were to, it would be titled Sailor Moon: Secrets Of A Distant Past, and it would center on Usagi and Ramus solving the remaining mysteries of their distant past, unravelling terrible Eveningstar family secrets that not even Luna and Artemis have the answer to. You see, I have always wondered why the creator of Sailor Moon never mentioned Princess Serenity's father, and never explained why Usagi was so terrified of thunderstorms. Hence, I have decided to "explore" these things that go simply unexplained in my sequel. Of course, though I have a rough sketch, a hunch how exactly I should go about, whether I actually write and post this story or not will depend on you all. So Please Help Me Make A Choice By Reviewing And Telling Me Whether I Should Write Or Not! Thanks! A Trillion Thanks! _


End file.
